


Artificial Heart

by domesticmarkjin



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Complicated Relationships, Emotions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Scientist!mark, android!bambam, android!jinyoung, android!yugyeom, scientist!jackson, scientist!jaebum, scientist!youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: Everyone held such high hopes for the new year. 2300 was supposed to be the turning point for world economics and scientific research. Sure, the world had seen it’s share of peace over the last 100 some odd years, nothing bad compared to how they had it 300 years ago, but there was always room for improvement right?(mark is a scientist who created a new type of android, jinyoung forgets that he's not human... mark does too.)





	1. You've been gone.

Everyone held such high hopes for the new year. 2300 was supposed to be the turning point for world economics and scientific research. Sure, the world had seen it’s share of peace over the last 100 some odd years, nothing bad compared to how they had it 300 years ago, but there was always room for improvement right?

Mark hoped so, at least for the sake of his work he needed that optimism. The company he worked for Ji Tekk had recently been bought out by a bigger company that promised it wanted to bring the world even more into the future. It sounded good on paper but honestly most companies promised stuff like that. But when did any of them ever accomplish it? Almost never. But Mark tried his best to remain optimistic. He had to anyway, for the sake of not only his research, but his own sanity. His subjects were counting on him. 

Subjects was a harsh ugly word, he hated to think of them like that. They were honestly his creations more than anything. Mark had always been a brilliant boy, a mind too advanced for the ages some would say. He saw life as more than something you created in a lab and implanted into whatever male or female wanted to carry it.

Traditionally Androids were created to help out at home or among police task forces, they were programmed to speak whatever language you wanted, sing whatever songs you asked, and do everything you told them to do. Their battery life typically lasted the time span of a common house pet which was preferred because then you could trade them in for a newer model that was capable of doing more than the model before. Mark felt that was even further disconnecting the human race from the reality around it. Unless you bought specific romance designed models robots were not made for anything other than household chores. They had a hard shell, metal exterior, blank faces, they were carbon copies produced by the thousands for anyone rich enough to afford one.

They were lifeless. Which to him was bad because although he saw the amazing benefits to artificial intelligence, he didn’t want humans to spend so much time interacting with them that they themselves strived to act the same way. Perfect creatures that did everything right but were cold as stone. That wasn’t humanity and A.I had the capability to be better. 

Mark wanted to break the mold, and the owner of the old company truly believed that he could revolutionize the way robots were seen. His grandfather started the research, his father worked on it his entire life, and Mark planned to be the one to complete it. 

Today was a typical day, over the weekend he’d come down with a cold that left him away from the lab for longer than he would like but he didn’t want his germs to get in the way of any project he was working on. Scanning his id chip at the front entrance Mark jumped right into the elevator that took him to his lab. He was itching to see how everyone was doing, nervous that the phone calls from his team were not enough. The team assisting him seemed happy to see him back. Jaebum and Youngjae peaked up from their computers with bright smiles while Jackson walked over to hand Mark the notes of what they recorded while he was away.

“Thank you. How is KMU9422A.” Mark asked, setting the papers under his arm before his eyes scanned the room to see what progress had been made.

“He wouldn’t come out while you weren’t here. He’s in his unit tank probably still sulking. The others passed their exams yesterday but expressed sadness about you not being the one doing them.” Jackson sighed, looking towards the enclosed doors towards the back of the lab. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Mark quickly went to put everything down in his office, seeing the bright flash on his phone that meant he had voicemails.

He would listen to them later, he needed to ensure his biggest project was okay.

The fact that he wouldn’t communicate with Mark not there was concerning. Typically there was never an issue with this unit regarding anything but lately Mark noticed an odd switch in his behavior.

Androids didn’t have connections like that.

Walking back through the lab Mark was quick to let his body be scanned, the computer verifying him and opening the doors for him to pass welcoming him back. Mark thanked the computer telling it to prepare the main lab for an exam, and made his way down the hall. It was a bright hallway, designed with serenity in mind. Light gray, white, hints of purple with real house lights rather than standard led’s. On his way down he passed several doors arriving at the one marked KMU9422A. Entering his code the door slid opened and Mark allowed himself to take a few steps inside removing his shoes at the entrance.

The place was set up as any other small apartment would be, it was supposed to simulate a common human living space to help the subjects adjust to where they would be living if ever sent out for work. Each unit was allowed to decorate how they wanted, clean how they wanted. There were cameras in every section monitoring everything they did for their research, but never any sound recorded. Mark turned to the computer on the wall by the front door and turned the cameras off as he typically did when he met with this unit, changing the lighting in the artificial window to daylight instead of night. 

“Jinyoung.” Mark called out, taking a step further in. Slowly the door towards where the ‘bedroom’ was opened and Jinyoung’s head peaked out. Mark noted an excited look on his face as Jinyoung rushed out of the room and closer to Mark, his head bowing politely.

“I think my days are wrong sir. You’re always gone on the weekends Saturday and Sunday but it’s Wednesday and I haven’t seen you since last friday.” The genuine worry on his face made Mark smile gently. Jinyoung, his first finished product.

“I was very ill over the weekend, I didn’t want to come back to visit until I knew I was better. The others tell me you wouldn’t leave your room.” Mark folded his arms over his clipboard, watching as Jinyoung looked down to the floor. 

“You were sick.” Jinyoung said softly, the frown ever present on his face as he moved closer to Mark. “If I had known..”

“I’m better now though. I made sure to get a lot of rest, drink a lot of liquids.” Mark moved closer to Jinyoung, reaching up to put a hand against his chest over his core or what would be his heart. He hummed at the results and started writing stuff down on the pad he brought with him.

“You should have let me go take care of you, I know how to do that!”

“I know you do, but this is where you live. Plus I don’t know how you would react being around an illness like that.” Mark looked up once he finished writing and set the clipboard down on the little coffee table. 

“I was scared sir, you were gone so long I thought…” Jinyoung looked up finally, his fingers fidgeting in front of him. “I thought you had finished your research and moved on.” 

Laughing at the thought Mark grabbed the clipboard again and took several more notes. Jinyoung watched carefully before he took a cautious step closer to Mark and reached out to touch his arm gently. 

“Next time you feel ill, may I come with you and take care of you.” Jinyoung asked and Mark watched his face for a moment before he reached over to put his hand on top of Jinyoung's carefully.

“I will consider it, but I don’t plan on getting sick again this year.” That seemed to make Jinyoung happy, he finally smiled again and put his hands back by his sides. 

Jinyoung was... different, from the other models Mark had created. 

Through his father's notes and then his own research Mark had created a way to give a robot not only a beating heart, but used a self made substance similar to how blood was pumped through a human body that he set up to be pumped through the android as a quantic rechargeable battery meaning they had over 200 years of service per model. The skin was the closest to real human skin out of any android ever created. It was self forming, as well as self healing, and could grow hair similar to how human skin could. He could breathe like a typical human, his body temperature never changed but he could blush in certain circumstances. He was fully equip for sexual needs ensuring no harm would come to him if that were ever a thing. If Mark hadn’t created him with his bare hands he never would have known that Jinyoung wasn’t human. But that wasn’t what made him different. 

The other two he created were set up the same way, only Jinyoung had a different emotional processor, basically more of a mind to him. His last two projects KMU9717A and TMU9902A knew they were unites created by Mark. They addressed him as creator, they didn’t get scared during check-ups, they could interact as any other human could but they were always aware of what they were. Mark had used a different type of process with Jinyoung, a personality program he had been developing his entire life and it created an android that got scared, felt love, sadness, attachment, and at some times thought it was human. Typically anything close to Jinyoung would be considered defective, they would be taken apart and destroyed. Companies strived for carbon perfection.

Mark couldn’t do that. Even if Jinyoung felt no pain his artificial heart still raced when he got scared, he still blushed when Mark praised him, and given that he wouldn’t come out while Mark was around let him know he was also experiencing an advanced level of attachment. That was a new development, typically Mark would come to Jinyoung right away when the team came back into the office Monday morning but his illness prevented that and lead to, this. 

“Since you haven’t come out I would like to get you in for your exam.” Mark nodded towards the door, motioning for Jinyoung to follow him. Jinyoung followed happily and went down to the pad area and slid into his shoes before following Mark outside of the room. 

“Are the others going to come as well?” Jinyoung asked looking down the hallway at the closed doors.

“Would you like them to come? They had their exams on Monday I thought it best we let them sleep.”

“But we don’t sleep, not really. Have they been okay the last two days?” Jinyoung asked as Mark went to the door marked KMU9717A and typed in his code to open the door. 

“Yugyeom!!!” Jinyoung beamed, looking over Mark’s shoulder as Yugyeom walked down towards the main area sliding into his shoes.

“You’ve been gone many days creator, are you feeling un-well?” Yugyeom asked, his eyes switching to scan mode as he touched Mark’s foreheads. Jinyoung frowned watching him, keeping close to Mark’s side. He should have done that first. He felt so foolish.

“Your temperature seems to be normal only slightly elevated, your eyes are puffy though. I detect you are slightly dehydrated.” Yugyeom sighed, his eyes switched back to their standard chocolate brown as he fixed the top he was wearing. 

“You told me you drank a lot!” Jinyoung frowned, quickly rushing back into his own room. Mark watched carefully before Jinyoung raced out holding a cup of water, drops spilling everywhere from how quickly he was moving. Despite Jinyoing not needing it, he always asked for drinks in his room in case people came to visit him. Taking the water from Jinyoung Mark happily took a few sips before handing the half empty cup back over.

“Thank you Jinyoung I feel much better.” Mark patted at his head before moving to the final room, TMU9902A. Punching in his code the door opened. It took the unit inside a bit longer to come out, sliding into his shoes Yugyeom and Jinyoung waved once Bambam was out of his door.

“I’m sorry creator I was reading.” Bambam bowed his head and smiled.

“Do we have to go get you new books soon?” Mark asked, writing some notes down before looking to the three. 

“I’m okay for now. I like the stories I have. Yugyeom let me borrow some of his books as well. What are we going to do today?” 

“Well Jinyoung has to have his exam so you two can join him for that. Then I thought we could go swimming, spend some time learning how to cook maybe if we have the time.” 

Bambam and Yugyeom looked at each other happily, Jinyoung stepped forward and raised his hand wanting to speak. Mark nodded for him to go ahead.

“You promised us last week that if we all had good results you would let us outside finally. I have been doing all my care in hopes we could. Did you two pass?” Jinyoung looked to the others who nodded their heads having been cleared by Youngjae on monday. Mark smirked at how good Jinyoung’s memory was.

“Fine. If you pass every test today I will take you guys outside for a few minutes. The weather is nice out so you all should be okay. But remember what we’ve went over.” Mark gave them a look that had every android standing upright.

“Don’t ever talk about what we are to anyone outside of our creators. Never leave each other's side. Go by our given names, not our unit names.” They all said at the same time and Mark nodded his head. 

“If Jinyoung passes then we will go outside today.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay Jinyoung relax. Can you tell me your data info.” Mark said behind the glass wall, watching as the machines buzzed around Jinyoung to ensure all of his core pieces were working well.

“Hello! I am KMU9422A I was created 22.09.2294. I am a Korean male unit, capable of living on an internal rechargeable battery for 200+ years. I can tend to your laundry, cook you dinner, I speak over 300 languages. I have the capability to carry life, and am fully set up for your sexual pleasure. It’s nice to meet you. How may I assist you today?” Jinyoung kept his eyes straight, ignoring the odd feeling as his chest piece was pulled off and the skin around it faded back into his metal casing. 

“How are you feeling today?” Mark asked, looking over all the data as his internal fluids were checked, his chips all seemed to be working great with the updated processes. None of his parts were weak if anything he was getting stronger as time passed. 

“I’m feeling very well, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Mark moved to have Jinyoung chest plate re-attached, watching the machines ensure it was on correctly before the skin started to form again covering it back to standard. 

Mark moved his hand accidentally flipping the switch to make it so the glass blocking him was seethrough rather than a mirror, Jinyoung looked at Mark working and felt the core inside him start to beat faster. Mark looked up at the data showing his irregularity. Frowning Mark typed some things down before concluding the exam. Jinyoung’s body was set down on the floor and dressed back into the clothes he walked in wearing. 

“Jinyoung your core is still fluctuating irregularly. I don’t think it’s-”

“Wait! Please no. I have been working so hard the last few weeks to pass. Please creator.” Jinyoung begged, getting his shoes back on and walking across the room quickly to put his hands against the glass. Mark watched how scared he looked, nervous even.

“Why did your core start pumping faster.” Mark crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I always get happy when I see you. It’s a natural reaction. Humans have it in their hearts, are we not created to be as close to you as possible?” Jinyoung frowned, not breaking eye contact with Mark. “Please creator, I am okay I promise. I feel no pain or fatigue.” The waver in his voice was new, Mark felt that Jinyoung would be crying if he had the capability to do so. Chewing at his lower lip he watched Jinyoung before flipping the switch to turn the glass back so Jinyoung couldn’t see him.

“CREATOR!” Jinyoung yelled from the other side, banging his fists against the glass to try and get Mark back before he hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry I let you down again.” he whispered. 

Mark rubbed his face from the other side, still able to see Jinyoung completely. His eyes watched the natural reaction, worried that Jinyoung was more sensitive than he should be for an android. It was a reaction he himself would give if in the same situation. Leaving the data room Mark quickly spoke to Youngjae before he was sent inside the exam room to collect Jinyoung. He carefully fixed Jinyoung's clothes for him before fixing his hair back to how he liked it.

“Dr. Tuan said to get ready to go outside. He will meet you and the others in the main lab in 20 minutes.” Youngjae smiled.

“Re...really? I passed??” Jinyoung showed such pure excitement that even Youngjae was shocked by the reaction. Nodding his head he gestured towards the door for Jinyoung to leave. 

Youngjae watched him bolt out of the room to share the good news with the other two who jumped up and down happily before they went to get ready. They had never been outside before, the walls of their lab were all they ever knew. Mark ensured they had the most updated automatic windows to let them feel like they could look outside, but he feared what the outside world would think of them.

“You sure this is a good idea? None of them know what to expect out there.” Jaebum sighed, looking to Mark who was sitting in the lab going over the data from the three boys tests. 

“It’s just the gardens. I promised them weeks ago, we have to ensure their data health is on part with our own mental health. I also have to keep their trust in me, in us, in humans. Have you ensured that the upstairs lounge is going to be clear for a hour?” Mark sat back and Jaebum nodded his head. 

“Jackson spoke with someone who cleared the outside gardens for us. I think it’s best we either put them in test subject clothes, or lab coats to not draw attention to them.” Youngjae said as he walked back into the lab. 

“Not lab coats, none of them have id badges to pull that off and we don’t have time to make them.” Mark moved over to a free computer and pulled up the monitor system in all three rooms, turning their intercom on. “Please change into your gray down time clothes before you meet up with us here in the lab.” Once Mark got the okay back from all three he turned the cameras off and moved back to get some work done while they waited.

A few moments later there was a request at the main door to be opened, Mark gave the voice command to open it and the three boys looked with wide eyes as they crossed into the main lab. None of them had been on the other side of the door before. Yugyeom walked over to where Youngjae was and bent over with bright eyes to watch him work on different ways to make their artificial skin more durable to outside conditions. 

Bambam stayed close to Jinyoung who went right to Mark’s side. Bambam had only been created months prior to today, he got nervous being alone for too long. During the weekends Mark agreed to leave the boys doors open in their hallway so they could visit each other if they wanted under the terms that they never tried to leave their area. So far none of them violated that agreement. 

“What are you working on creator?” Jinyoung moved to kneel down looking up at the computer with wide eyes. He knew they did a lot but he had never seen Mark in action before. 

“I am going over the security footage from the weekend to see how you guys did on your own.” Mark said, taking notes on what he was seeing before he let the two of them look at the screen.

“You see us all the time? That’s comforting. I feel safe knowing you want to check on us.” Bambam smiled wide, Jinyoung nodded in agreement before he pointed to Bambam’s camera.

“You read so often, did you not want a television in you room?” Jinyoung asked looking up at Bambam.

“I want to learn everything I can first. The television has many lies says Yugyeom. They have shows where humans pretend to be what they are not, that is strange to me. Why not be yourself?” That made Mark laugh, turning the computer's monitors off before he got up and removed his lab jacket to let it sit on the back of his chair. He attached his work badge to his hip before nodding for them to follow him.

“We will only let you guys out for an hour. We can’t risk more exposure than that just yet.” Mark said moving to the entrance to the lab, his body was scanned and the door opened. The extra security was for the three behind him, not for his own. 

Heading out of the room he nodded to a co-worker walking by he had seen time and time again, she worked in the lab a few floors down but was often up here to use his pool for her own test subjects, she knew that Mark’s floor was one of the more secure areas and with extensive knowledge of her research he felt safe letting her have access to it.

Mark loaded the three up into the elevator and gave the voice command to take them to the top gardens. Up it went and Jinyoung moved quickly to cling to Marks’s side. Scared about how fast they were going in the giant glass tube. Mark feared that Jinyoung really wasn’t ready for something like this, his reactions already were cause for concern. Yugyeom nudged Jinyoung and gave him a look, mentally telling him to knock it off before he ruined it for everyone. Jinyoung frowned, he really did try not to be scared. Pulling away from Mark he stood closer to the other two units and looked straight at the floor avoiding how high up they were. 

When the doors opened Mark let them out first before leading them through the little indoor area and out to the gardens. The roof of the building had been converted into a giant garden for the workers to relax in. There were tall trees, wild flowers, and streams of water and sand all over. Mark smiled wide at the bright blue sky, taking in the fresh air before he watched his three creations nervously step out onto the grassy floor. Jinyoung gasped at the feeling, moving forward to look over the balcony before he bent down and clung to the railing. 

“High. It’s so high.” He panicked, Mark rushed over and knelt down to help get Jinyoung ease his hands off the railing, holding them close in his own. 

“Jinyoung I think it’s best you go back in.” Mark said softly and Jinyoung shook his head frantically. 

“I’m sorry Sir! I’ve never seen such heights before. I will be better I promise. I worry that if people fall they won't survive, that makes me sad.” Mark could tell by his eyes that his core was racing, his hand moved to rest over it feeling the way it was pounding wildly in his chest. 

“No. I don’t know if you’re process can handle this.” Mark sighed, carefully moving to get Jinyoung to his feet. 

“Master no. Just hold my hand. I will be okay if you’re close to me.” Jinyoung tried again, holding his hand out for Mark to take.

Cautiously Mark looked down at the androids hand and he sighed, he would give it one last go for Jinyoung's sake before ordering the three of them back inside. 

“Why don’t we go towards the pond more, you love water.” Mark suggested, leading Jinyoung down towards where the water was flowing from the side of the building, creating a small little pond that Yugyeom was dipping his feet in while Bambam sat among the flowers.

The rooftop was designed to help creators and their inventions be able to enjoy a bit of relaxation without needing to leave the building. It wasn’t uncommon for inventors and scientists to bring their work up top which was why it was easy for them to have it reserved for their privacy. Mark probably didn’t need to go through such extreme measures hiding the boys while he was at work, but androids had a stigma in the world. They were seen as lesser beings, mindless robots that did as they were told with no issues but his had feelings, emotions, they spoke as if they were free thinking humans. That would be scary to a lot of people, others before him who had developed less advanced models were often targeted for trying to play god among the few that still didn’t welcome change. 

Mark didn’t even want to risk what would happen if his were introduced, not until he had perfected them. 

“This is a pond?” Jinyoung asked, sliding from his house shoes to dip his toes in the water. Smiling at the feeling against his feet. Rolling his pant legs up to keep his clothing crisp, Mark appreciated that care for his belongings even if the boys did their own laundry. 

“This is an artificial pond, like your artificial ocean back inside.” Mark smiled and stood by the side watching as Yugyeom walked over holding his hand out for Jinyoung to take. Jinyoung happily linked their fingers together and allowed Yugyeom to pull him over to Bambam who had finally joined from the other side. 

“Boys please do not get the rest of you wet. We do not have enough time to dry you off before we go back inside.” Mark warned, moving to sit on a bench near by watching them interact with the water, the fish in the pond swimming around them as they all enjoyed being out in the open for the first time since their creation.

Jinyoung seemed to be in awe, treading through the cool crisp water towards where there colorful plants were. Bending down as if he wanted to smell them. He felt the soft petals against his fingers before he got out of the water and walked over towards Mark, cautious to avoid the edge of the property. Mark watched as Jinyoung looked up at the sky, his eyes switching to scan mode as he saw several birds scatter from the garden trees and up towards the clouds. Mark noted the observation down in a little journal he had brought with him before he got to his feet and walked over.

“What are you looking at Jinyoung?” He asked, smiling gently at the android. Jinyoung’s eyes faded back as he looked down to Mark.

“Birds. They are louder than I thought. Do they always fly together like that?” He asked and Mark nodded. A warm smile on his face as he watched Jinyoung’s own smile grow, looking at Mark finally Jinyoung’s eyes crinkled showing a happiness he had never seen from the AI. 

“How are you feeling now?”

“Much better Sir. Thank you for letting me stay outside. Is this setting similar to how you live?” 

“Yes and no, my living is in a big house, but my actual room matches your rooms inside the building only out there in the world. I live 45 minutes away from here.” Mark gestured towards the general direction of where he was living. 

“World.” Jinyoung said the word slowly, raising an eyebrow before he moved closer to Mark. “Sir, one day will we be allowed to see the real world? I want to know what your home is like. We were designed to help right? You should take us with you so we can always be of assistance.” Jinyoung stated as if it were that simple. Mark could only laugh, taking a step away from Jinyoung to distance himself from the android. 

“I have an android at my home already that helps take care of what needs to get done. I built him when I was very young with my father.” Mark was proud of it, even if his model was getting closer to his expiration date it was the first one he had ever made himself.

“You…” Jinyoung’s expression changed and he took a step away from Mark to look over his creator better. “You have others at your home with you, but we’re trapped here. I could have taken care of you while you were sick sir. I should have been allowed to take care of you.” Jinyoung’s jealousy was a new development. In all the years since he had been created Mark had never seen this side to him, not in this capacity. Sure he had seen hints before when Mark was busy creating the other two but never like this.

“Jinyoung you are not designed to be a common household chore android. You are going to bring in a new era! What if someone tried to take you from my house, at least here I know you’re safe.” Mark sighed, walking closer to Jinyoung pushing his hair from his eyes, Jinyoung looked down at his feet for a moment before he reached up to still Mark’s hand.

“I get sad when you’re not around creator. I feel my core working slower. I don’t want to leave my room when you’re not there.” Jinyoung admitted and Mark could only sigh. Worried that his personality chip needed to be checked on. He knew that Jinyoung’s was more advanced than the other two, that he had a stronger capability to feel emotions but Jinyoung truly believed at times that he was more human than robot.

“Keep passing your tests, keep interacting with the others. If I see improvement maybe I will take you out for a weekend. Maybe. I mean it when I say it’s not safe out there Jinyoung. You won't like everything you see. I could never be happy putting you three at risk.” Mark pulled his hand away from Jinyoung as the other two finally came over to him. 

“Jinyoung you look distressed.” Bambam worried, watching the elder of the three.

“Creator said if we do good, he will take us home for a weekend. But that he’s scared because the world is not a safe place. I…” Jinyoung worried again, looking up to Mark with that same scared expression. “I think we should offer him our rooms so he doesn’t have to go into a scary world. What if something happened to him.” Jinyoung said and the other two looked at each other, their ability to process the same level of emotion as Jinyoung wasn’t as advanced but Mark could tell from their facial patterns that they were all scared.

“I can request a bed, then he will have a place to actually sleep. You always have food in your room for guests.” Yugyeom offered and Mark could only smile at how protective they were over him. 

“I meant more for you guys than for me. Some people are fighting over if the creation of household Androids is ruining the human race, if human/android relationships are legal or not, and if there should be a ban to how life like you guys should be.” Mark chewed at his lip as he thought, hating how torn the world was about something that was created to help. 

“Human and Android relationships? You mean for reproduction.” Bambam chimed in and Mark shook his head no. 

“Not just for that. Humans don’t have sex just to create babies. For us the act is something you do with someone you love, someone you find attractive. It’s a feeling of pleasure, joy that two people share on an intimate scale.” Mark explained, starting to walk back around the garden knowing it was close to the time they had to leave. The three followed close behind as he spoke, looking at each other curiously. 

“Do you love someone creator?” Bambam asked, a bright smile on his face. 

“I’m in a relationship with someone, it’s a little new so we’re not in love but I care for him.” 

“Him. You have a male partner. Is that common in the world?” Yugyeom asked and Mark shrugged.

“I don’t know the statistics, but now that both male and female can have children there is less of a fight about who can love who. 300 years ago only females could carry life, so it was a bit taboo for men and men, or women and women to be in love. But that problem seemed to have smoothed itself out over the last 200 years.” Mark walked them back inside carefully, heading towards the elevator. He noticed Jinyoung was quiet, which was uncommon for him.

“Jinyoung did you have fun outside?” Mark asked, moving to enter the code to his floor.

“I did Sir. I like trees a lot, and the water. It feels nice against my skin. I wish to go outside again soon.” Jinyoung smiled, which made Mark feel better internally. The only plus side to their programming is that they could never be dishonest. Not to their creator at least.

“I think we can set something up. You all did very well today.” Mark praised, leading the three back into the lab and ushering them back towards where their rooms were. Youngjae walked over quickly and watched the three androids head into their rooms, Mark gave the command to shut the doors behind them so they could change and rest from their long day. Swimming would have to wait, that was a process he didn’t have time for today.

“How did things go? We picked up quite a bit of fear from Jinyoung core.” He showed Mark the data on the little hand held monitor, walking towards his office with it Mark sat behind his desk and pulled up the file on his own computer.

“He got close to the edge of the building and experienced a fear of heights. I’m not sure how that came about, nether of the other two seemed overly bothered by how up high they were. Jinyoung’s emotion board seems to be heightened lately. He’s experiencing jealousy on a grand scale, fear, his aggression earlier when he thought he wouldn’t be allowed outside. This is the first time I’ve been away from him for that longer than normal period of time and he’s changed to be more needy around me in return. I’m not sure how to describe it.” Mark sat back in his chair as he turned on the cameras to watch the boys in their rooms. Yugyeom was watching television, Bambam was by his window reading, and Jinyoung was still changing or rather in the middle of doing so in the bedroom section of his chambers. 

“Jackson said the pet models are near complete. If we can get these out the higher ups will stop harassing us to see what we’re so busy doing.” Youngjae looked at the cameras before pointing to Jinyoung’s moving to make it bigger. 

“What is he doing. He hasn’t moved from his mirror this whole time.” 

“I don’t know. I promised them I wouldn’t audio check… but I might have to if he doesn’t move soon.” Mark worried, chewing at his lower lip as he watched Jinyoung through the computer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KMU9422A, Given name Jinyoung. Born September 22, 2295. No. Not born, created. Jinyoung knew how the birthing process worked, that wasn’t how he was created. Jinyoung remembers the machines putting him together, he remembers Mark standing close by asking him questions as he took his first steps. Like clockwork Mark has been in Jinyoung’s life 5 days a week, for 12 hours a day. Never before had he missed a day. Not until the last Monday.

Jinyoung remembered the door opening monday morning, expecting to see his creator but he saw the others instead, Dr Choi and Dr Wang... He was told that Mark wasn’t going to be in, that he would see him in a day or two. Jinyoung went back into his bedroom, he didn’t want to come out. Even if he had testing he wanted his creator to be the one to test him. It was only right for just Dr Tuan to see him in that way, exposed like that. 

A sadness set into Jinyoung’s hardware, one that took over his thoughts until Dr Tuan opened the door earlier in the morning. His creator was back. The second he saw his face Jinyoung’s entire body felt a wave of excitement at the sight. His core pounding in his chest excitedly. 

So why was he feeling sadness again? Dr Tuan was back. 

Staring into the mirror Jinyoung looked over his body, looked at the skin covering his artificial skeleton. Trying to figure out what changed about him to make him feel this way. He was an ideal male, built with tan skin, strong arms, a defined midsection. He had wide shoulders, neat hair, a strong jaw. He was built to love, and to be loved by another person emotionally and physically. There was generally no arousal for him, that was something that Mark hadn’t programmed into him yet. He didn’t think Jinyoung needed that function since he would never be used for that reason. 

But for some reason Jinyoung wished he had it. He felt affection, he felt love. He knew he loved his creator and everyone that took care of him. He loved Yugyeom, he loved Bambam. They were his brothers after all. Younger brothers that he had to protect. But this felt weird now. After being outside, seeing the beauty of the real sun, feeling how warm it was against his skin. How blue the clouds looked compared to the ones in his false windows. 

Hearing that his creator was in a relationship confused him. Jinyoung didn’t understand relationships but he wanted to. He knew from what Mark had said it was when two people with sexual attractions spent time together, had sex together, but who was good enough for his creator? Surely no human could take care of Mark like Jinyoung was designed to. Why couldn’t he be given a shot. His programming started to race as his core beat harder in his chest. Jinyoung reached a hand up to run along his body, trailing his fingers down to his midsection ignoring the spiking numbers on his wrist watch. 

“What if this other human wants Creator to give us away… to stop visiting us.” Jinyoung questioned to himself, wrapping his arms around himself before he moved away from the mirror to sit down on one of the chairs in the room. “What if that human got our creator sick. What if he gets him pregnant. I don’t want to lose him.” Jinyoung’s energy signals started to drop, his programming in an overdrive like never before with how many emotions he was trying to feel all at once. 

The intercom in his room lit up, Jinyoung looked over but just curled up not wanting to answer it.

“Jinyoung. Jinyoung come to the monitor.” Mark’s voice rang through the room. Jinyoung looked away before he got up, quickly walking over not wanting Mark to be upset with him.

“Creator I’m fine. My mind is thinking a lot.” 

“I can see that. Your data is going wild. Jinyoung what is bothering you.” Mark leaned forward, Jinyoung could tell he was in some strange office now. Did he leave the building? Was he home? Was … his boyfriend there?

“I want you to program me for love. For intimacy. I want to know what that’s like.” Jinyoung put his hands up to the screen, watching Mark carefully.

“You have no need for reproduction Jinyoung, why do you need it?” 

“I don’t want it to reproduce. But.. I want to fall in love. I feel love for my brothers, and for my creator but this is not real love. Why do I not get to experience real love?” Jinyoung’s signals spiked again, Mark sighed knowing that taking him outside was a bad idea.

“Jinyoung.” Mark sighed, getting up from his seat quickly. “I am on my way inside.” He added, turning the camera off before he rushed through the building and into the hallway. Opening Jinyoung’s room Mark disabled the cameras like he always would before he walked inside. He saw Jinyoung sitting in his living room, looking down at his hands pouting.

“What is all of this about. You’ve never wanted this type of programming before.” Mark put his hands on his hips, watching his android struggling to make sense of what he was feeling. 

“You’ve never had a boyfriend before. He will take you from us and then… what will I have?” Jinyoung mostly mumbled but Mark got the general idea of it.

“KMU9422A, you have got to be kidding me. Do you really think that I could ever let something like a relationship get in the way of my research? Get in the way of me taking care of you three.” Mark crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Jinyoung got to his feet. 

“You were gone for two days creator!! And my name is Jinyoung!” He whimpered, voice slightly raised. Mark’s jaw dropped at the outburst, never before had Jinyoung shown such anger. It was almost as if the programming in him was advancing and adapting on it’s own as he experienced these new emotions. 

“I was sick Jinyoung. It had nothing to do with my boyfriend. I have been in a relationship for 6 months and never before have I missed a day with you because of him. He knows you and your brothers come first.” Mark tried to make as clear as possible, not sure why he had to defend himself to a creation that wasn’t supposed to feel these intense emotions in the first place.

“Six months…” Jinyoung sat back down and looked like he was trying to process the news that Mark had given him. “Six months ago, around the time Bambam was created. You were here so often taking care of him. Of us.” Jinyoung sighed, running his hands through his hair. The scientist inside Mark was blown away by how Jinyoung was advancing but as a person Mark found it worrisome that Jinyoung was growing so attached.

“Yes I saw you three more than I saw you. I spend more time a week with you than I do him.” Mark stated, moving to sit in a chair closer to Jinyoung.

“Then how come you don’t love us like you love him.”

“Who said I don’t love you guys more? I already told you I’m not in love with him, we’re just getting to know each other still. I don’t have much time to do that when I’m here so often. Things between us are moving slowly.” Mark shrugged, trying to play it off like he didn’t really care much about his relationship. Hoping to throw Jinyoung off.

It didn’t work.

“I don’t know that you love us because I’m not able to process love fully. I can’t feel true love so I don’t know what it means. You have told me that it’s compatible with my core, I want to be fully functional like you designed me to be.” Jinyoung made clear, looking up at Mark to prove his point.

“Do you want me to create someone for you to love? Is that what this is.” Mark questioned, doing his best to keep his voice calm. 

“No. I wont need one.” Jinyoung said cautiously.

“Then you don’t need the data.” Mark retorted, Jinyoung didn’t like that.

“I wont need one creator because then I can love you better! I can love my brothers better! I can love Dr Choi, Dr Im, Dr Wang better!” Jinyoung tried to again argue his case, Mark crossed his legs and looked away from the boy to his window. Jinyoung had changed it from the sunrise setting that Mark set it to earlier to a pitch black night.

“Romantic love is different than feeling love for people close to you Jinyoung. Romantic love is when you want to kiss someone, make love to that person, be intimate with them beyond just friends or family. That is not the love you’re talking about.” Mark wondered if Jinyoung’s disconnect between the two came from his programming. He made a mental note to look into it for his next exam.

“I.. want.” Jinyoung groaned, getting angry that he couldn’t voice what he wanted because he didn’t understand. “I heard about you being with your boyfriend and my core felt like it stopped. My head started to hurt. I felt sadness. Upset.” Jinyoung confessed, eyes nervously looking all over the room.

“You might just be experiencing separation anxiety from me being away for a few days. Love is not going to stop the hurt in your chest.” Mark moved to get down on his knees by where Jinyoung was sitting, reaching up to feel Jinyoung’s chest where his core was. He timed the pumps he could feel, watching the clock on his wrist before sighing. It was still beating faster than it should be.

“Creator.” Jinyoung reached up to put his hands over Mark’s, loving when he checked up on him like that. Something about having Mark’s hand over the most fragile and important part of his body made him feel safe. “What is it like to kiss another?” Jinyoung’s voice sounded so fragile that Mark, for that moment, forgot he was a machine.

“It’s.. not something you can put into words. Every kiss holds it’s own meaning. Humans kiss good morning, we kiss goodbye or good night. We kiss to show we’re aroused, or just because. But none are the same, none ever mean the same thing.” Mark did his best to explain, reaching up with his free hand he pushed his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair to sooth it out of his face. Jinyoung leaned his head into Mark’s touch.

“I don’t understand arousal. I know I have the anatomy for it, I know that with the right coding I will be able to if ever called for, but… Why did you give that to me if I have no need for them.” Jinyoung let go of Mark’s one hand, his head still nuzzled into the hand in his hair, enjoying the feeling of Mark’s long fingers in his hair just because it meant he was staying close. 

“It was a last minute decision to not add that to your programming, everything had already been created as you were being uploaded. I felt there was no need to alter what you were given if in the event that you eventually would go out into the world and become someone’s household ai. I didn’t know at the time how advanced your core chip was, I can’t risk having someone as precious as you out there for someone to not take care of properly.” Mark sighed, pulling both of his hands away from Jinyoung to sit down next to him.

“Because you love me?” Jinyoung asked, wide eyed looked up at Mark. He nodded his head yes and that made Jinyoung smile softly to himself, moving some he let his head rest on Mark’s shoulder. 

“What if I make you a deal. If you can go this whole month controlling your emotions, no more outbursts like this, no more worrying, we can have a conversation again about installing the re-production programming, actually you can make a choice. Re-production or spending the weekend at my house with your brothers. One or the other. Every month you will get the same choice and it’s up to you what you want to do.” Mark knew it was extreme, and risky to keep them out for so long but he knew that Jinyoung would pick to come outside over his programming every time. 

“I will do so well on my tests creator!” Jinyoung snapped back, sitting upright. 

“I know you will, you did so today. I’m sorry we didn’t get time to go swimming today like we had discussed. I have work to do in the other room. Will you and your brothers go enjoy time together?” Mark got up and fixed his lab coat. Jinyoung nodded his head and rose to his feet as well.

“Sir, may I have a bed in my room? I like to lay down when I read.” Jinyoung folded his hands in front of him as Mark moved to turn the cameras back on, opening the door to Jinyoung’s room.

“Of course. Pick one out online and send the link to Dr. Wang. He will order it for you.” Mark said before he turned to leave, moving to Yugyeom and Bambam’s room to unlock their doors and let them both swing open. Curious heads peeked out before they smiled at each other.

“Are you going home creator?” Bambam asked, moving out of his room.

“I am in a few hours. We still have work to do in the other lab.” Mark said opening the two other doors, the two boys came out surprised they were getting more interaction for the day. “Jinyoung is picking out a bed for his room if you two want to keep him company and shop for anything else you two may need.” Mark said to the two before he let himself out of the main bay and back into the lab.

“I think taking Jinyoung outside was a bit much for his processor.” Jackson said, walking over to Mark who nodded his head in agreement. 

“Maybe once the puppy ai is completed we can let them take care of the K9CO model.” Mark leaned against one of the desks, watching Youngjae and Jaebum finish the programming on the puppy that lay on the table near by. 

“If we can get away with a line of AI cats and dogs we will be set. Why has nobody thought of this before? It’s the perfect pet, twice the average lifespan, nothing to clean up after.” Jaebum said as he looked at the coding on the computer, Youngjae made a face at the comments.

“I’ve always wanted a dog but I’m allergic to it. This will be good for those in similar situations since the hair is synthetic it’s allergen free.” He mused, submitting the data to the main computer that would work on the parts needed for the puppy on the table, watching the download bar start Youngjae got up and stretched his back. It would take until the morning to finish loading before they could put the chip into the dog.

“How is Jinyoung holding up, we heard he got scared on the roof.” Jaebum sat upright and looked over at both Mark and Jackson.

“He is okay from that. He is upset he doesn’t have the re-production and romance data in his core. He thinks that my being gone the last few days was because of TaeYen. He wants to know how to romance me so I won't ever have to leave. I’m now worried that maybe I spend so much time with them that being absent for a day could spark such a reaction. Even if the other two seem more well adjusted I could tell Bambam was worried.” Mark looked to the computer watching the coding that Youngjae and Jaebum had been working so hard on start to upload into the main computer.

“I think maybe we should consider switching him to the same core as the other two, at least until we can stabilize the first one better. I know it was like your main project and we love him but… I am really scared sometimes he forgets what he is.” Jackson moved towards his own desk sitting down. 

“I won't ever do that, ever. I gave him a choice. He can get his new programming OR come spend a weekend at my house with his brothers. You know he’s going to pick coming to my house, every time. The terms are he also has to study how to get his emotions in check.” Mark pushed off the desk, ignoring the shocked look from his assistants. 

“Don’t you think that’s dangerous? Especially with everything going on. What will Tae have to say?” Jaebum asked, walking over to Mark.

“I’m sure something about how now I’m taking work home with me and I need to be relaxing more but you guys know this is not… work for me. Even if they are not human they are alive. They can think, they can feel, they process things how we do and that is important. The issue people are having with Androids at home are how detached they are, robots don’t care. They do what they are programmed to do and that’s it but they.. They are so much more than that.” Mark looked towards the door where his three were probably huddled together on the other side, smiling softly at the thought. Jaebum could only smile, he always found it admirable how passionate Mark got about the androids, he was attached as well he’d been with Mark since the day he started at the corporation. He got to fully design Yugyeom’s look, so in a way he understood.

“Just be careful.” Jaebum advised and Mark made it clear he would be. Never would he want to put them at risk, even getting them in and out of the building would be challenging since none of them had proper id access to be there. He could always switch them so that their synthetic skin was hidden and they looked like average robots, there were no shortage of them walking around the building…

It was an idea.

“What is going on, they’re all requested beds and mini fridges?” Jackson looked up from his computer and moved to throw the email up on the big computer. Mark laughed softly and walked over to see their requests.

“They think if we sleep here we have less of a chance of getting sick and getting hurt. Jinyoung doesn’t want anything to happen to us so they offered us their bedrooms to keep us safe.” Mark smiled proudly, going over the list of everything they wanted. A bigger sofa for yugyeom since he was so tall, another book case for Bambam, a full sized bed for Jinyoung. Raising his eyebrow at that, Mark waved it off that he was going to approve every request before heading back into his office to do his work.

“Mark has been under so much stress to produce something. Do you think this will really work. They know he’s working on advanced A.I… you don’t think they will try to take the boys from him do you?” Youngjae said walking closer to Jaebum, watching Mark’s office door shut behind him.

“No. They rarely take demos from the creators because demo’s are always flawed and with how emotional Jinyoung is he could honestly pass as a human… plus Mark installed the security measures to keep them hidden should anyone ever demand to see them. If we need can always make another one with a basic processor to appease them for the time being, a blank dummy model that’s not as advanced but still far more advanced than whatever is out there.” Jaebum rubbed his face gently, looking towards the door where the three were. “I don’t know what taking them to his house will accomplish, they were never designed to be house models. But I think getting out of the lab would be good for all of them. They need real life experience in the event something should ever happen to us. We won’t live as long as they will.” 

“You’re probably right. $100 says Mark uses those beds once they get in though. Sure as hell beats sleeping at his desk most nights.” Youngjae laughed before walking back towards his work to monitor how the upload was going.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why did you ask for such a large bed, we don’t sleep anyway. This is just so the Creator can have a place to stay when the world is not safe.” Yugyeom asked, sitting back on Jinyoung’s sofa. 

“Because maybe he will want me to lay next to him and keep him safe. I researched some after he spoke to me about relationships. Did you know that when humans date they sometimes live together, and that means sleeping in the same bed. You need adequate space to do so. If he misses having someone next to him I can easily lay down and provide that for him.” Jinyoung turned in his computer chair, unplugging a small drive from his laptop and moving to insert it into a little port at the back of his neck, the artificial skin sealing around it as the data he saved started to upload.

“That’s such an odd concept. Sleeping in general to me is odd but do they not need their alone space? What if you kick each other in the night trying to move.” 

“Who knows. But I want to make sure that my room is set up for whatever Creator needs.” Jinyoung felt proud of himself.

“Humans only have a lifespan of 130 years. I hear not sleeping properly can take away from those years.” Bambam hugged his book closer to his chest, looking up at the computer where they were still picking things out.

“Wait. 130 years, Creator is already 25. We will live 100 years after he is gone. I don’t want that.” Yugyeom got sad, frowning as he looked over to his brothers. “All of our creators will be gone, who will look after us?” He asked, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Creator made us, surely he knows a way to keep himself alive as long as we will. He can have the same core as us right?” 

The two of them shrugged their shoulders, not familiar with the human anatomy. 

“I hope you’re right, I don’t ever want to be without them. Why did creator come in earlier?”

“I told him I wanted the romance data installed so I can love him like his boyfriend, so that way I can care for him in every way so he never needs another.” Jinyoung sighed, sitting back. “He said that wasn’t needed. I love him enough. But he said if we’re good and I can understand my emotions better he will take us to his house at the end of the month for the weekend.” Jinyoung was pleased with that, the other two looked it as well.

“We will help then! This sounds so exciting, Creator has never before suggested something. Do you think his boyfriend will be there when we are?” Bambam sat forward more, leaning his head on his book.

“I hope not. I want to be able to take care of creator fully. There is no need for him to be there.” Jinyoung was registering jealousy again, moving to his computer he started to look it up, the other two leaning in to look as well as they researched their emotions. 

Jinyoung didn’t like jealousy, but he didn’t know how to make it go away.


	2. Pool Party

“Boss we’re leaving, the final upgrade data will run through the night for the K9CO. Please go and get some rest.” Youngjae leaned against the doorframe, watching Mark fight off a yawn.

“Yes, I need to sleep. Taeyen is making us dinner tonight.” Mark saved what he was doing before he got up, hanging up his lab coat to pull his regular jacket on. It was rare he got out on time, but the last thing he needed was another lecture about how all he did was work all the time. A true statement, but he grew tired of being reminded.

“You know he won't be able to be around with Jinyoung and them there. He’s not really cleared to meet them, nor can we really trust him yet. He won't understand, you know how he gets about units.” Youngjae reminded, Mark could only roll his eyes.

“He is a doctor, who is he going to tell? You’re right though. I will have to tell him that he needs to stay home for the weekend. I know Jinyoung will do everything to pass his final tests as he has been working hard all month to do so.” Mark rubbed at his face, heading out and ensuring his lab was locked before he walked over towards where Jaebum and Jackson were packing up for the day.

“You two are here late.” Mark commented, leaning against the desk as they threw their bags over their shoulders.

“No, you’re early for once. Also Youngjae wanted to play with coco more before giving her over to the boys.” Jaebum laughed, looking towards Youngjae who scooped the little android puppy up in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“Do we have to give her up? I can’t believe how well the company loved her. This really could put this company on the map.” Youngjae said, letting the little dog down, waving it off to go into sleep mode in the bed they bought and set up in the corner of the room. Mark laughed at the dog before heading for the exit with the rest once they were all ready.

“Has the data been where it needs to be for them to leave? We tried switching their exo back to metal the other day to help with getting them out of here, Jinyoung didn’t like it one bit. He refused to look at himself or his brothers.” Jackson said once he door was locked, letting Mark turn on all the security before they loaded into the elevator together.

“It’s been okay so far. His heart still races from time to time, but he’s more even tempered. I don’t know if it’s an act to get what he wants or what. But he’s doing better. He hasn’t commented about his romantic programming once to me.” Mark leaned back against the wall, watching the numbers as they went down to the lobby. 

“I thought I heard him talk about it to Bambam but he might have been talking about how he’d rather be with you for a weekend than anything.” Youngjae rubbed the back of his neck, groaning at the tightness. Jaebum looked over and smirked at Youngjae before he nudged into him and gave a wink. Jackson and Mark pretended not to notice their subtle flirting. 

“Do you still want us to come over this weekend and help out with the boys?” Jaebum asked as they got off the elevator, the three of them heading out of the main entrance and towards the parking lot. 

“We will have to see how they handle being taken out of here. Knowing Jinyoung he will try to get out of the car if he sees something he likes.” Mark laughed, unlocking his car to throw his things in the back seat.

“We can follow behind you and ensure they don’t do that, though as long as Jinyoung is with you he won’t do that. With us maybe and it will probably be just to get to you. This is going to be a long adventure.” Jackson laughed getting into his own car, Mark nodded and slid inside his. Starting it up he programmed it to take him home before he opened his laptop to get his work done while the car drove him home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark couldn’t remember the last time the sun was still out when he got home, the strange ball in the sky making him squint as he walked up his walkway to the front door. It was so foreign to him but a good night's rest was going to be important before the weekend started. He decided that since they wouldn’t have time to do so later he was better off calling Taeyen now. They liked to talk for hours which would keep him up way later than he needed to be. Waving up one of his video call bots he pulled up Taeyen’s name and sent the call, listening to it ring as it waited for him to connect.

“Mark! You’re home early. You never call me before midnight. This is so rare baby.” Taeyen smiled seeing Mark’s face pop up on the monitor, sitting back in his apartment he pushed his glasses up into his hair, setting the pen he had been holding down.

“I knew that tonight was the last night I’d get to talk for a while. The boys will be coming home with me tomorrow so I won't get to see you this weekend.” Mark frowned, setting down his things as he moved further into the house. 

“You won't even be able to talk to me? I still don’t like that I can’t come visit. I’ve been dying to meet the things that keep you away for so long.” 

“They are not things Tae.” Mark made clear, itching the back of his head before walking through the grand entrance of the house and towards where his kitchen was, the screen following him as he did so.

“Yeah yeah. House robots with real skin. That sounds so creepy though. Like you’re that ancient guy, what’s his name? Franken whatever.” Tae laughed and Mark could only roll his eyes, but he smiled all the same.

“I don’t know who that is but they are a new generation that can really help improve the way people interact with Androids.” Mark beamed, moving to see what his home model was cooking for him. Smiling at his dear old friend who offered to have him taste what he was cooking. “Delicious, thank you Jungsoon.” Mark praised, moving to lean back against the counter.

“My boyfriend off to save the world one robot at a time. Just make sure you remember that humans are a thing too, don’t become one of those freaks that fall in love with their toys.” Tae said, Mark sighed and waved away the call. He hated comments like that and Tae knew it. Not that he had ever had relations with an android but he understood why some people did. A lover that would be dedicated to them in every single way, never wavering. Not looking at other boys when they went out to dinner, getting mad at him for working late, or complaining that they never had enough sex because he was always so tired. 

He pushed the thoughts from his mine, looking at his wristwatch as a message blinked up.

TY: I’m sorry, you know i’m under a lot of pressure at work. I’m going to miss you this weekend. I think I left my laptop in the bedroom, I might have to swing by at some point and get it for work.

Mark rolled his eyes, he didn’t have the energy to answer him. He would let him know he was mad through his silence as he was handed his food. Thanking the Jungsoon he took his food to his office to get his work done for the night. Eating between research as he tried to find a way to create a less life like unit for the company so they wouldn’t poke their noses into his three boys. He also toyed back and forth with the idea of updating both Yugyeom and Bambam to have the same emotional range as Jinyoung for their sake should anything happen to him, as well as adding new emotions to Jinyoung to help him register things easier. 

“Mark is your laundry ready for me to start?” Jungsoon asked as he cleaned up Mark’s dinner, smiling at his creator. Mark nodded his head looking up for a moment before he sat back in the chair.

“Jungsoon, this weekend I am going to have guests over. They are projects I’ve been working on so there is no need for additional dinner but please ready three of the guest bedrooms for them to stay in while I sleep.” Mark rubbed at his eyes for a moment, the android tilted his head before smiling.

“I am excited to meet your projects, you work so hard Sir. Will I need to ready charging stations?” 

“No they charge on their own. They don’t need stations.” Mark commented, Jungsoon nodded his head before leaving. Mark noted the difference between the boys at work, and his unit at home.

Jungsoon was an average model. Standard height for his kind at about 172cm, weighed close to 90kg with all of his parts in tact, had a synthetic skin covering his body but it was more opaque than solid. You could still see parts of his internal workings in the parts of him that weren’t covered in clothing. His face didn’t have a strong emotional range, and he needed to be charged for 6 hours a day which he would do on his own typically while Mark was asleep or at work. His lifespan was 20 years which meant he had about 10 or so years left in him, but he wasn’t starting to show any signs of fatigue, or present the need for maintenance just yet. Mark had no plans to ever get rid of him even if his exo started to fail. He could always take him to the lab and upgrade him if need be. A conversation they had time and time again over the years.

Seeing the phone by him go off Mark noticed it was a call from the lab. He reached over to answer it, smirking when he heard silence. Nobody was breathing. 

“It’s very rare you boys call when I’m not at work, is everything okay?” Mark asked, knowing very well the only people that had this number were the three units, and the guys he worked with.

“Jinyoung is trying to put together the bed and confused about why there are so many blankets.” Bambam’s voice filled the room, Mark moved to his computer to open up their camera feed searching to find the three of them, he saw a slew of boxes all over the place, packing supplies in the hallway, then the three of them in Yugyeom’s room curiously looking at bedding.

“You have to put that one with the stretchy ends down first, the rest lay on top.” Mark commented, all the boys looked around confused before waving to the cameras.

“Creator! That is not fair we can’t see you.” Jinyoung frowned, getting up from what he was doing to tap at the television in the room. Mark let out a laugh and moved to connect himself to it so the boys could see him.

“Creator what are you wearing?” Yugyeom asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m getting ready to sleep. These are my bedtime clothes.” Mark looked down at his tank top and basketball shorts, the boys had never seen him out of a button down shirt and slacks so it was no surprise they found it odd. 

“You look very handsome Sir!” Jinyoung smiled wide at the sight of his creator and Mark could only smirk back, pretending he wasn’t a little flustered. 

“Okay so take that stretchy one and get it over the mattress. From there it should be easy.” Mark watched the three of them work together, doing their best to fold everything properly over the corners of the mattress Yugyeom had picked out for himself. From there they got the rest of the bed made perfectly, not many wrinkles in sight. All the pillows were set up in a nice pattern on the bed making it look more complete. Mark was happy none of them were designed to be household androids, they would have made horrible cleaners. 

“Sir I have decided what I want to do.” Jinyoung said once he came back to the screen, Mark looked up and pushed his glasses into his hair.

“What have you decided? Also I better see that mess cleaned up in the morning.”

“Yes of course Sir. But I want to come over tomorrow, we all do. Next month I will have the changes done but I want to see your home this time.” Jinyoung smiled softly and Mark knew before he even opened his mouth that would be his choice. The part about next month getting his romantic data installed wasn’t expected but if it was something Jinyoung still wanted even then Mark may have to consider it. 

“Then if you three pass in the morning I will take you out. We will do wet and dry exams, because I also have a pool you guys may enjoy if you want but I need to ensure your skin can handle what chemicals are in there.” Mark looked up when Jungsoon walked back into the room and set dessert down for him, raising an eyebrow he looked up at the Android.

“What is this for?” He smiled, sitting back in his seat.

“You’re never home early enough Sir, I thought you deserved a treat for resting well. I’ve had it in hopes you’d not work late one night this week.” Jungsoon bowed his head, looking towards the camera shortly after, kneeling down to look at what Mark was doing he gasped at the sight of the three Units moving around the apartment like room. He could tell what they were right away, being one it was easy to spot the others, but they looked so realistic he was at a loss.

“Is that them sir?” He asked carefully and Mark nodded his head. 

“Guys this is Jungsoon, he will be tending to us while you are here.” The three waved, getting closer to the screen to better see who their creator was talking about.

“Sir he does not look like us at all!” Jinyoung pointed out and Mark laughed, looking from Jungsoon to the screen.

“No he was made 10 years ago, when I was still very new to all of this. My father and I built him in the house I grew up in.” Mark said proudly, cupping the back of Jungsoons head watching him smile up at Mark before he got back to his feet.

“I look forward to meeting them sir. Have a good night. I will go charge if you do not need me any longer.”

“Go rest, tomorrow will be a long day.” Mark watched him leave before turning back to the screen. “You three go finish your projects. I’m going to finish eating and then sleep. I will see you bright and early in the morning for your tests okay? Remember please go clean up that mess” Once the three signed off Mark did so as well, slightly nervous about how the weekend would go but he hoped his house was as safe as he made it to be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Jackson asked a final time as they walked into the boys section, looking at all the open doors Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“Did they not shut them before they went to bed?” Mark moved to look into Bambam’s room to see him organizing his books on his new book case.

“Good morning Creator!” Bambam set the stack in his hand down and came down to greet Mark, bowing his head.

“You boys know to lock your doors once business hours start.” Mark scolded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry sir we’ve still been setting up all the new things you guys were so kind to get for us. We must have lost track of time.” Bambam looked so upset with himself that Mark couldn’t stay mad. He just lifted Bambam’s head up and gave him a smile. 

“Go get ready for your exams.”

With that he sent Jackson to go prepare Yugyeom while he let himself into Jinyoung’s room. Jinyoung was in the bedroom section making his bed himself. Mark leaned against the door and watched with a happy smile about his face. Jinyoung was taking such care to not leave a single wrinkle in the blankets. He could hear the frustrated little sounds when his hand or body would mess it up. 

“Imperfections are okay Jinyoung.” Mark said softly, watching as Jinyoung turned around surprised. 

“Creator! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Jinyoung bowed his head hello before he looked down to the bed. 

“No matter what I do there is always a wrinkle. How do you prevent that?”

“You don’t! Fabric will bend how it wants to in the end. Like your shirt. You’re always adjusting it no matter how many times you tuck it in right? It moves how it will.” Mark moved to sit on the edge of the bed, laying back against the soft mattress. “You did good in picking, I like the colors a lot. How did you decide on them?”

“They remind me of you. Simple, elegant, kind to the eyes. You feel relaxed around it because it’s pure. Just like you creator. It’s a part of you here when you are not.. here.” Jinyoung smiled brightly and moved to lay down opposite Mark looking up at his ceiling. 

“Is that how you view me?” Mark moved to sit up on his side, sliding one of his hands into his pockets as he looked at Jinyoung.

“Yes sir. You’ve created us and loved us right? That is very pure. You could have given us right away but you protect us.” Jinyoung followed as Mark did, frowning when he noticed he didn’t have any pockets so he let his hand rest at his sides. 

“Are you going to pass every test today?”

“Of course I will. This trip means a lot to me.” Jinyoung made clear before he got up, holding his hands out to help Mark off the bed. “So many wrinkles.” 

“Thank you Jinyoung.” Mark brushed himself off when he got to his feet and nodded for Jinyoung to follow him, heading down to where the others were waiting for them. 

The five of them moved towards the exam rooms, Jackson got Bambam in first before leading Jinyoung to do his water exam. It was easy for the other two did their physical exams first. Bambam being the youngest his exams always took the least amount of time. He passed with flying colors in record time, being sent out of the room as Yugyeom got hooked up next. Jackson came back with Jinyoung who did better in his water exam than ever before, but it was also the first time Mark didn’t do the exam. With Yugyeom hooked up Jackson took over while Jinyoung changed, Mark went to go look over the numbers recording the data to Jinyoung’s main files before heading back. Yugyeom decided to show off showcasing his language skills by talking to Jackson in Chinese the entire time. Jackson always enjoyed when they did that for him. He passed with flying colors, everything internally was working exactly as it should be regardless of whatever they threw his way.

When it was Jinyoung’s turn Jackson lead the other two back to the aquatic unit for their durability test giving Jinyoung the privacy he always required with Mark during his tests. This time Mark left the window to him clear so Jinyoung could see him the entire time. Reminding Jinyoung to keep his mind blank for the whole exam. Every time they removed his chest plate Jinyoung looked so sad, as if he remembered in that moment that he wasn’t human. Mark always found it fascinating to see the emotional range Jinyoung went through during his exams. 

“Jinyoung everything looks good so far. I’m very proud of you.” Mark praised, having Jinyoung set back down so his chest plate could be re-attached. Jinyoung’s core did spike at the praise but it happened with all of them. Mark left it alone as the skin around Jinyoung’s chest started to grow back at a perfect rate. 

“Alright the test is over, you’ve passed.” Mark said, moving to put the window back to normal before he left the room, heading into the exam room. Jinyoung was fixing his clothes, waving the machines away since he never liked how they got him dressed. Mark could only laugh at it.

“Okay. You’re not going to like this next part but until we’re in the car I need you to hide your exterior. Ah! Don’t give me that look.” Mark warned, helping button Jinyoung’s shirt back up before he reached up to fix his hair. 

“I know it’s for our own safety but I hate looking like that. I feel no connection to it like I do this.” Jinyoung sighed, knowing it was for his own good. Especially if it meant more time with his creator.

“You have done very well Jinyoung. Tell me, how did you keep your emotions in check this month?” Mark moved to lead Jinyoung out of the room and back down the hallway towards their living spaces.

“I tried very hard not to think of you. Whenever I think of you my unit gets emotional, excited, it races. If I think of Dr. Choi, or the others I feel normal. I pictured them, instead of you behind the glass.” Jinyoung said simply and Mark chewed at his lip, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting at all.

“That’s a good way to handle it. A lot of people think about something else if it helps them relax.” Mark gestured for Jinyoung to get himself ready. 

“You are the only one I feel relaxed around Sir. They don’t calm me down more, they just don’t excite me how you do.” Jinyoung said before vanishing into his room. Mark felt a bit flustered, looking down at the floor before he left to go set everything up for them to leave. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This feels very odd.” Yugyeom mentioned, looking at himself in his second form. Even he was having trouble adjusting to the way it looked and felt for him. Jinyoung was still sulking to the side, but he kept quiet. He didn’t want to ruin this for the three of them by having another outburst. 

“We request to leave.” Bambam said to the door, looking up at the camera attached to the top of it.

“Request granted, be careful boys.” The computer said and the three were allowed to head into the lab. 

K9CO looked over at the new people and barked happily, rushing over to see what was going on as the doors closed behind the three units. Jinyoung gasped and got down to scoop the dog up in his arms. 

“You guys have pets in here now?” He asked, looking over as Mark walked out of his office locking it up.

“We just created her a few weeks ago. She’s still in her test stages.” Mark beamed, walking over to pet the puppy before he reached up to feel the now slightly transparent skin covering Jinyoung’s face. He hadn’t really seen this side of him in a while, it was odd even for him. 

“Okay so we’re going to head down to the cars, you guys can change back once we’re inside.” Mark made clear, fixing all of their clothes before he took K9CO from them and set her down. She happily walked back to Youngjae and jumped up on his lap.

“We’re going to head out, I will see you guys later. Please have the presentation to me before you leave.” Mark said to Jackson and Youngjae who nodded, Jaebum threw his bag over his shoulders ready to head out with Mark and the units. 

Getting them into the elevator was fine, getting them down into the lobby also not a problem. They all acted as if they were standard help units which made Mark feel more comfortable walking around with them. As soon as the doors opened and they were out Mark noticed Jinyoung’s curiosity started to get the best of him, he only hoped he was able to keep his emotions at bay. He saw the human workers, as well as all the other helper units walking around with their owners, models of all shapes and sizes. Some micro units flying around, some large units carrying their owners from one area to the next. Jinyoung tugged at Mark’s arm pointing to something he was seeing in the distance.

“Yes KMU9422A.” Mark kept walking, though he did look in the direction that Jinyoung was pointing. 

“That one is so little. How can it possibly be of any assistance.” He asked, Bambam and Yugyeom also looked over smiling at the smaller unit. A doll looking girl in a white dress zooming around by the window. 

“They are message units. You can deliver a message from one lab to the next through them. Like little mail bots. They charge by solar so they like to stay by the windows.” Mark explained, waving to the units at the door checking security. The three of them went off in the detectors but since they looked like helper bots they were just waved through with no issue. The hard part seemed to be over. Mark didn’t know why he was so nervous when in this form they looked like any typical Android did.

“Alright who wants to ride with me, who wants to ride with Dr. Im?” 

“I will ride with you Sir!” Mark already figured that Jinyoung would pick him. It seemed Yugyeom also wanted to as well. Bambam liked Dr. Im because he always brought him new books so he went with him. 

“What is this!” Jinyoung asked as Mark threw his bag into the trunk before he climbed inside the car. The two followed with Jinyoung in the front and Yugyeom in the back. 

“This is my car, it will get us home.” He said starting it up, selecting home from the options menu and sat back as it pulled out of the building parking lot, since Jaebum was tailing along with them his own car hooked up with Mark’s so they wouldn’t get separated. Reaching over to completely block out the windows so nobody could see in but they could still see out Mark turned in his chair to better face the other two. 

“You guys can change back now.” Mark allowed, watching as both of them let out a happy sigh and focused on switching their exo’s back to normal. Once their skin generated back to it’s true form Jinyoung sank back in the chair happily. 

“I feel so much better Sir.” Jinyoung ran his hands over his face, smiling to himself that he was back to what he considered normal. Mark took mental notes about his mind set towards his artificial skin vs the under layer that kept him protected seemed to be so different even if it was the same thing.

“I am so excited to see where you stay creator. I am unhappy it’s so far from us but I suspect it’s very nice.” Yugyeom praised, smiling wide as he made himself more comfortable on the chair, a natural human reaction that Mark had never seen in him before. 

“It’s large, which sometimes I don’t like being all alone but I’m almost never home. I spend more nights at the lab than I should.” Mark laughed, rubbing at his neck gently before he looked over at the two units. 

“You spend nights at the lab? But we never see you until the morning.” 

“I often fall asleep inside my office working, then my alarm wakes me up. I’ll use the lab showers to change and get ready for the day before coming to see you boys.”

“Well now we have beds. I think you should give us access to the main lab so we can come get you if you fall asleep. Sleeping in that position will hurt your back, and take years off your life.” Yugyeom worried, sitting up more to take Mark’s hands as his eyes switched to scan his body. 

“You have very tense muscles in your shoulders, a sign of stress and fatigue. We need to fix that soon.” Yugyeom’s eyes flashed back before he let go of Mark’s hands. 

“I am okay, thank you Yugyeom. I will sleep well this weekend, I know you three will make sure of it.” Mark laughed, laying back some he watched as Jinyoung reached over to take his hand, lacing their fingers together carefully. Mark looked up so that their eyes could lock, feeling cautious about Jinyoung’s smile.

“You can sleep on the way back to your place, we still have 37 minutes to go.” Jinyoung was good at remembering. Mark said he lived 45 minutes away, he had been timing it in his head since they started to move. But he was right, he did have time to rest. 

“Wake me in 34.” Mark said, curling up in his seat to rest. Jinyoung made sure to keep his hand in Mark’s own for his creators comfort as he looked to Yugyeom.

“This is the perfect chance for us to show him we can do everything he needs.” Jinyoung said softly, Yugyeom nodded in agreement before looking out of the window to watch everything passing by him.

Although years had passed the world itself was still similar to how it had always been. Buildings grew taller, older ones were taken down in favor for newer ones but it wasn’t the typical glass city you saw in all the older movies about what the future would look like. It seemed like they were getting there, but not yet. Regardless the two Androids seemed to be in awe of everything from basic street signs to buildings that seemed to go up into the clouds. They recorded everything in their memory, never wanting to forget their first adventure.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Creator wake up, we have arrived.” Jinyoung carefully ran his fingers through Mark’s hair. Wanting to slowly wake him up since he seemed so at peace. Mark wasn’t familiar with such serenity. Most of the time it was either his alarm or house unit waking him up in a rather loud fashion. Eyes blinking open slowly Mark looked around confused before he saw Jinyoung quite close to his face.

“Jinyoung.” He said softly, enjoying the feel of Jinyoung’s fingers in his hair before he sat up and yawned. Looking down he saw his fingers were still laced with Jinyoung’s and carefully undid them. “Thank you for waking me up, how much time do we have?” 

“Now 2 minutes, it took one to wake you.” Jinyoung smiled, moving to look back out of the window. A call rang through and Jaebum popped up on the front window, Bambam riding next to him. Mark smiled at the sight and rubbed his tired eyes. 

“Did you sleep well Creator? Dr. Im has so many books in his car it’s been wonderful!” Bambam held several up and Mark laughed. He was happy to see Bambam enjoying himself. 

“I did sleep well yes, I needed that nap.” Mark smiled, turning to Jaebum who also looked as if he had just woken up. 

“Is Jungsoon making his famous fried rice?” Jaebum licked his lips and clapped his hands together.

“I think he said this morning something about rice. I’m sure he is planning quite the dinner judging by his morning the shopping trip. I got a notification for a rather large grocery bill earlier this afternoon, but he knows that these three won't be eating. Who knows what he’s cooking.” Mark laughed, looking as they arrived at the front gate to his house. The cars were scanned and allowed to pass, because Mark didn’t mess around with security at work and his home was no different. The call ended and once the cars came to a stop he moved to climb out.

Most of Mark’s money was inherited through his grandfather, the man had struck gold developing animatronic limbs for amputee patients that via the synthetic skin looked and felt like the real thing. It had the ability to fuse naturally giving people a second chance at living how they were accustomed to. When he died most of the money went to Mark. Not because his father was a bad person, but they both understood that Mark’s mind was so far advanced that he needed it to help save the world of Androids from the bad reputation they were getting. 

The house was fully designed by him, every gadget, every security system, every code his own invention. It was a three story building with giant open windows, a beautiful garden with tall trees scattered about the property. Around back was a rather large pool that had an underground connection to the inside pool. The gate opening the two was always closed when Mark wasn’t around to prevent people from being able to get inside his house. 

Heading up the walkway he was greeted by Jungsoon opening the door as he always did, bowing his head at his creator and the rest of them.

“Welcome home Master Mark. I hope your day was good. Welcome friends of Master Mark.” Again he bowed before shutting the door. Jinyoung looked confused, turning to Yugyeom. 

“Who is Mark?” He asked and Yugyeom shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I was wondering.” He added before turning to Mark who was shrugging his jacket off, removing his shoes to slide into his house slippers. 

“Creator, who is Mark?” Yugyeom asked, following as Mark did walking further into the house with him.

“Oh! I am. That’s my given name. Like you are Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jinyoung. I’m Tuan Mark, and this is Im Jaebum.” Mark gestured from him to Jebum who smiled. He liked hearing his first name and given how private everything at the lab was he didn’t hear it often.

“Mark. Are we allowed to call you that? It sounds so formal.. But I want to think of us as friends.” Jinyoung turned to Mark who hesitated a bit, eyeing his android before he nodded.

“If it makes you happy, but at the lab you must never call me that. For safety reasons.” Mark made clear, the three nodded before watching Mark head off into the kitchen. 

“Mark I am so happy you invited us to your home. I bet no others have a creator as kind as you.” Bambam moved to wrap his arms around Mark, showing affection wasn’t uncommon for him. Mark just laughed and pat the side of his head before pulling back to get himself a drink. Jaebum moved to a central panel and turned on some music.

Perking up Yugyeom’s eyes went wide, walking over towards the speakers to listen to what was coming out of it. Jaebum moved over and smiled at him, enjoying his curiosity.

“It’s music, you enjoy it with your heart and with your body. You can dance to it!” Jaebum motioned to the floor. 

“Dance. I see people dance in the television all the time. Is it like this?” Yugyeom started to move his body some, letting the beat guide how his limbs moved. Jaebum was impressed, his ability to match the songs with the motions was quite advanced. 

“Exactly like that, do you dance when we’re not around?” Jaebum asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the counter.

“I have never tried before, I always wanted to though. Like. You know when you get that itch to do something, that’s how I feel. But my place is very small I didn’t want to wreck anything.” Yugyeom laughed, moving his body some more. Bambam walked over and watched, an amused look on his face before he joined Yugyeom in, the two dancing almost perfectly together, they looked so happy. 

“Mark, I think we need to work on a dance area for them.” Jaebum called from the living room, Mark walked over with his drink, Jinyoung by his side as they watched the two dancing. 

“Since when can you both dance?” Mark pulled out his phone to record the both of them, smiling brightly at how happy they both looked lost in the music. “We will absolutely convert one of those empty rooms to a dance studio for them. This is great for their movement tests, their personality as well. Dance can help you find yourself… Hmm.. I’m thinking if it would be alright for us to leave their doors unlocked at night and allow them free range to something like that. We do it over the weekends anyway, they know how to secure their doors if anything were to happen…” Thinking to himself Mark stopped the video to take notes in his notepad app before he slid his phone away in his back pocket. “Jackson and Youngjae are on the way.”

“Dr. Wang, and Dr. Choi?” Jinyoung looked down at Mark curiously, Mark nodded that he was correct before he moved to relax on his sofa. Jungsoon walked over with snacks, setting them all down on the table. 

“Is there more?” Jinyoung asked and Jungsoon nodded. “Then I will help, show me the way.” Jinyoung smiled brightly, moving to follow the android back into the kitchen.

“Are you the one Master Mark speaks of the most? He seems to be so proud of his Jinyoung. He’s always working on making you comfortable.” Jungsoon smiled brightly, his face not as full of expressions but he had a few he could show.

“Yes my given name is Jinyoung. Creator takes such perfect care of me I am very thankful to him. I envy you getting to live with him like this, I wish I was allowed to do so.” Jinyoung picked up two of the trays of food Jungsoon had prepared.

“I don’t have many years left in me, maybe you will take my place when I am no longer of use.” Despite Jungsoon not feeling it, Jinyoung was saddened by his statement. 

“Why will you not last long? Creator said he only made you several years ago. You should live forever with us.”

“I was created before he knew how to make you two. I will only live for 20 years, then I will be set up in the exhibit of models before me like his father did. Master Mark often jokes about taking me to his lab and upgrading me when the time comes, but I don’t wish that. I would love it if he had someone like you around to keep him company. More so than his lover, I’m not a fan of him. He doesn’t like artificial life.” Jungsoon sighed, picking up two more trays and walked towards the table in the living room to set them down. 

“Jungsoon we’re only having four people here.” Mark laughed, moving to sample some of the little dishes that the android had spent the day making before looking over at the gate request. 

“They are here.” Mark accepted the request to let them in before getting back to the food, enjoying the show that Yugyeom and Bambam were putting on. Since they didn’t sweat, nor get tired they were able to dance to multiple songs easily without needing a break. Though by the end of the 6th song they were laughing at each other, a human characteristic that Mark found to be great progress. 

“We heard people were dancing.” Jackson walked inside with Yugyeom close behind. 

“These two are very good, I’m surprised. Jinyoung do you want to dance as well?” Mark looked at him, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze to let him know it was okay before he motioned to the boys. 

Behind them he threw up a music video and let them watch it, seeing if they could remember the dance moves and copy them. Jungsoon moved the table from the way so they didn’t knock into it, offering the guests drinks as they all started to snack on the food he prepared. Jinyoung studied the video carefully before moving to play it again. As it started the three of them danced along with the song, only messing up a few times. For the most part it was all spot on and needless to say they were all impressed. Mark clapped once it was done, turning to the three members of his team who were enjoying seeing the boys so active and happy. 

“Dinner is going to be in four hours. I have cleared the pool and the back deck for everyone.” Jungsoon said, holding out several towels. Mark looked up and laughed as he got up and thanked the unit before heading towards the giant sliding glass doors to get into the back yard. It was temperature regulated, he never wanted to deal with snow like most people in the area. The trees were tall but never in a way to block the pool from the sun which was heated anyway. 

“Why did we wait so long to work from home.” Youngjae laughed, heading out after Mark.

“Who knows.” Mark moved to transfer the music to the outside set up so the boys could still enjoy it. Heading down towards the pool Mark used the little guest house near it to change into his bathing suit.

Once he was out Jaebum went in to change, Jinyoung and the boys had no problems changing in front of everyone. It was something they did countless times every day and for them the naked form didn’t mean as much as it did for Mark and the others. Or so he thought. Jinyoung finished pulling on his trunks as Mark emerged from the changing area. Eyes scanning over his creator Jinyoung felt himself get confused. 

“Sir are you sure it’s safe of you to be showing this much skin. I think you should be covered up more.” Jinyoung moved to wrap his towel around Mark’s shoulders hiding his body.

“Jinyoung I am okay. Why would you think I shouldn’t be showing skin?” Mark teased, moving to take the towel off his neck and set it on the little chair next to him. 

“Because your skin is so perfect it should be saved for someone in an intimate setting. Letting everyone see you like this will give them ideas that it’s okay for them to think of your naked body and it’s not.” Jinyoung said it so simply like it was common to think that way, Mark’s jaw dropped slightly before he wrapped his arms around his body.

“Jinyoung people don’t see a naked male chest and think about what they look like naked. Plus you change in front of me all the time.” He tried to argue, but kept his arms tight around him.

“But… You’re my creator. Only you are allowed to see me in that way. I get uncomfortable when the others see me, even though I know they are my brothers, or when the other doctors do. I only like it when you see me exposed like that. Because I trust you the most.” Jinyoung sighed, looking up at the sun before he grabbed his t-shirt from the side and gave it to Mark.

“Plus less exposure to the sun will lessen your chances of skin cancer, so please. I wish to keep you around forever.” Jinyoung waited for Mark to take the shirt before walking off to join his brothers in the water.

Mark felt embarrassed but not in the bad way, he felt himself blush as he pulled the shirt on, carefully making sure it was on right before he moved to jump straight into the water. Typically when they did their water tests Mark was either in a wetsuit or behind glass. This was new for them. A general pool with various chemicals to keep it clean. Jinyoung and the boys went down to the bottom to walk around while the doctors stayed up top. Mark and Jackson teaming up against Jaebum and Youngjae for a game of chicken. Seeing the commotion above the three swam to the top to watch everything going on with curious eyes. When Mark fell down into the water Jinyoung swam over to make sure he was okay. 

“I’m fine I’m fine.” Mark cracked up as he surfaces, Jackson gasped and put his hands up.

“Excuse me Jinyoung I went under too!” Jackson teased and Jinyoung smiled, moving over to splash Jackson playfully.

“You need to be a sturdier base for Creator! He will win on my shoulders.” Jinyoung gestured for Mark to get up. Jackson took the challenge and let Jaebum get up on his shoulders since he was the stronger of the two.

Carefully Mark jumped up on Jinyoung’s shoulders, letting him hold onto his legs to keep him steady as another game ensued. This one was not fair because Jinyoung was built so structurally sound they got Jaebum in the water in seconds. That quickly turned to using Yugyeom as a base for Jackson which lead to a long battle between the four men. Mark eventually got Jackson down in the water declaring he and Jinyoung victorious. Mark jumped down off Jinyoung and gave his Android a hug before moving to make sure Jackson was still breathing. 

“I’m telling you, these boys are getting stronger and stronger every day.” Jaebum laughed from the edge of the pool, jumping back in now that the game had ended. Mark took to swimming around casually, climbing up on one of the pool toys to float about peacefully as the warm sun started to dry the drops of water on his skin. 

The boys played quietly, swimming from the outside to the inside several times. They were in awe of how big the pool was compared to their pool at the lab, that didn’t have a cool tunnel. Thankfully none of them were breathing models even if they had the ability to which made them look more lifelike. They could stay under the water their whole life span if they wanted though none of them really cared for the water that much. Jinyoung took to monitoring Mark above him, making sure he was okay. He watched as Youngjae started to swim over towards where his creator was and quickly swam up to yank Youngjae under the water. Mark looked over when he heard the splash only to see Youngjae pop back up shouting. 

“You have a bodyguard under water!” He yelled, moving to flip Mark anyway. Mark cracked up as he fell down into the water, careful to swim away from Youngjae’s next attack as he slid a small breathing tube between his lips to help him stay underwater longer. Looking around Mark saw Jinyoung towards the bottom and he swam down to him, wrapping his arms around the unit Mark pulled Jinyoung back up to the surface. Youngjae splashed the two of them as soon as they surfaced making Mark laugh. 

“I found the shark.” Mark teased, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung who helped him stay floating. Jinyoung looked behind him at Mark before he smiled and turned to the others.

“I will always protect you creator.” Jinyoung smiled wide, swimming them towards the more shallow end of the pool to let Mark climb out. Jinyoung followed after him. He was quick to dry himself off, the water falling right off his skin as his hair dried itself. Mark pulled the dripping shirt off him and wrapped a towel around his body instead. 

“You did very well Jinyoung. I know you will always protect me.” Mark praised, reaching up to fix Jinyoung’s hair before he heard Jungsoon calling from the house that dinner was finally ready. “You and your brothers should go change before we eat. Meet us inside please.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ate together at the table, the units happily engaged in conversation in a casual manner for the first time. They talked about developments, plans, growth for the lab. Yugyeom and Bambam both seemed excited, and willing to receive upgrades to their mood data which would in turn make them similar to Jinyoung. Their K9CO unit was such a hit already that they could use it as an intro to their type of realistic line of androids and make the population more adjusted to something like the units at the end of the table while they worked on perfecting them.

Once dinner was over Yugyeom and the boys insisted on helping with the clean up, Mark and the rest moved to the theater room to enjoy a movie as the units took care of the house. It wasn’t until there was a gate request did Mark look up curiously. It was Tae, checking his phone Mark remembered he never answered the text about tae forgetting his laptop the last time he came over. Leaving the movie room Mark let him in the gate and grabbed it from his bedroom before heading down the stairs. When Tae got to the front door Jungsoon opened it and bowed his head letting him in. 

“Master Tae I didn’t expect you this weekend.” He said and Tae just gave him a look before walking in more. 

“I have it here.” Mark said walking down the steps, he handed the bag over before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. 

“I told you not to come though. I could have met you somewhere.” Mark sighed, accepting the kiss from his boyfriend anyway, he leaned into his body happily, enjoying seeing him. 

“I know but I can kiss you better out of a car.” Tae said, looking over when he felt a pair of eyes on him and saw two figures standing near by. This playful affection was new to him.

“OH! Hi sorry. You must be the guys Mark works with. I’m Jung Taeyen.” He let go of Mark and bowed his head. 

“Nice to meet you creators boyfriend.” Yugyeom bowed his head at the man, Jinyoung did not. He was watching him carefully. 

“Creator?” Tae looked to Mark before looking back at the two boys.

“Boys go find your brother and head up to watch a movie with the doctors.” Mark said and Yugyeom nodded his head walking away, Jinyoung stayed behind. 

“Jinyoung I gave you both an order.” Mark’s tone was more formal, Jinyoung looked hurt for a moment but was quick to stand his ground. 

“Creator I wish to stay by your side.” Jinyoung tried to argue, looking right at Tae. his eyes switched to scan mode as he did a full body observation of the man. Mark watched carefully wondering what he was up to.

“What the hell is he doing! Mark what is that.” Tae looked shocked at the sight, fully believing that Jinyoung was human until his eyes changed.

“I’m detecting a third dna sample in the male's mouth. It’s not yours, it’s not his. He’s been in close contact with another human.” Jinyoungs eyes faded back and Mark pulled from Tae looking at him with a confused look on his face.

“You little shit that’s not true! How the hell can you tell any of that.” Tae tried to argue, Jungsoon watched close by, in no way about to remove Jinyoung from the situation if it meant getting the man away from their creator.

“You told me you were working late. Tae…” Mark pushed the male away from him.

“There is no way he could have known that. At all.” Tae again tried to defend himself, turning to Jinyoung. “Who are you! I don’t care what stupid light show you just gave me who are you!” 

“Hello! I am KMU9422A I was created 20.01.2295. I am a Korean male unit, capable of living on an internal rechargeable battery for 200+ years. I can tend to your laundry, cook you dinner, I speak over 300 languages. I have the capability to carry life, and am fully set up for your sexual pleasure. It’s nice to meet you. How may I assist you today?” Jinyoung gave his initialization speech and Mark sighed, he couldn’t fault Jinyoung for doing exactly what was asked of him. 

“He is the reason you couldn’t come tonight. He is what I’ve been working on, he’s the unit I created. He’s able to scan and diagnose any illness as a part of his care programming which is how he found the dna. There is no doubt that his data is correct, I created him.” Mark made clear, turning to his boyfriend. Well, ex. “You promised me you’d stay away from that tramp at work who you swore was just your friend. I will send you the rest of your things.” Mark yelled, pushing Tae out of the house.

“You’re never around anyway! All you do is work and now I see why. You create gorgeous men to be at your every beck and call. You probably even use them for-” Jinyoung shut the door in the males face, not wanting the rest of his conversation to be heard by his creator. 

“I’m sorry if I stepped out of line Creator.” Jinyoung bowed his head, Mark could only put his hands on his hips before he sighed, moving to lift Jinyoung’s chin up.

“You did me a favor thank you. A part of me never really trusted him which was why I never fully let him in... “ Mark sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as he heard the notification that Tae had left. Mark watched the gate close in the monitor before he nodded for Jinyoung to follow. 

“We can relax now before bedtime.” Mark lead Jinyoung up to the movie room to get back to the show, Jinyoung took a seat next to Mark wanting to stay close to his creator. Mark was trying not to show it but there was a sadness to him that Jinyoung noticed in his eyes. He wanted to protect him. Mark was restless through the first half, unable to get comfortable as his mind raced. Jinyoung reached over and pulled Mark close to him, letting Mark curl up into his side as Jinyoung reached to lace their fingers together. 

“I’m here Creator.” Jinyoung said softly, making sure Mark was content before he sat still, not wanting to bother Mark now that he finally stopped fidgeting around.

“Thank you Jinyoung,” Mark said softly, letting his head rest in Jinyoung’s lap as his eyes trained to the movie. It was nice to have that compassion, for some reason he didn’t feel as bothered about what happened with Jinyoung so close to him. Maybe because the unit was so special to him, he could never feel upset with him around.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is creator sleeping?” Yugyeom asked as Jinyoung walked back into the living room, Jinyoung nodded his head and took a seat by his brothers. 

“They all are, safe. Creator’s boyfriend exchanged dna with another human and creator got very unhappy with him.” Jinyoung sat back against the sofa, chewing at his lip as he tried to register why.

“Well in all the shows I’ve watched kissing is something private and personal. You only put your mouth on the persons you want to be with forever. You kiss them because they mean the most to you. So if creators boyfriend was kissing a lot of people that means he didn’t care about creator and loved other people. That’s never good. Most men in the shows that do that get beaten up.” Yugyeom said looking around, Bambam was now glued to the television watching dance videos. 

“I saw them kiss, it was weird. I didn’t like it.” Jinyoung frowned, pulling his legs up to his chest as Jungsoon walked into the room.

“I am happy you got rid of him. That human every time he was here they would fight. He doesn’t like artificial life, he thinks we have no place here. He’s always trying to get Master Mark to work at a hospital just helping the humans. When he was here I had to stay in my room, he never liked seeing me around.” Jungsoon sat by the three.

“You mentioned that before, which is why I wanted to stay by creator’s side when he showed up. I didn’t like the looks of him, he wasn’t very handsome. Though I am sad now to think that creator will be alone.” Jinyoung sighed, looking to his brothers who were both looking to him.

“He is never alone when he has us. We will never leave him. Even after he is gone from this world we will be faithful to him until we’re finished.” Yugyeom got up and pat Jinyoung’s head. “Don’t worry Jinyoung, I think creator is changing because of you. I hope you get your heart, then you can give it to him like I know you want.”

“Creator will not take it lightly, you see how he always pulls away from us. He even spoke about love with a unit, how people in the world don’t accept that sort of thing.” Jinyoung put his head down against his knees, looking as Yugyeom walked off to go rest. 

“We’re not average units Jinyoung. That’s what gives you a better chance. Who else could love creator but you? We all love him, but you should be with him. It’s better for him and you.” Bambam nodded, so sure of himself as he got up to retire to his own room. Jinyoung liked hearing that for some reason, liked to think that Mark could one day love him. 

Getting up Jinyoung said goodnight to Jungsoon before he went upstairs to Mark’s bedroom, only wanting to check on him to ensure that he was okay. Walking inside Jinyoung frowned when he heard a gently sound coming from the bed, walking over carefully Jinyoung let his hand light up to slightly illuminate the room around Mark. 

Wiping at his eyes Mark pushed the covers over his head, turning so that Jinyoung couldn’t see his crying. He didn’t even know why he was crying, breakups always sucked but if Tae cheated on him, he couldn’t help but feel like actual garbage. Jinyoung moved to sit down on the bed, his hand reaching out to carefully pull down the blankets so he could better see Mark. The puffy eyes, the red cheeks. He felt such a sadness for the state of his creator. Moving closer he carefully laid next to him, coaxing Mark into his arms before dimming the light from his hand. Mark let go, just getting his emotions out against Jinyoung’s chest. It actually felt very good to have someone there with him. Jinyoung’s capability to understand sadness was always dominate. He was good at cheering up anyone he met that had even the slightest bad day.

“I wish I could take your pain away creator.” Jinyoung said softly, holding Mark closer in his arms. Mark let out a soft laugh, pushing his face closer to Jinyoung’s chest. He felt his core beating evenly, happy that he was getting better at keeping his emotions in check. 

“I will be okay soon, I know I will. It just hurts. Relationships are such tricky things. I know I can’t be around a lot but I will never give up you guys for anyone. I don’t care who asks the answer will always be no.” Mark looked up at Jinyoung, wiping at his eyes carefully before he reaching up to place his hand over Jinyoung’s core, a soothing thing for him to do feeling the beating under his exo.

“You deserve the world and more creator, someday you’ll let someone give you that. When you’re ready.” Jinyoung smiled down at Mark though in the darkness it was hard to see. “Creator… Can I ask you a question.” 

“Of course Jinyoung.” Mark wiped at his eyes a final time, getting comfortable in the bed close to Jinyoung.

“Taeyen said that he knew why you worked so much, because you created handsome boys that you.. Did he mean to accuse you of re-producing with us?” Jinyoung looked down and Mark let out a laugh.

“Yeah.” 

“Does he not know we’re not built with the data to know how to do that?” 

“No. He doesn’t really know anything about you guys other than you’re what I do every day at work.” 

Jinyoung fell quiet, going through his data to figure out the best course of action next. He wanted to comfort Mark, to console him in his grieving over the lost relationship. He didn’t know how to though. He started to get frustrated that those might have been feelings too advanced for him, which made him feel helpless. 

“Creator…” Jinyoung said softly, looking down at a sleeping Mark in his arms. He watched his face for a few moments before he reached up to pull the covers so that his shoulder wasn’t exposed. “I will give up every weekend at your house if it meant I could love you properly, so that you never face this again.” Jinyoung lowered his voice not wanting to wake up Mark. Leaning in carefully he pushed his lips to Mark’s cheek as he saw humans do in movies countless times. Not the first kiss he had in mind, but it was a start. Jinyoung watched his creator carefully for a few more moments before he went into rest mode, staying still to keep Mark safe. Close.


	3. A New Brother

When it came time to go back to the lab none of the units were happy. They didn’t put up a fight, but for the week after they got back all of them seemed to be less energetic than usual. Mark worried if being out for that long a period of time was too much on them, but Jinyoung assured him that it was simply upsetting to have Mark leave them every night when they were so happy being around him 24/7. 

Changes were made through the whole lab once they got back. The boys were given access to the main lab so they could come visit if they wanted. They took full advantage of their new found freedom which meant Mark had the windows in the lab switched so nobody could see in if they happen to walk by.

Coco spent her nights in the unit with the boys, mostly sleeping in Yugyeom’s room when she wasn’t being played with. It wasn’t a real sleep but a simulated one as a real pet would, Youngjae wanted her to be as realistic as possible.

Yugyeom and Bambam had prepared themselves for the upcoming upgrade, excited to be given the same emotional range as Jinyoung who was also going to undergo upgrades as well. The chips had been finalized and tested on smaller models to ensure that they worked well with the core data processor currently inside the boys, when every result came back positive, Mark felt comfortable installing them into his boys. Everything seemed to be progressing. 

When the day of the upgrade came Mark worked all through the night preparing the final three chips for the boys. Blinking countless times fighting to stay awake, Mark eventually lost the battle with fatigue and wound up falling asleep at his desk.

Jinyoung came into the lab at around 1am to check and see if Mark was there. He checked every night at the same time, both happy and sad when Mark wasn’t there because it meant he was home getting decent sleep, but it also meant he was very far away. Seeing Mark curled up in his office asleep at his desk Jinyoung sighed, carefully walking inside ready to pick Mark up when he saw a glimpse of the computer, noticing what he was working on.

Jinyoung scanned the computer screen to see that he was in the process of transferring over the data for their new personality chips. Looking at the codes set up for his own Jinyoung carefully reached over Mark’s sleeping body going through the data before adding several files that had to do with re-production, romance, love, lust, passion, all the things he was missing in regards to an active sex life. He left the rest of it alone to load as he scooped Mark up in his arms. Not wanting to wake him up Jinyoung carefully walked back to where their sleeping chambers were and laid Mark down on his bed, easing him out of his shoes, his glasses, and his clothes before tucking him into the covers. Jinyoung went to leave the room when he felt Mark reach out to tug at his arm, looking down at his creator Jinyoung sighed.

“Soon Creator. I will be able to stay soon. I hope you don’t get mad at me for this.” Jinyoung carefully pulled his hand away and moved out of his room to keep Yugyeom and Bambam company. He felt that by laying next to Mark that night he would seem suspicious about what he did. 

All night it weighed heavy on his mind, he added things to a file without permission. What would be the creators reaction if he found out? 

“Jinyoung what is wrong?” Bambam asked, walking out of his room in time to see Jinyoung leave his own.

“I am nervous about our upgrade tomorrow. I added a series of romantic and sex based files to my own while Creator was asleep… I don’t know if he will see them before the procedure starts but I hope he doesn’t.” Jinyoung sighed, wrapping his arms around himself.

“But this is for you both right? Creators heart flutters when you hold his hand, when you say kind words to him. He blushes. That means attraction does it not? Maybe he kept those things from you to prevent himself from taking that extra step, not wanting to complicate your relationship.” Bambam shrugged, leaning back against the wall. 

“I know that I can feel more towards him, that I love him as much as this lets me and I want it to be more. Who is to say that a love between us and them is wrong?” Jinyoung moved to walk into Yugyeom’s room, Bambam followed closely behind. 

“His lover cheated on him, you detected the DNA correct?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung nodded his head yes, scowling at the thought.

“Jungsoon also told me that Taeyen hated Androids. That he would have to hide when he came around because he would be mean to him. He would make Creator power him down.” tapping into his humanity he shivered at the thought. 

Lately Jinyoung had been trying to practice more human type behaviours. Chewing at your lip when you’re nervous, shivering, sighing. Things he generally would never do but Mark wanted them all to become more passable if in the event anything happened they would have more options to stay safe.

“What did you ask for in your upgrade?” Yugyeom asked, sitting down near the other two.

“Creator said they have ways where you can change your hairstyle and color at will, I would very much like to do that. I asked for blue eyes but they said no. However they will get me contacts if I want to play around. What about you guys?”

“I want to be a little taller. I also asked for the hair changing module. Personality I guess whatever they give us. I don’t feel the need for the romantic aspect of things like Jinyoung does but maybe after a few years with the new emotions I will be ready for it. I want to understand dance more too. Oh and smell. I think we’re all going to be able to smell.” Yugyeom seemed excited at that, his hands happily clapping in front of him.

“Jinyoung put romance and love into his data without Creator knowing. He is going to be in big trouble tomorrow.” Bambam shook his head, smirking towards his brother who sunk down in his chair more.

“I don’t want to change my hair, or my looks, or anything like that because this is how Creator made me. He must have had a reason to give me what I have now so I want to keep everything how he visioned me to be. Emotional, personality, that’s all I want upgraded. He loves me how I am, or will love me once I am able to understand love more.” Although a part of him still felt guilty, Jinyoung knew this was for the best. He just hoped he didn’t get caught.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir. Creator Tuan.” Jinyoung moved towards the bed, carefully bending down on it to get to Mark. His hand slid out again to push through his hair, carefully getting it out of his face as he watched the boy sleeping. He looked so at peace, so comfortable. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile softly as he kept slowly trying to wake Mark up.

“Mmmm… Jinyoung.” Mark mumbled in his sleep, curling up with the pillow more. 

“I’m here Creator.” Jinyoung looked confused, cocking his head to the side at the way Mark said his name before Mark’s eyes fluttered open, it took him a minute to register his surroundings before he looked up at Jinyoung carefully.

“What time is it?” He rolled over, forcing Jinyoung’s hand from his hair as his body stretched. Jinyoung put his hands in his lap.

“9:00 exactly. You’re normally here by 10:00 so I figured this gives you an hour to wake up and get ready.” Jinyoung smiled down at Mark, enjoying having him in his bed like this. 

“I haven’t slept in like this in years. An hour is perfect time though thank you Jinyoung.” Mark praised, noting the way Jinyoung sat up taller at his words. Mark carefully climbed out of the bed and stretched his body, looking down confused when he noticed that his clothes were gone. Turning to Jinyoung he raised an eyebrow.

“I read that it’s uncomfortable for humans to sleep in their clothing, everything is over there washed and ready for you.” Jinyoung motioned towards the clothes hanging on the door. Mark felt a bit flustered again, wrapping his arms around his mostly naked body as he walked to gather the clothes.

“Thank you Jinyoung. Gather your brothers together and meet us by the exam room in one hour. We will start early today so we have all day to test the new data cores.” Mark left the room carefully heading down to their unit washroom. Setting his clothes down on a hook he looked at himself in the mirror.

His face was flushed, his heart beating a little fast, the muscles in his neck and shoulders tense. He couldn’t stop thinking about how gently Jinyoung woke him up every time they were together, the weekend they stayed over Jinyoung woke him in a similar fashion every day. The care he took in making sure he was in a bed and not at his desk meant Jinyoung came out to check on him. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind, jumping into the shower instead washing away his inappropriate thoughts towards Jinyoung. His body still suffering from morning wood, but he didn’t want to relieve himself fearing that Jinyoung would come to mind again while he did. 

He left it alone while he showered, groaning every time his hands would brush by his erection, trying so hard not to cave. He didn’t understand why his own body was going through this, tormented with visions of strong shoulders, defined hips, full lips. Mark’s mind raced so much he nearly bolted out of the shower and dried off to get dressed. Tucking his problem down and away while he finished the rest of his morning routine. 

“Sir.” A voice behind him rang through the shower making Mark so scared he dropped his toothbrush and nearly fell over. Turning around to see Jaebum walking inside with a curious look on his face.

“Jumpy today.” He said, moving to splash water on his face. His own body still trying to wake itself up. 

“I slept here, Jinyoung only woke me up a half hour ago. I’m still trying to get my head straight.” Mark sighed, spitting into the sink before he rinsed his mouth out. 

“At least those beds are going to get use.” Jaebum laughed, wiping his face down before he fixed his hair in the mirror. Mark ignored the comment about the bed, bending over to pick his tooth brush back up rinsing it off in the sink.

“Are the cores finished loading? I haven’t checked them yet.” Mark moved to finish getting dressed, feeling oddly exposed shirtless in the room with Jaebum. Jinyoung’s words from the pool weighing heavy in his head.

“Yeah all three of them are done, stable, they look great. I’m having them transferred to the lab right now so we can get started.” Jaebum smiled, looking over when Youngjae walked in the room.

“The cores are in the exam room, the boys are ready and waiting for us outside of the door. Jackson just arrived as well he’s getting ready.” Youngjae looked to Jaebum, making a little motion towards his neck that had Jaebum fixing the way his shirt was sitting. Mark smirked and started to head out of the room.

“If you two are going to sleep together, invest in cover up. Or just admit it already” He said leaving the room, smirking to himself as he walked down to where the boys were sitting. All in white as they were the day they were created. Mark smiled at all of them happily before ushering Yugyeom in first. He knew that being the middle he needed a bit more work since his advances would be so extreme for him. He wanted to ensure that he had the most time to adjust to everything that would take place.

After Yugyeom went Bambam, walking out of the lab Bambam held his head as it started to process all the new data. The rush of new feelings and emotions were so crazy for him. Turning to Yugyeom they both smiled happily at each other. 

“Is this how you’ve lived every day brother?” Bambam asked Jinyoung who stood up happily nodding to them both, Jinyoung reached out to take their hands in his happy that they did well in their upgrades. 

“It is yes! And it’s about to get better. Go rest you two, I will see you when I’m done.” Jinyoung dropped their hands and walked into the exam room, bowing his head to Mark and the others. 

“Are you excited Jinyoung?” Mark motioned to the chair for him to have a seat, letting him get comfortable before starting a general exam as anyone would if they were seeing the doctor. 

“I am very happy to see what improvements you wish to give me.” Jinyoung smiled, keeping his body relaxed as Mark carefully put his stethoscope over Jinyoung’s core. He waited a while listening before gave the thumbs up to Jaebum.

“Everything seems good we can begin.” Mark moved away from Jinyoung, standing behind the main computer desk to start typing things in before the machines operated by Jaebum and Youngjae lifted Jinyoung up. 

His chest plate was removed, as were his legs and arms. Jinyoung's fear started to spike but he knew that this was what an upgrade consisted of. Jinyoung was powered down as his core was replaced for the new advanced one, Mark walking over to install the chips that loaded overnight himself. When they all clicked into place Mark moved his hand further inside to turn Jinyoung back on. Watching him wake up with a gasp Mark smiled at him. His core resembled a human heart now, the blue glow lighting up Mark’s face as it beat as any realistic heart would. On a scan it passed as human from the looks of it, which was what Mark had been working years to perfect. 

“Welcome back!” Mark hummed happily, fixing a few more things inside Jinyoung’s chest before he took a step back and let the machines attach the rest of his new upgraded limbs.

The skin on his new model was more advanced than the one before it. Once everything formed around him sealing him up Jinyoung looked as lifelike as Mark did. Eyes scanned over every detail making sure it was right as his backplate was attached and he was lowered back to his feet. The machines detached from him letting him free to do as he willed.

“Take a few steps for me.” Mark moved back holding out his hands. Jinyoung walked closer to him carefully taking Mark’s hands in his own as he walked off the platform.

“How do you feel?” Mark smiled, running his hands along the new skin before placing his hand over Jinyoung’s core feeling it beat.

“Did you make me taller?” Jinyoung smirked, looking down at Mark.

“A little yeah. Boys get taller as they age.” He shrugged, moving to hand Jinyoung his clothes so he wasn’t standing there naked.

“I think I feel better, my head is not racing as much. I understand more.” Jinyoung quickly put his clothes on, walking to look in the mirror. Happy that other than a few new inches nothing about him changed.

“Good. I want you boys to rest. We will test you to see how things are connected before we go home later.” Mark pulled all the data onto his tablet and moved to leave the room with Jinyoung.

“Does he know?” Bambam asked as they watched Mark head back into the main lab. 

“No. But he will soon enough I feel. He is so brilliant. I just hope he understands why I did it.” Jinyoung moved to his room to get into his regular clothes.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, overhearing the conversation between the two boys. Crossing his arms over his chest, curiosity got the better of him. 

“Are you going to get in trouble Jinyoung?” Jackson asked, the two Androids jumped at the voice behind them. Jinyoung turned around slowly and put his hands up.

“Dr. Wang we are still fragile, you can’t sneak up on us like that. I have to go organize things, please excuse me.” Jinyoung bowed his head to the Doctor before he raced away from him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Everything looks stable, the new cores are making all three operate at a higher rate but it’s not overpowering anything. If anything it’s helped them balance out. Bambam has already changed his hair to white, as did Yugyeom to pink. Jinyoung is ordering new clothes for his new body, actually they all are.” Jackson looked over the data, smiling at the progress before he got up. 

“What made you give Jinyoung love, romance, and a labido though?” He asked, sitting by where Mark was working. 

“I didn’t...” Mark looked up confused, moving to open the data file that had loaded onto Jinyoung's new processor. He scanned over all the upgrades until he got to the last few on the bottom, seeing the time stamp they were added he groaned and quickly rushed out of his chair. 

“Boss?” Jackson yelled after him, watching the doors shut behind him before he moved to the computer to see what had Mark rushing away from the office.

Mark gestured for Bambam and Yugyeom to get inside their rooms until further notice before he moved into Jinyoung's room. Disabling the cameras quickly he walked in to find Jinyoung making his bed. He was just in a t-shirt that fit tight to his new torso, and a pair of pants that came up past his ankles. Mark had to swallow hard as he moved closer and knocked on the door. 

“Creator!” Jinyoung looked up smiling, finishing what he was doing before he bowed his head politely. 

“Jinyoung, how are you feeling?” Mark asked, moving to sit in a chair on the room. Jinyoung walked over and knelt down infront of him. 

“Very well Creator. I have never felt so calm before. I feel I can process emotion and thought so much faster that I’m not longer plagued by the meaning of simple things. I feel stronger, happier.” Jinyoung beamed. 

“Good. That is what we wanted. Jinyoung I need you to be honest with me. Did you edit your data last night?” Mark leaned closer, resting his hands on his knees. Jinyoung looked so guilty, his head hanging low as he chewed at his lower lip. 

“I want to love Creator. The files were open on the computer when you were sleeping so I added them. I knew you… wouldn’t understand why I need them so I figured with them in place I could show you.” Jinyoung looked up again, his lower lip quivering as he blinked several times. When a tear fell from his eye Mark gasped, how.. That wasn’t possible

“I know you probably could never think of me in that way but I wanted a chance. To be considered. You are so perfect in my eyes, so handsome, loving, kind, I get jealous when others have your attention, I wanted to hurt Taeyen for cheating on you with another human.” Jinyoung's fists balled against his thighs at the thought.

“I can love you better, forever, I needed to know how to be your dream man, how to be your everything so that you never had to go through that pain again. Watching you cry I.. I wanted to take all of your pain away. I didn’t understand it, not how I do now. I am better now, I needed this.” Jinyoung got up slightly and moved to kneel in front of Mark, his hands resting over Mark's own as he looked up at him. 

“I know what I am… but I am more than those around me. I can be everything for you, I love you Creator… I understand how much now.” 

Mark watched Jinyoung carefully, eyes scanning his facial expressions. He never lied, Mark knew that. What he did was bad, but he confessed and presented a solid argument for why he did it. There was a conflicted tug at Mark’s heart as he thought about everything the other said, he seemed so animate about it that Mark understood exactly why he did what he did even if that behavior wasn’t ideal.

“At my house, did you really detect a third DNA in Tae’s mouth.” Mark asked, moving his hands from Jinyoung’s to cross his arms over his chest. 

“You two kissed, I detected yours, his own, and a third human species mixed in. I also detected traces of a silicone based substance present on his groin area but I didn’t think that meant anything.” Jinyoung sat back from Mark, nervous he did the wrong thing. 

“Silicone… that asshole!” Mark groaned, sitting back in the chair. Jinyoung looked at him confused. He got up more to put his hands on Mark’s knees, trying to comfort him.

“When two men have sex most of the time they often use a silicone based lubrication to make penetration easier. Since a water based lube gets absorbed by the walls inside the anal cavity and needs constant reapplication, silicone is preferred since it doesn’t absorb so easily meaning you can have sex for longer without interruption. That means he not only kissed another human but had sex with one.” Mark rubbed at his face, getting up quickly trying not to knock Jinyoung over in the process. Mark started pacing back and forth in the room, chewing at his lip while he processed all the information given to him.

Jinyoung got up and watched carefully. He could feel Mark’s distress, he could feel his pain through his actions and facial expressions. Moving cautiously Jinyoung reached out to still his creator before he wrapped his arms around Mark from behind pulling him tight against his chest. 

“Creator. Please let me take your pain away.” Jinyoung whispered, careful not to hold Mark too tight. Mark let out a whimper before his body melted back against Jinyoung's own. 

He didn’t feel the hard metal casing, the cold animatronic exo. Jinyoung was warm, he was breathing, soft. His fingers gripped into the fabric of Mark's shirt almost scared to let him go.

“Jinyoung..” Mark whispered, eyes focused ahead of him before he closed them softly. 

“Thank you. I should have known that you needed this, that you were advancing on your own. I didn’t expect it but I encourage it, all of it.” Mark reached up to get Jinyoung to loosen his grip as he turned around carefully. “I need you to ease into these new uploads for a little while longer, please. There is zero rush for anything. I will consider what you’re asking me but I just got out of a relationship and I suspect you now know humans need time to heal. Thank you for loving me, you make me very happy Jinyoung.” Mark moved his hands up to cup Jinyoung’s cheeks gently.

“Creator, can I ask just one favor from you. After this I will leave you alone until you are ready.” Jinyoung moved to drop his hands to Mark’s hips, gently drawing him in as he saw Tae do at the house, as he had seen countless people do in the shows he watched with Yugyeom.

“Anything.” Mark smiled, his hands resting on Jinyoung’s shoulders. 

“Can I know what it’s like to kiss you, just once. Even of it never happens again I can cherish the one memory of it for my entire life span.” 

Pausing, Mark chewed at his lower lip again. He thought about how many ways this was wrong, and how many ways it wasn’t. Jinyoung was his, Mark created every part of him. He was designed to be everything Mark wanted out of the Android world. He didn’t feel this anxious around the other two, so it wasn’t an attraction towards Androids in general. He suspected he was quiet for too long when Jinyoung nudged him closer by his hips. Mark looked up at Jinyoung, watching him lick over his lips. Another human trait he didn’t have to do but picked up on.

He gave in. Nodding his head gently Mark leaned up to close the slight gap between their mouths. Pressing his lips against Jinyoung’s shocking himself at how lifelike it felt. He could tell that Jinyoung had on chapstick even if he didn’t need it since his lips could never get chapped like a humans could, his lips felt so soft and full like silk against his own. It took Jinyoung a moment to register what to do but he followed what Mark was doing carefully. Their lips slid together in a perfect harmony, exploring the new sensation for both of them. Mark’s first kiss with an Android, Jinyoung’s first kiss ever. 

Opening his mouth carefully Jinyoung took the next step, having done enough research on the subject to know there were different styles of kissing. Mark felt weak at how well Jinyoung was handling the kiss, body pushing up trying to fight how weak his knees had become. Jinyoung quickly moved the two of them so that Mark was pressed back against the wall, his body tight against his to keep his creator up as their tongues kept exploring each others. 

This part was weird for Mark since Jinyoung didn’t really produce saliva, so it was dry- but not uncomfortably so. His saliva transferred to Jinyoung’s mouth making it wet which added a new sensation for both of them. Jinyoung’s hands slid to wrap around Mark’s lower back as they finally pulled away from the kiss. Mark out of breath, head keeping close to Jinyoung’s own as he did his best to catch his breath. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered open, watching Mark carefully.

“Creator are you okay? You’re out of breath.” Jinyoung worried, nudging his nose against Mark’s cheek before kissing gently at the skin around his face. 

“I’m okay. That’s a natural reaction for a human after a good kiss, sometimes they get so into it they forget to breathe.” Mark laughed, leaning his head into the kisses before he pulled back to look at Jinyoung.

“Are you saying I was good?” Jinyoung smirked, pulling his head back to look down at Mark. Blushing Mark turned his head away and looked down at Jinyoung’s chest instead. That didn’t really help either.

“I am saying it was very good yes. Someone has been researching.” Mark moved to look up at Jinyoung, so tempted to kiss him again but he knew that if he started they would never stop. 

“Of course I have been. How would I know how to properly love you when the time came if I knew nothing on the subject. Now that I can actually use all of me, I will research more to become the ideal lover.” Jinyoung said happily and Mark could only giggle at his determination. 

“Alright but don’t go trying it out on anyone. Your brothers don’t have those emotions. If you’re going to do anything sexual, tell me. I will provide you with what you need and ensure your cameras are off for your privacy.” Mark pushed Jinyoung back to get away from him, fanning his face before he moved to grab his clipboard.

“Oh you don’t want to watch me?” Jinyoung smirked again, moving to sit down on his bed. Mark nearly tripped over himself, having to hold onto the chair to avoid face planting. 

“Me? What. No. That’s. No!” Mark stuttered, his face turning bright red as he carefully backed out of the bedroom. “I have work to do, behave yourself. If you need anything we will be in the lab.” Mark quickly turned Jinyoung’s cameras back on before he left the room, leaving the door open for him before he rushed back to his office.

Setting the note pad down Mark moved to bang his head on the desk before he rubbed his fingers over his lips. He could still feel Jinyoung’s lips were pressed against his own. 

“Boss?” Youngjae said, making Mark jump so high he banged his knee on the desk. Groaning in pain Mark rubbed his knee before glaring at Youngjae.

“Why are your lips so puffy and red.” Youngjae raised an eyebrow, leaning against the desk. Again Mark started to blush waving him off by sliding further under the desk. He didn’t need him seeing any other problems he was currently having.

“What did you need Choi.” Mark quickly changed the subject, looking at his computer as he bit at his lower lip.

“I emailed you all the new requests the boys put in. The sleep mode you installed on all of them seems to be useful. Yugyeom and Bambam are taking naps, they were in here while you were with Jinyoung and said they wanted to explore what it was like to nap. Coco is with Bambam.” Youngjae moved off the desk to rub at the back of his neck. 

“From what I can see upgrading their emotional range only made them more stable. I think the ability to understand and process everything easier will help them not need to use so much energy understanding. I was worried that it would be too much and they would overload but it’s having the opposite effect.” Mark sat back in his chair, eyes carefully scanning over the data.

“Jinyoung was experiencing an elevated heartbeat a few moments ago, and what we’re assuming was arousal when you were in there? Since he’s still hooked up to all the monitors we noticed some uh.. Activity?” Youngjae said softly and Mark’s arm slipping off the chair nearly making him fall out of it hopefully didn’t give him away. Clearing his throat Mark shifted in his seat again moving to see what Youngjae was talking about. Around the time of their kissing Jinyoung was experiencing heightened emotions, a faster heartbeat, and… arousal.

“I’ll have a talk with him.” Mark said, voice breaking mid sentence which had him wanting to bang his head on his desk again. 

“Good idea.” Youngjae smirked, heading out of the room letting the door lock behind him. 

“What happened? Did he know what was going on.” Jaebum looked up from his computer, pushing his glasses up into his hair as he rubbed at his left eye gently with the back of his hand.

“I think.. Tuan and Jinyoung just shared a kiss, or some other intimate moment. Mark’s lips are puffy, and slightly bruised. He was jumpy…” Youngjae sat down at his desk biting his own lip. 

“Well then you owe me $300, because I told you it was only a matter of time before he realized how in love with him Jinyoung is, and vice versa.” Jackson looked over to Jaebum and held out his hand. 

“Fuck you! We don’t know that’s what it is!” 

“Yes we do! Jinyoung now has romance data. He has love, romance, passion, lust, a sex drive, understanding of how to have sex and reproduction. Everything he needs was installed in the new core Tuan just put in him.” Youngjae chimed up, pushing his hair out of his face.

“When did Tuan do that? Last night? It wasn’t like that when we left. I thought they had a deal that he would either spend the last weekend of every month at his house, or get that data.” Jackson raised an eyebrow, moving to open the upload files.

“I think Jinyoung did it himself when he came to check on Tuan.” Youngjae started looking around the camera before he pulled up security footage from the night before, grabbing the data he threw it to Jackson and Jaebum’s computer for them to watch.

“Every morning since we gave them access to the lab I’ve been looking at the security cameras. It seems that every night at 1am Jinyoung comes out here like clockwork and goes to Tuan’s office to see if he’s sleeping there. Last night he went in, stayed for a while, then carried him into his bedroom... but didn’t stay with him, he went to Yugyeom’s room after he tucked him in and they watched some drama all night.” Youngjae played the videos for them before hearing Mark’s office door open. He quickly closed the feed so Mark couldn’t see what they were doing.

“Do we have any plans for lunch yet?” Mark asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked out of the office, stopping when he noticed three sets of eyes watching him. Raising an eyebrow Mark lowered his hands sliding them both into his pockets. “I take that as a no… or a yes. Stop staring at me.” Mark frowned.

“Boss are we going to have to sit you down and have the birds and the bees talk.” Jackson smirked, sitting back in his chair. Mark’s eyes went wide at the comment before he put his hands up ready to defend himself.

“Hold up what no! That’s crazy, why would you think that. Jinyoung shouldn’t be talking about-” Mark started, Jaebum smirked from his chair.

“We never said anything about Jinyoung.” He cut in, eyes scanning over Mark’s body, watching how flustered he was getting. Mark felt the heat rising in his cheeks again, about to say something when the bay doors opened up. Looking over he watched as Jinyoung and Yugyeom walked through, bowing their heads to the three scientists.

“Ohhhh Jinyoung. How are you feeling?” Jackson said in a sing song voice, Mark grumbled under his breath as he quickly walked back into his office hiding behind his desk. Jinyoung watched Mark leave with a confused look on his face before he turned to Jackson.

“Very well, much better than I ever have before. Thank you for how hard you all have been working to help us upgrade.” Jinyoung smiled wide, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Is Creator okay? He looked stressed about something.” Yugyeom frowned, looking towards the locked office before he looked to Jinyoung. “Could this be because of your kiss?” He asked, both of them jumping when Jackson slammed the table and stood up. 

“I knew it! I KNEW IT! Im I expect to be paid in full.” Jackson pointed to Jaebum who groaned and rubbed his face. 

“Paid in full for what Dr. Wang?” Yugyeom raised an eyebrow, moving carefully to sit on the desks by the scientists.

“Don’t worry about it. Jinyoung can you go see what Mark wants to do about lunch, we’re all starving and he hasn’t decided yet.” Jaebum pulled out his phone to send over the wire transfer, glaring at Jackson when it sent before turning back to his work. Jackson threw his arms up in the air as Jinyoung walked towards the office, knocking before he let himself in. 

“Creator, the others wish to know what you want for lunch.” Jinyoung looked around for Mark, frowning when he saw him hiding behind the computer screens. 

“There you are. Creator you need to eat before your energy drops.” Jinyoung moved around the desk, leaning against it. Mark looked up and groaned, rubbing at his head gently before he finally looked at Jinyoung. 

“Kimchi ramen with fried pork. White rice on the side… Tell them to order from that restaurant we got from last time.” Mark sat back in his chair, having no idea why he suddenly felt so nervous around Jinyoung. 

“You should have vegetables with that, it’s not a balanced lunch.” Jinyoung said with a sigh.

“You’re probably right, I don’t know when the last time I ate a vegetable was- wait no. What.” Mark waved his hands and got up, shooing Jinyoung away from his desk.

“You are not my mother you can’t force me to eat vegetables.” Mark opened the door and gestured for Jinyoung to leave. Jinyoung just winked and stuck his tongue out playfully, Mark grumbled to himself at the sight. It was almost scary how human Jinyoung had become since the procedure earlier on. That entire scenario Mark honestly forgot that Jinyoung was an android. His expressions, gestures, motion was so fluid it was like another scientist walked in and asked him about lunch. 

When the door closed behind him Jinyoung smiled to himself, walking back towards the doctors who gave each other knowing looks. 

“He wants Kimchi ramen, fried pork, white rice, spicy broccoli from the place you guys ordered last time.” Jinyoung said to the doctors, Youngjae raised an eyebrow at the order.

“Broccoli..” He repeated, watching as Jinyoung nodded before shrugging and moving to place everyone’s orders online. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Close your eyes boys, no peaking.” Mark made clear, pointing to the three units watching as they closed their eyes, he moved to make Yugyeom hold onto Jinyoung, and Bambam hold onto Yugyeom. Taking one of Jinyoung’s hands he lead them through the back area of their lab, Jackson opening the door for him as Mark lead the three inside. 

“Okay on three open your eyes.” Mark let go of Jinyoung’s hand moving to flick the lights on before he counted down. On three all of them opened their eyes and looked around where they were. In awe of everything Yugyeom jumped up excitedly. The room was small but perfect. Bright wood floors, sofas lining the back wall, a giant stereo set up towards the back with custom surround sound. It looked like every typical dance studio. 

“A DANCE STUDIO YOU GUYS MADE US A DANCE STUDIO!!” He beamed, running over to tackle Mark, the two of them falling back against the floor with a loud thud. “Creator thank you so much.” He beamed, so full of life and energy as he snuggled Mark on the floor. Mark couldn’t stop laughing as Bambam moved to pile on top of him thanking him as well. 

“You guys are heavy get off me!” Mark laughed, pushing at the units who just rolled over but kept their legs draped over Mark’s body.

Jackson noticed the way Jinyoung was glaring at them, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as his eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Walking over to the unit Jackson pat Jinyoung on the back, pulling him towards where the sofa was. 

“What’s wrong Jinyoung.” He asked softly, moving to look at Jinyoung’s face blocking his view of Mark.

“I’m experiencing jealousy, something I’ve always had but I never knew what it was. I don’t like this feeling but they are all over Creator and I can’t help it.” Jinyoung said softly, looking away from the scene and around the room instead. “This room is beautiful you guys have done so much for us.”

“Ah see but here’s the thing to remember, Dr. Tuan doesn’t feel connected to them like he does with you. To him they are his creations, his children. He sees you as more, so it’s okay for them to play around like that. He doesn’t kiss them does he?” Jackson crossed his arms over his chest. Jinyoung shook his head no.

“Not that they’ve told me. They would tell me if they did.”

“Then you have no reason to be jealous, the Dr. is still all yours. Go join the fun.” Jackson nodded towards where Mark was still laid out trapped by the androids. Jinyoung smiled and bowed his head to Jackson before he walked over.

Jackson turned to see Jinyoung playfully pull Yugyeom and Bambam by the feet away from Mark, only to replace their limbs with his own when Mark tried to get up. Yugyeom and Bambam cracked up moving to hug Jackson knowing the was always the one that helped get them what they wanted when it came to having to order things. 

“Jinyoung you’re crushing me! do you like it?” Mark laughed, carefully moving so Jinyoung wasn’t so on top of his chest, their units not the lightest after their upgrades.

“I love it so much Creator. Now we will have a fun place to dance around when we’re in our free time.” Jinyoung beamed, sitting up some to look down at Mark. Their legs tangled together as Jinyoung hovered his body over Mark’s own. Mark felt his face flush at the position they were in, looking away from Jinyoung’s face nervously. 

“Creator your body temperature is rising, your face is all red are you okay?” He asked, leaning closer only to have Mark put his hands on Jinyoung’s chest to stop him.

“Yes, I’m okay Jinyoung. Thank you.” Mark looked over to see their reflection in the wall that was a giant mirror and he groaned. It looked worse from that angle.

“Can you two get a room?” Jaebum teased the pair as he walked inside, Jinyoung looked up with a confused expression before he looked back down to Mark who was hiding his face in his hands. A room, did he know something Jinyoung didn’t?

“Creator if you’re unwell you can lay down in my room.” Jinyoung's innocent moments were almost as painful for Mark as his more human like ones. Mark let out a yelp when he felt Jinyoung get up and scoop him up into his arms, taking such care of him without hesitation.

“Jinyoung he was kidding, set me down! You don’t have to do this.” Mark tried to protest, giving up when Jinyoung was already out of the room heading back towards their sleeping areas. Mark ignored the snicker from Youngjae who was heading to the studio, loud music coming from the open room. Mark yelled back for them to shut the door before Jinyoung carried him into his apartment. 

“I promise you i’m okay.” Mark tried again, but Jinyoung seemed set on taking care of Mark.

Laying him down on the bed Jinyoung asked for the temperature in the room to be dropped, the computer confirmed the request before he moved to put his hand over Mark’s forehead. Mark moved carefully to move Jinyoung’s hand away before he sat up carefully. Jinyoung pushed him back down making Mark laugh lightly before he gave in and let Jinyoung do as he wanted. He found it to be adorable how worried he seemed to be. Jinyoung’s eyes switching to look him over, really going all out for this one it seemed.

“You’re not running a fever, your cheeks are not as red any more though your ears are a bit red. Your blood pressure is elevated and your pupils are dilated, tightness in the muscles around your neck, and chest, my scan shows that’s signs of… oh.” Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, looking at Mark quickly as his eyes faded back to their standard brown. 

“Don’t say it, don’t even think it.” Mark said, moving to cover his face with his hands. 

“Sir if you became aroused by how we were lying I’m sorry. I promised I would behave. I didn’t mean to do that intentionally.” Jinyoung said softly and Mark groaned, rolling over to push his face in the pillows.

“Yes thank you Jinyoung I know that. It’s a natural human reaction as you well know.” Mark mumbled into the soft fabric, the blankets smelled like the cologne Jinyoung had started to wear since he was given a sense of smell. Mark’s head started to feel fuzzy since he loved the smell so much. It seemed no matter what he did he was screwed.

“I know but I… does this mean you find me sexually attractive?” Jinyoung smirked, laughing when Mark let out a muffled sound into the bedding before quickly getting up needing to escape from the situation before it progressed. Jinyoung got up just as quickly and moved to block Mark so he couldn’t leave, he was tired of them beating around the bush even if he never voiced it.

“Jinyoung now is not the time.” Mark whimpered, looking at Jinyoung with wide eyes. Why did he start wearing so many form fitting t-shirts? It was beyond him but Mark would have to talk to Jackson about getting him some very large sweatshirts. 

“Let me take you out on a date then. Isn’t that what two people getting to know each other do? They go out to eat together, they go out and do things together. You’ve made me so advanced I can do this, I can pass. Nobody will know, let me have a good time with you.” Jinyoung moved to close the gap between them, taking Mark’s hands in his own. 

“Jinyoung you… it hasn’t been that long what if the new core glitches and you get exposed. I can’t risk anything happening to you.” Mark frowned, worried now more for Jinyoung’s own safety than anything. 

“You test us all the time and I have never in 6 years glitched. If you don’t want there to be anything between us tell me, rejection is easier when you don’t beat around the bush.” Jinyoung stated, his face cold as he spoke making Mark’s heart feel as if it were breaking in his own chest. He didn’t know why he was so affected by the way Jinyoung said that. 

Moving them carefully Mark pushed Jinyoung up against the wall, his hands sliding from his shoulders to his hips as he slid up on his tippy toes pushing their foreheads together. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered for a moment before he moved to wrap his arms around Mark’s neck, fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Do not ever think I would reject you Jinyoung. I’m just conflicted. I created you… you.. Everything about you from your skin to your hair to your lips were my design. Your personality is your own though like yes.. You’re beautiful god you’re one of the most beautiful creations there is but you’ve somehow became your own person with this honest personality and I’m so torn because it feels almost narcissistic of me to want to be with you. Like I didn’t create you for my own sexual pleasure, that was never the point of making you. That’s why I never gave you love, or lust, or a sex drive because I knew I would be less tempted if you never could do those things but you adapted somehow, your emotions grew despite the coding and it’s almost like you’re… human.” Mark let their noses rub together wanting Jinyoung to feel his affection before he pulled his head back to carefully look at Jinyoung.

“Creator… how can I not grow to love you when your fingerprints are literally embedded into my heart, your DNA is in every fiber of my body. I exist because of the love and understanding you have for Androids, because you saw a better future for us. I was created out of your love. It’s different for Bambam and Yugyeom, they came after me, you were exploring new things right?” Mark nodded carefully, eyes watching Jinyoung closely as he spoke.

“But with me.. You made me for a reason, and you made me different right? I was more advanced than they were even though you had the technology when you developed them. I have always been more emotional, you always took better care of me from my very first steps until now. That’s a real love Creator, let me repay you for what you’ve done for me by taking care of you how you deserve. Let someone love you for a change.” Jinyoung’s fingers moved to run along Mark’s jaw, carefully caressing the soft skin before they moved back through his hair.

All Mark could do was whimper, wrapping his arms tighter around Jinyoung’s hips to draw him closer as he closed the gap between their lips. Mark was too scared to talk fearing his voice would fail him and he would only serve to embarrass himself, but he didn’t want Jinyoung to keep going because he knew if he did they would wind up back on that bed and he knew neither of them were ready for that. Kissing was safe, for the most part. As long as Mark remembered that eventually it would have to stop, not letting his body get overly worked up. 

Which he soon found to be extremely difficult. The memory of their first kiss although fresh in his mind, didn’t compare to this one. With Mark being more accepting of his feelings this kiss held a new meaning. As he’d said to Jinyoung previously every kiss was different, no two ever the same. The way their lips slotted together this time as if they were always meant to do this, as if they had always been doing this. Jinyoung using memory to recall the things Mark liked from the last kiss and apply it to this one. When to use his tongue, when not to. How to grip at his neck to keep his head steady, where his hips should be to elicit the perfect reaction. 

Mark’s moan escaped his lips before he could stop himself, Jinyoung being the one to pull away almost as soon as it happened making Mark’s entire face and chest turn red from embarrassment. 

“Creator… you’re uh.” Jinyoung started and Mark moved to push his face into Jinyoung’s neck hoping he wouldn’t finish the sentence.

“I know. It will go away. Just… ignore it.” Mark knew very well he’d gotten hard but the way Jinyoung kissed him made it impossible not to. Mark knew that their bodies being so close together that Jinyoung could feel it pressing against his own hips.

“Won’t that hurt?” Jinyoung moved carefully, his hands moving to rest against Mark’s chest. Feeling Mark’s pounding heart under his hand had him in awe. 

“No… like. It would hurt if you were to start something and then stopped and there was that build up. That’s painful, but it’s nothing now. This is just like a morning erection, it will go away on it’s own if I ignore it. I also need to just think of other things.” Mark pulled his body away, moving a hand down to his own hips to fix his pants before he took a few steps away from Jinyoung. 

“Let’s go dancing, that will clear your mind right?” Jinyoung offered, holding his hand out for Mark. It took him a second to think, deliberating what kind of message this was sending before he laced his fingers with Jinyoung and lead them back towards where the new dance studio was. Jinyoung opened the door, the music blasting the second it cracked open. Walking inside Mark went to let go of Jinyoung’s hand before anyone saw them but Jinyoung seemed intent on keeping them close. 

“Did you two kiss and make up yet?” Jackson asked, seeing the reflection of the two in the mirror. 

“I don’t think that’s-” Mark started before Jinyoung stepped in.

“We did. Everything is okay between us now.” Jinyoung said happily and Mark shoved Jinyoung away from him. 

“Okay weeeee need to work on your honesty about romantic things. Didn’t I ever teach you not to kiss and tell.” Mark ignored the looks he was getting from the other people in the room.

“No. You’ve only taught me how to kiss, twice now.” Jinyoung looked at him confused and Mark waved his hands ending the conversation. 

“MOVING ON!” Mark quickly moved away from Jinyoung, heading towards the three smiling sets of eyes.

“I know. It’s not professional.” Mark sighed, leaning against the wall as Jinyoung moved to join his brothers dancing, watching what they were doing before he joined in with them.

“You mean you know, it’s about damn time it happened. I thought you were with Taeyen though?” Youngjae leaned against the wall, watching Mark carefully.

“You.. hold up. No we broke up, what do you mean it’s about damn time. Do you all already know?” Mark looked to the other two who nodded his head.

“Wang bet me 3 years ago that eventually either you would tell Jinyoung you were in love with him, or he would tell you.” Jaebum sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I am now $300 richer thanks to you two love birds.” Jackson smiled wide, moving on his metal stool to better see the three of them.

“You’re not like… weirded out by this?” Mark asked, itching the back of his head nervously.

“Should we be? Human and Android relationships are not uncommon, Jinyoung is the closest thing to a human that anyone has ever created. He’s handsome, well behaved, and despite his programming he’s really his own person. It would be weird if it were like one of those super basic home models with zero personality but these boys are all… alive in their own way. I mean look at them, since their upgrades I honestly keep forgetting what they are. It’s understandable.” Jaebum admitted, moving closer to put his hand on Mark’s shoulder. Mark looked up at him almost nervously before he let out a sigh of relief seeing the kind look on Jaebum’s face, leaning his head on Jaebum’s shoulder Jinyoung felt a small weight lift off his chest.

“Just.. if you two are going to start having sex please turn the cameras off.” Youngjae added, smiling at Mark innocently. Mark groaned, curling his body into Jaebum’s to groan before he felt a hand grab his free one and pull him away. Looking over quickly he saw a rather jealous looking Jinyoung and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Mine.” Jinyoung pointed to the three before he pulled Mark close to his chest, Mark could only laugh harder as he curled up into Jinyoung’s chest.

“Down Jinyoung, I’m not sleeping with any of them.” He reminded, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung for a moment before pushing him back towards his brothers. 

“Go dance for me.” He said and took a seat on the sofa, eyes watching Jinyoung happily as he fell back in line with the other two who were in their own world dancing. Maybe watching Jinyoung’s body move in such a way wasn’t the best idea… 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed, and thankfully Jinyoung was a patient person. With a new project under his belt Mark didn’t have a lot of time to spend around the back half of the lab. The heavier workload requested by the company meant more hours, and longer nights. Mark found himself sleeping at his desk more. It no longer surprised him when he woke up in Jinyoung’s bed, some nights he even found himself walking to it himself instead of waiting for Jinyoung to come carry him. It had it’s perks though, Jinyoung kissing him awake in the mornings, their bodies curled up together since Jinyoung would start sleeping next to him. It was a relaxing comfort that had Mark more energized to get his day started.

But still. He worked more, which meant their time in the morning seemed to be all the time they had together. The other Doctors took over some of his tests and exams when he was needed preparing for their big day. The company authorized him to create a human prototype similar to the dog model they had. He was one step closer to being able to his dreams provided everything with the new model went well. 

The day of the big assembly Mark authorized Jackson to start setting up the living spaces. There had always been 4 rooms, Mark knew eventually they would create another but with the three coming out so perfectly he hadn’t been in a rush until now.

“What’s going on with the 4th room in our hall. Where has Creator been?” Jinyoung asked curiously, twirling around in his lab chair while he watched Youngjae work at his desk.

“Creator is… busy.” Youngjae said, looking away from his microscope to record what he was seeing before he turned to Jinyoung, smiling at how adjusted he had become since the changes. 

“Busy. Outside of us saying good morning I haven’t seen him for weeks. Three weeks and 3 days exactly. Why are we not allowed to know what is going on.” Jinyoung frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Because your jealousy is still not under control, he doesn’t think you will understand.” Youngjae admitted. 

“What could I be jealous of? Does he have a new lover?”

“No.”

“Then I have no reason to be jealous.”

“It’s time. Jaebum grab the core please we’re set to install.” Mark said rushing out of his office, Jinyoung blinked looking up confused, he didn’t even know Mark was in there.

“Creator, what are you doing?” Jinyoung got up from his chair, moving closer to Mark. 

“I don’t have time right now Jinyoung, please head back to your room.” Mark opened the main doors and started to head through them. Yugyeom and Bambam peaked out of their rooms to see what was going on, watching as the 4th bedroom was being set up. 

“We’re getting a new brother?” Yugyeom questioned, his head turning before he walked into the new room to see Jackson putting together a sofa. 

“Just stay in your rooms please.” Mark said again, moving Bambam back into his room locking the door down before he did the same to Yugyeom. Both of them stood at the glass, hands pressed against it curiously trying to keep seeing what was going on. Mark took Jinyoung’s arm trying to lead him to his room but Jinyoung ripped his arm away and stopped walking.

“Creator we don’t need another brother!” Jinyoung said blankly, making an unhappy grunt when Mark pushed him into his apartment and locked the door down. Turning quickly Jinyoung put his hands up on the glass banging against it to be let out.

“I am creating another brother for you because the company paying for all of this wants to see a demo of what we’re doing in human form. I will not put you three in the light like that so I am making someone I can use for the time being. You will be nice to him, understood?” Mark looked at the three doors, waiting for them all to nod before he rushed off towards the main laboratory. 

Jinyoung groaned watching Mark run out of sight. He didn’t take it well when Yugyeom was created, and even less when Bambam came out of the exam room. Every new addition meant less time between him and Mark. Was this new one going to be set up more advanced than he was? Why did he get to be shown off to the world by Mark’s side while Jinyoung hid away. Was this new Android going to be able to leave with Mark? Go places with him? The more Jinyoung thought the angrier he became.

For the first time since his update his core began to race faster than it ever had, his emotions going off the chart as he grabbed the first thing he could find and chucked it as hard as he could at the wall. The automated window at the far end of the room flickering, smashed where the glass vase hit against it causing a spider web of broken glass among the screen and a giant mess on the floor. Jinyoung’s room opened moments later, Jackson rushing in to see what had happened having been alerted to Jinyoung’s number spikes.

“Jinyoung.” He yelled, looking at the mess the Android was making, moving to grab Jinyoung’s hand hoping to stop him from throwing something else. Jinyoung dropped to his knees letting out a cry that sounded like he was in pain. Keeling over to put his hands and his head on the floor as he let his emotions, his pain out. Jackson got down on the floor minding the glass and quickly pulled Jinyoung into his arms, more worried about Jinyoung than anything.

“I don’t want another brother. I don’t want Creator to have less time for me. Make it stop, he can show me off. I want to be by his side.” Jinyoung cried out, whimpering as he curled up into Jackson’s chest. Shocked at the reaction, Jackson quickly reached over to his tablet to page Mark.

MK: Jackson I can’t talk yet, I’m still setting everything up.

JS: We can’t do this yet, not now. Jinyoung isn’t doing well, he’s about to short circuit. You need to get here now.

MK: He’s WHAT? I’ll be right there.

Jackson sighed, putting his tablet away before he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung. The Android still crying in his arms as Jackson did his best to console him. When Mark rushed into the room Jinyoung hid further into Jackson’s chest so Mark wouldn’t see him.

“What the hell happened. His numbers are going crazy.” Mark set his tablet down and rushed over to pull Jinyoung from Jackson. He held his face in his hands carefully. 

“Jinyoung…. KMU9422A. Respond to me. What is going on?” Mark asked, soothing back his hair.

“I want to be by your side, I don’t want another brother. You will have less time for me, and he will be able to leave with you. He can go out with you! That’s not fair to me!” Jinyoung whimpered, reaching up to grip at Mark’s wrists. 

“Jinyoung! Hey listen to me okay. This company wants to see a human type demo, they want to see that all of this money they are spending to make all of this happen is put to good use. I don’t want you in the public eye like that. I can’t risk you being seen, risk you becoming a target for hate groups that want to see your kind erased. I don’t want that for your new brother either but I will NOT EVER risk you or the other two first. Please understand this changes nothing between us, nothing. How can I make you see that nothing will change?” Mark kept soothing Jinyoung’s hair back, leaning down to nudge their noses together. 

“Take me home with you on the weekends. Let me stay with you when no one else can where we can be alone. Please. I won’t ask for anything else. I’ll be good I promise, please just… I want more time with you.” Jinyoung looked up, big bright eyes looking more scared than anything. Mark studied his face for a few moments before he nodded his head in agreement, carefully leaning down to kiss Jinyoung’s lips softly. 

“I promise. You can come home with me on the weekends. I still am not going… out out with you in public yet, but home I can manage.” Mark promised, sitting back some as he moved to lace his fingers with Jinyoung’s own.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I got… so upset. So jealous. Please forgive me.” Jinyoung worried, looking around his room to see the mess he’d created in his jealous rage, a sadness setting in. He had never lost control like that before.

“Clean this up, I want you to fix your window as well. When your brother is ready come out and greet him happily do you hear me?” Mark sighed, leaning in again to kiss the top of Jinyoung’s head before he got up, rubbing Jackson’s back to silently thank him for rushing to be with Jinyoung before he made his way back to the exam room to finish what he was doing. Jackson sighed and nodded for Jinyoung to get up.

“Come on. He’s stressed enough Jinyoung. We have to help make this easier for him, he’s under a lot of pressure right now.” Jackson moved to help Jinyoung clean up, not wanting Jinyoung to start reverting back to how things were before his upgrade when he’d worked so hard the last few weeks to get better. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can you move your head…. Now your eyes.” Mark looked at the being taking shape in front of him. The machines busy working as they connected every part, sealed every joint, made sure everything was well taken care of. 

“Wonderful. Initialization text please.” Mark asked, walking from behind the glass to look as the legs were attached, making sure they were being done correctly.

“Hello! I am KMU0018A. I am a Korean male unit, capable of living on an internal rechargeable battery for 200+ years. I can tend to your laundry, cook you dinner, I speak over 300 languages. I have the capability to carry life, and am fully set up for your sexual pleasure. It’s nice to meet you. Would you like to give me a name?” 

Mark moved to let the machines lower him down on his feet, watching as the synthetic skin started to form around the exoskeleton. Once everything was formed Mark walked over with a pair of pants, and a shirt. 

“Yes. Welcome to the family Eunwoo.” Mark smiled wide, taking a few steps back.

“Eunwoo. Thank you. Are you my creator?” He asked, looking to the clothes before he looked to Mark.

“I am yes. Come take a few steps closer to me. Very good. You can get dressed now.” Mark smiled more as the unit walked closer to him, letting him get dressed Mark moved to the computer to ensure that all of his vitals were exactly where they needed to be. 

“Creator, is there any way I can assist you?” Eunwoo asked, moving carefully towards the computers wanting to stay close to him. Mark shook his head no before he collected his two tablets and shut the machines down. 

“You can come meet your brothers. There are 3 others like you, please consider them family.” Mark waited for Eunwoo to follow him before he left the room. With wide eyes Eunwoo took in everything around him, in awe at the sights as he was lead down towards where the three were still locked in their units. He opened them all at the same time and smiled when Yugyeom and Bambam walked out. They came straight over and bowed to the new model before reaching over to feel his skin. 

“It’s like ours Creator! He’s similar to us.” They said, pleased with the way it turned out. Jinyoung came out last, having finished cleaning everything up. 

“This is Eunwoo, your new brother. Eunwoo this is your eldest brother Jinyoung, then Yugyeom, and Bambam. If at any point you need anything and I am not around you go to them.” Mark said and moved to let Jinyoung get close to him. 

“I am so happy to meet all of you. Creator tells me you will help me if need be. That’s comforting to know.” Eunwoo smiled wide, bowing again. Mark watched with kind eyes, looking towards Jinyoung to encourage him to move closer before he took a step back. 

“We will protect you, you’re our brother.” Jinyoung finally said, moving closer to bow politely. 

“Our main task in life is to keep our Creator happy. He is the world to us, right?” Jinyoung looked to his brothers who nodded their heads yes, smiling so brightly they looked to Mark then back to Eunwoo. Bambam moved to link his arm with Eunwoo’s own, keeping him close by his side. Mark like that given they were the youngest of the four Bambam already felt protective over him.

“They are preparing your room for you, let’s go see what you’ve got.” Bambam excitedly moved Eunwoo into his apartment, teaching him about where to keep his shoes, before they made their way inside. Jinyoung stayed back and moved to take Mark’s hands in his own.

“He is beautiful Sir. You have done so well again. Should I be envious you created someone better looking than me?” Jinyoung frowned, carefully pulling Mark closer to him.

“You are still my most handsome creation Jinyoung. Nobody can top you.” Mark said simply, leaning up to place a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s lips. “Be nice to him. I wish you would stay for his first weekend here but I understand why you want to come home with me. I will make the preparations for friday.” Mark went to pull away, looking down as Jinyoung refused to let go of their hands.

“Come back to my room for a little. You just worked so hard do you not get a break now that it’s all over? The others can take care of him. I’m feeling needy and want more of your lips before you get back to work.”

Mark couldn’t say no to a request like that.


	4. Jealous programming.

“Where is brother getting ready to go? Is there an event going on we should be aware of?” Eunwoo peaked his head out of the dance studio to see Jinyoung walking with a fresh basket of laundry towards his room. Bambam looked out the room with him before he shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s Friday, he’s going home with Creator.” Bambam said simply before pulling Eunwoo back into the room. Eunwoo raised an eyebrow as he watched Yugyeom stop the music to rest. His hands on his hips as he practiced looking out of breath after a hard workout. Watching himself in the mirror to practice his facial expressions.

“Home with him? That seems a bit odd. Is Jinyoung a home model?” He asked, sitting on the floor to stretch his body out. He didn’t need it but Mark always stressed that they should, in every way, mimic how humans interacted so that they would appear more lifelike.

“No. They are involved romantically. Jinyoung is going home with Creator because it’s private for them there.” Yugyeom said, moving to sit next to Eunwoo. His long legs stretched out in front of him as he looked around the room.

“He is lucky. Creator is so handsome and kind. I am happy for them! I didn’t know we were set up with the ability to love outside of a standard family type relationship.” Eunwoo leaned back some, letting his body relax against the floor.

“We aren’t.” Bambam gestured to the three of them. “Jinyoung wasn’t either but before you came along we went through a giant upgrade and he was given the ability to do all of that. I don’t think Creator meant for it to happen but he’s not complaining about it.” Bambam laughed, pushing his hair out of his face. Eunwoo nodded his head as he listened, understanding what Bambam was saying.

“Boys, we’re all leaving for the weekend. Are you going to be okay?” Jackson said, poking his head in the room.

“Dr. Wang, do we ever get to go home with you guys too?” Eunwoo said, standing up, he brushed his clothes off before he walked closer.

“That is entirely up to your Creator. Jinyoung is leaving for different reasons.” Jackson fixed the way his bag was on his shoulder before he leaned against the doorway.

“Because he is lovers with Creator, my brothers told me. He is very lucky. I hope some day to be invited out into the world as well. I like being by his side.” Eunwoo smiled wide, Jackson admired how pure he was, although he knew Jinyoung would not have reacted well to a statement like that. Despite getting a better grip on his jealousy, he still wasn’t reacting well to the newest addition.

“He has plans to bring you out for an exhibit soon, to be presented to the company to show them just what we’ve been working on. He’s very excited about it, don’t worry.” Jackson pated Eunwoo on the shoulder before waving to the other two. “Behave over the weekend. We will see you Monday morning.” With that said Jackson walked off, heading out of the lab.

Eunwoo made his way from the room, heading towards his own apartment area to see Jinyoung leaving with a bag slung over his shoulder. He waved a friendly hello to him, typing in his code to open his door. 

“Enjoy your weekend with Creator. We will miss you both while you’re gone. Please ensure he gets adequate rest and fluids. His health is very important to me.” Eunwoo smiled brighter, reaching up to push his bangs out of his face.

“His health is top priority for me at all times. Don’t worry brother, he will come back better than ever, I plan on making sure of it.” Jinyoung bowed his head, his smile not as bright as Eunwoo’s as he let himself out to meet with Mark and the others as they finished securing the lab for the weekend.

“There you are, I’m ready to leave.” Mark smiled, nodding for Jinyoung to come closer. Jinyoung was quick to switch to his synthetic mode as he walked across the lab, refusing to look at any shiny surface and see what he looked like in this state. Mark understood, it was a bit of a shock for him given how far they had progressed romantically. A giant reminder that Jinyoung wasn’t human. 

“I wish I didn’t have to change into this to leave, it’s uncomfortable for me.” Jinyoung frowned, heading through the door once it was open. Mark nodded in agreement, not able to lie that he also wasn’t the biggest fan of it. 

“We will be in the car soon.” Mark set the last of the security codes once everyone was out, the whole unit locking down. As soon as he got a confirmation that it was done, they moved to step into the waiting elevator. Jinyoung standing close to Mark not wanting to leave his side for anything. 

Getting out again was no problem. The other androids ignored Jinyoung as they made their way into the parking lot. Mark threw his bag into the back seat of the car, yelling something to Jackson about remembering to finish his presentation for the company before he got into the car. Jinyoung followed, waiting for the windows to black out before he changed back to his regular form. Even Mark felt more comfortable seeing Jinyoung like that. Sitting back in the chair, Mark reached over to lace his fingers with Jinyoung’s own, smiling at him until a call came up on the front window. Waving to accept it, his home unit Jungsoon popped up and waved at the two of them.

“Sir, I am sorry to do this but I forgot to get several things from the grocery list. Would it be possible for you to pick them up on your way home? I know you’re with Jinyoung, but the store near us is never that busy. It might not be so dangerous to bring him out.” Jungsoon worried, looking at the list he had in his hand before looking up to the camera. 

“Uh… If you really don’t think we can wait then that’s fine. I don’t think a few minutes in a store would be all that bad. Send me the items you need and I’ll get them.” Mark chewed at his lip, waving the call away before he leaned over to program the car to head to the store rather than the house. 

“Is this going to be safe for us?” Jinyoung asked squeezing Mark’s hand gently before he got up to scoot closer to him, Mark happily welcomed Jinyoung into his lap, pulling him close so he could rest his head on his shoulder. 

“I think it will be. Androids do most of the grocery shopping and everything is self checkout. My neighborhood is friendly towards this type of relationship, it’s why I moved there to begin with. I wanted to be somewhere that Androids were treated with love and respect. But I still want to be cautious.” Mark leaned over, kissing the top of Jinyoung’s head as his free hand traced little circles along his back. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed sitting like this, his heart thumping in his chest.

“Do you think there will be a world where we could go out and be together without you living in fear?” Jinyoung asked softly, Mark felt the sadness to his words making him wrap his arms tighter around Jinyoung’s body. 

“I am working hard to make it so. Others are as well. There have been a lot of movements lately to legitimize a human and android relationship. It’s not illegal by any means, they create units just for sex, there are android sex clubs… but there are powerful people in the government trying to ban them, ban human/android relationships as a whole. The marriage between a human, and an android is not viewed as legitimate by the government. Sure, the people against it, they don’t have a big following, but their followers tend to create violent problems. Androids have been attacked in public, their human lovers put in hospitals. There was a riot outside of a human/android wedding earlier this year that ended badly. Not in this city, it is mostly happening in the more rural areas where advanced technology isn’t that predominate and scary to the older generations.” Mark sighed and moved one of his hands to lace his fingers with Jinyoung’s own. Happy that he was so close to him in his lap. Moments like this were special to him because they were intimate, for their eyes only. Like in his bedroom where the cameras were off and he could spend an hour in the morning kissing him without anyone knowing. 

“I want to be by your side as you’re helping to fight for couples like us to be legitimate. Not that we’re a couple I know you’re still taking your time and I am okay with that. But, I get so jealous that Eunwoo will be the face by your side when this goes public. When I want to be by your side in public. Is there any way to have me there as well but still keep me safe?” Jinyoung looked up to Mark, his nose nudging against his jawline gently.

“The only thing I could think of…” Mark hummed to himself, lifting his head so Jinyoung could better fit. 

“Because you are the most human in personality and appearance would be creating an identity for you and getting you registered as a worker in the building. You’d have an ID badge, you’d have access codes, you’d be viewed as a human that could play as some sort of assistant to me. I don’t know if we can fully pull it off, you set the metal detectors off every time you go through them but I feel like most of us do? Belt buckles, metal earrings… You have a beating heart inside you which no other unit out there does, that’s also something we can use?” Mark sighed, he didn’t think any of that would work but it was a start. 

Pulling up into the grocery store lot, Mark waited for the car to be parked before nudging Jinyoung off his lap. He got out and grabbed his phone from the dashboard before he opened the application for the store. Jinyoung climbed out of the car in his human form, looking up at the building with wide eyes before he walked alongside Mark.

“Crap you didn’t.. Jinyoung.” Mark groaned, seeing the human skin he looked around nervously before Jinyoung took his free hand.

“Relax. You said this is a safe place. I don’t like being in that state, it’s depressing. It’s not who I am. It’s … what I am but what I am and who I am are not the same thing.” Jinyoung made clear, watching as Mark scanned his phone at the door watching it open before them. 

“Fine. But remember to breathe.” Mark reminded as they walked inside, he took one of the little hand baskets and handed it over to Jinyoung to hold. He looked down at it curiously before following close behind Mark.

Pulling up the list on his phone, Mark looked at the store directory to figure out exactly where they needed to go. Jinyoung scanned the list, then the directory and moved to take Mark’s hand in his own.

“I set up the perfect route to get everything quickly. It will save us time.” He smiled, pulling Mark in the direction of the first item on the list, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw there were about 50 different kinds to pick from.

“How do you… pick… is it like this for everything? We will be here for days.” Jinyoung sighed, starting to read over the back of the packages, trying to determine what looked like the best option. Mark was too busy laughing on the side to say anything, finding it adorable that Jinyoung looked genuinely worried over how many choices there were.

Turning around, Jinyoung saw Mark and he couldn’t help but smile, reaching over to pull him close; Jinyoung was careful to mind the basket as he laced their fingers together. He loved the sound of his Creators laugh, it always made him feel so much better. Like there was so much energy flowing through him because of Mark.

“I always get this one, I like to stick to the same brands. This one is organic meaning healthier for me to eat.” Mark reached up to grab a few since they were on sale and add them to the basket. Scanning the barcodes with his phone before he let Jinyoung lead him to the next item on the list.

Everything went smoothly, Jinyoung got the idea of organic and started grabbing things for Mark without having to be told. On their way to get the final ingredient, Mark heard his name being called. Turning around he saw a friend of his that he had went to school with. Dropping Jinyoung’s hand he moved to give her a hug hello. His smile was so bright as she pulled back looking him over. She looked to Jinyoung and pointed at him, her jaw dropping.

“Impressive. Didn’t think a lab rat like you would ever settle down.” She teased, Mark could only laugh as he moved to take Jinyoung’s hand again. 

“Jinyoung this is Jiwoo, we graduated college together. Jiwoo this is Jinyoung, he works with me at the lab.” Mark introduced the two of them formally before he took the basket so they could shake hands. Her eyes raised at the handshake before she turned to Mark.

“His hands are really soft.” She laughed and Mark could only blush, at least she was buying it so far. He felt better the less she looked like she thought anything was different about Jinyoung. 

“Why are you here though, don’t you have two new little ones to look after?” Mark kept Jinyoung close, his free hand sliding up to rub at his bicep. Jinyoung relaxed at the touch, looking at Mark with fond admiration.

“I needed to get out for an afternoon, told the AI at home to look after them and that I would do the shopping. Sometimes you just have to get away. I wish they had an off switch, all they do is cry.” She laughed, Mark smirked at her.

“If you play white noise in the background and rock the baby on it’s side it helps to calm it down. It will be less likely to cry or get agitated in those states.” Jinyoung offered, smiling brightly at her. Mark looked up at him impressed that he would even know that.

“I didn’t think of that. You’re a big help, thanks. Mark be careful I might try and steal him away from you.” She teased before pushing her shopping cart away from them.

“Enjoy your afternoon off, get some rest when you get home.” Mark watched as she left, turning to face Jinyoung thoroughly impressed with his behavior. 

“I told you, I can behave in public with you.” Jinyoung made clear, smiling down at Mark before he kissed his forehead.

“Yeah. She didn’t suspect a thing.” Mark added, in total awe of how easy that was. He still had his reservations but he felt more comfortable at least being there. 

The last thing was easy to get, from there they just needed to put everything into the plastic bags and walk out. He was charged for the items as soon as he stepped out of the building, a convenient feature most stores offered. It got rid of a lot of jobs sure, but at places like these where the wait was always so long, it was appreciated. 

Heading back to the car Jinyoung assisted in loading up the groceries before he climbed back inside. The drive to the house only took 15 minutes, most of which Jinyoung and Mark spent kissing, curled up in the back seat together. Jinyoung was starting to really like car rides since they meant he could spend most of it in Mark’s lap. 

Getting home, Jungsoon met them outside, helping bring the last of the groceries inside before he went back to cooking dinner for Mark. Jinyoung followed Mark up to the bedroom where he waited while Mark changed out of his button up and tie and into something more relaxing. Eyes scanning over all of Mark’s newly exposed skin, Jinyoung felt his body reacting, his eyes looking away quickly as he tried to focus on something else and calm his body down. Mark noticed the slight shift in the way he was sitting and smirked, moving quickly he slid onto the bed behind Jinyoung and wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him further on the bed with him. They were alone, no cameras, no microphones, Jinyoung was not hooked up to any monitors to measure his data activity. Mark felt more comfortable showing an intimate side to himself that he had kept reserved while at the laboratory. 

“Creator!” Jinyoung gasped, looking behind him briefly before he moved to slide his fingertips along Mark’s bare arms. 

“Jinyoung. Have you been getting turned on since the upgrade?” Mark smirked, leaning down to kiss along his neck gently. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered at the feeling of Mark being this intimate with him, a side he hadn’t really seen. 

“Y...yes. Only when I think of you. I explored the other day and touched myself to see what it was like. My whole body felt… different.” Jinyoung chewed at his lower lip, brow furrowed unsure of what it could mean. 

“You’re new feelings of arousal, sexual excitement when you see something beautiful and sensual. This is actually amazing.” Mark was more geeking out than anything, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung to keep him closer.

“When you feel your body reacting what are you picturing? What happens?” Mark asked, moving to get Jinyoung between his legs, allowing them to be more comfortable on the bed. 

“Mark this is embarrassing to talk about. I have to hide in the showers when I feel my body react like this. I can’t help it though. I think about… how handsome you are in the mornings. How when I hear your voice first thing in the morning, I want you to pounce on me and make me yours. I don’t know what that means, it’s just a voice. I hear your voice all the time.” Jinyoung laid back against Mark’s chest, giving in to how good it felt to be in his arms. Truly enjoying how close they were. 

“My morning voice. That’s a new one for me, I like that I can get that reaction out of you though.” Mark laughed, moving to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek before he played with the fabric of his shirt. 

“I don’t understand. You said we need to behave but you’re curious about my erections.” Jinyoung looked behind him again before he pulled from Mark’s arms, turning to see him better. 

“It’s part sexual interest and part scientific. As someone who has romantic interest in you, I like hearing that something as simple as my morning voice makes you want sex, and as a scientist, learning what turns you on is good for my research. But it’s like 75/25 right now.” Mark moved to lay Jinyoung back on the bed, crawling on top of him. 

“You’re using my arousal for scientific research. I should feel upset by this.” Jinyoung laughed letting his legs move to accommodate Mark’s body between them. 

“It’s not like that.” Mark hovered his body over Jinyoung’s, bending down to kiss at the top of his head. 

“Then tell me Creator. What is it like?” Jinyoung smirked, his hands moving to pull Mark’s hips closer to his own. Mark gladly moved his body how Jinyoung wanted it, his head dipping down to Jinyoung’s own pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“When two people want to go down this road they have to know what the other wants. Sex is important to talk about because it prevents us from doing things we don’t like. You have pleasure receptors but not pain. I’m human, I can feel pain.” Mark moved to kiss along Jinyoung’s jawline, down the curve of his neck to where his collar bones were poking out of his shirt.

“So I have to be careful not to hurt you because I’m stronger. Makes sense. Maybe the first time we do anything you should take the lead so I can learn what to do.” Jinyoung’s hand moved to cup the back of Mark’s neck, fingers sliding up into his hair pulling on the long locks experimentally.

“Probably a better idea. It’s also different since you’re a self lubricating model meaning there is no prep work for you. But with me it’s different and I’d have to teach you that.” Mark picked his head up to look down at Jinyoung, chewing at his lower lip for a moment as he watched Jinyoung’s features. 

“You mean like when you use silicone based lube to slide your fingers in and work them around to stretch you open? Yugyeom and I watched a few videos the other day to help us learn.” Jinyoung smiled brightly, Mark however nearly choked on his own saliva. Sitting up some, Mark coughed into his arm, holding a hand up to assure Jinyoung he was okay.

“You and your brother, watched porn… to help you learn how to have sex with men?” Mark needed to clarify. Jinyoung nodded several times before sitting up, using his elbows for support.

“Even though you’re Korean and we’re Korean models we’re not… built like most of them it seems. I guess everyone is different but you were very, uh, generous.” Jinyoung laughed, moving a hand up to cover his mouth while doing so. If Mark wasn’t too busy turning every shade of red imaginable he would have been able to respond better. 

“Of course you found Korean porn. Okay first things first, I am actually not Korean. I’m Taiwanese, but that’s not relevant to your new porn history. Size doesn’t have a lot to do with anything, don’t get me wrong it’s nice but… I didn’t actually think about having sex with you when I made it.” Mark laughed, moving to push Jinyoung back down as he got re-situated on top of him. 

“I’ll be able to feel it when we have sex right? Like I can feel pleasure now when I touch myself but will that feel good too?” Jinyoung’s curiosity seemed to be never ending, Mark understood though. In reality he was only 6 years old despite having the body and mental ability of a 24 year old. 

“Yeah. You’re built to be as realistic as physically possible. I just didn’t give you the ability to feel pain.” 

“When you’re ready, I’m going to be so excited.” Jinyoung smiled wide, quickly reaching up to grab Mark’s face and pull it closer to his for a kiss. Mark had no time to react, happy that Jinyoung was still letting Mark take his time. 

Kissing Jinyoung got better and better every time they did it because Mark could tell Jinyoung was adapting to his kissing style more and more. He used the right amount of tongue at the right times, knew when to take short breaks for Mark’s breathing to catch up before delving back in. Mark couldn’t help the small moans when he felt Jinyoung’s body reacting to their kiss, pressing against his hips. Their hips started to slowly roll together as the thin material of their pants did little to help their problems. Mark’s hand started to move down, curious to explore what it was like for Jinyoung, when a knock came to the door. 

“Master Mark, dinner's ready!” Jungsoon said from behind the door. Mark took a moment to catch his breath before he called back that he would be down shortly. Jinyoung looked up at the door before back to Mark. 

“I forgot he was here.” Jinyoung laughed, looking down at the tent in his pants before he groaned and reached a hand down to fix it. Mark did the same before he crawled off the bed, trying to clear his mind to help his own erection go away. 

“After dinner we will uh.. watch a movie and get ready for bed.” Mark pushed his hair back, bending to kiss Jinyoung gently before he left the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark managed to get some work done during dinner, Jinyoung and Jungsoon tended to cleaning everything up while he worked from the living room. Regardless of how many times Mark insisted that they could just relax, that he didn’t mind cleaning up for a night, they both insisted that he sit down and enjoy being off for a few days.

Youngjae had emailed Mark his presentation for their unveiling of Eunwoo, so far everything looked perfect. He had Youngjae pulled up on a video call while he was going over everything, letting him explain in better detail what was what. Jinyoung walked over once the kitchen was fully clean and moved Youngjae so he could sit next to Mark, curling up into his side.

“Hello Dr. Choi.” Jinyoung waved, offering the doctor a bright smile. Youngjae smiled back, sitting closer to his monitor to see Jinyoung better.

“You look cute in that apron, don’t tell me Mark has you cleaning the house.” 

“I told him not to but neither he or Jungsoon will listen to me.” Mark sighed, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek before he turned back to the presentation.

“The only thing we need to edit is that we’ve never made a female prototype yet, so that’s going to be something offered at a later date once we can figure out how to properly set up the anatomy.” Mark moved to circle what needed to be fixed before sending the files back to Youngjae.

“Got it. I’ll work on that Monday. You two enjoy your quality time together.” Youngjae winked before signing off. Mark could only blush before he waved his own work away and sat back against the sofa.

“What movie do you want to watch tonight?” Mark moved to wrap his arms around Jinyoung, letting him better curl up against his body. Jinyoung’s arms slid to cling around Mark’s body, his head tucked into his neck, enjoying the smell of his cologne. 

“I don’t know what’s out Creator. I want to watch something romantic with you though, I like those types of movies. They help me learn how to romance you better.” Jinyoung couldn’t help himself, peppering Mark’s skin with kisses while he spoke. Mark shivered at Jinyoung’s lips, eyes fluttering as he pulled the male closer. 

“Behave or we- the lab is calling. Jinyoung behave.” Mark moved from his arms to answer the call. The video feed sprung up, Eunwoo bowed his head at the sight of Mark.

“Creator I’m sorry to bother you. We were wondering if we would be allowed to use the pool facility for a hour or two. Yugyeom assures it’s secure in our area but I don’t want to step out of any places you don’t want us going.” Eunwoo smiled brightly.

“You guys may go swimming, that’s fine. Be cautious though, other Doctors use that pool from time to time for their creations. If there is someone there I want you guys going in using your transparent shell.” Jinyoung moved behind Mark and kissed at his neck again. Mark smirked and turned to look at Jinyoung. He missed the glare from Eunwoo, the way his eyes changed to their red scan mode, meeting Jinyoung’s eyes in the camera. As soon as Mark turned his head Eunwoo was back to smiling, Jinyoung picked his head up and watched the android closely. 

“Thank you so much Creator. I can’t wait to see you on Monday. Enjoy your weekend.” Again Eunwoo bowed his head before the call ended. Jinyoung chewed at his lips, watching the empty space before he turned to look at Mark.

“Does Eunwoo have the ability to love like I do?” Jinyoung asked, his hands resting on Mark’s hips, carefully coaxing him back so he would lay against his chest.

“He has minimal ability to love, nothing like how you have. The same files that your brothers have were uploaded into him. Why?” Mark looked up at Jinyoung.

“He does not like us together, I saw it on his face. He was jealous. His eyes… changed when He saw me kissing you. If he has jealousy but not the ability to understand it, it will hurt him like it hurt me. Maybe he should be upgraded to help?” Jinyoung tightened his arms around Mark.

“He… really? Thank you for telling me Jinyoung. Come. I need to eat, I will talk with Dr. Im while I’m having dinner.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“His readings from that time stamp show an elevated core ppm. He was experiencing some emotional changes. Why do you think it’s jealousy?” Jaebum took a bite of his own dinner, the video feed hovering by the table where Mark was also eating his.

“When I came up behind creator and kissed his neck, Creator looked away to see me. Eunwoo’s eyes switched to their red scan mode and his eyebrows furrowed like this.” Jinyoung mimicked what had happened. Mark watched carefully before he sighed to himself.

“And this happened when you were kissing Mark’s neck…” Jaebum smirked, and Mark just covered his face with his hands. 

“Yes. We were in the bedro-” 

“Jinyoung!!! What did I tell you about kissing and telling.” Mark whimpered, glaring at Jaebum when he started cracking up.

“But we were there! I’m not telling him everything but is it not important to know what was going on when Eunwoo’s mood shifted?” Jinyoung pouted, reaching over to take Mark’s hand carefully. 

“Yes yes but he doesn’t need to know we were in the bedroom.” Mark informed, face and chest still red with embarrassment. Jinyoung nodded, giving Mark’s hand a soft squeeze.

“I will have either Jackson or Youngjae go and check on them tomorrow. Ask Bambam and Yugyeom if they have noticed anything. If something happens we can always upgrade his emotional range to keep things at bay. I don’t know why he’s acting like this.” Jaebum finished his food and let his home unit take the dish away from him, sitting back with his glass of wine, swirling the liquid around in his glass. Jinyoung watched carefully and practiced with Mark’s own glass.

“Either way it’s something I will have to deal with right away when we get back in on Monday.. Maybe I should go to the lab tonight.” Mark bit at his lip and looked down at Jinyoung’s grip on his hand as it got tighter.

“Creator no! This is our private weekend together. You can’t go back into work.” Jinyoung whimpered, moving to set the cup down carefully before he got up and moved to kneel next to Mark’s chair. “Please don’t go. You promised me this weekend.” Jinyoung bowed his head and Mark sighed, giving Jaebum a look before he ended the call, sliding his chair to better see Jinyoung. 

“I won’t go. I’m sorry, I just got worried. If this were you doing this I would have ran back to you in a second. I did promise you, I will send Youngjae or Jackson over.” Mark moved to lift Jinyoung’s head up, bending to carefully kiss at his lips. 

“Creator…” Jinyoung whimpered out, surging up slightly to wrap his hands around the sides of Mark’s neck, drawing him closer as he crashed their lips together. His mind going wild as he clung to Mark, desperate for him to stay by his side. 

Mark whimpered into the kiss, leaving his dinner alone to tend to Jinyoung’s needy mood. He kissed him back, every flick of their tongue, every moan that fell from his lips. Jinyoung started to mimic the moans, learning and adapting as they progressed until the pair were on their feet.

The napkin fell to the floor, dinner forgotten on the table as Mark walked them backwards. Jinyoung’s back hitting the nearby wall with a groan, quickly flipping them to press Mark up against it as things between them started to heat up. Mark had to pull back, gasping for air, his body reacting in a way he was sure Jinyoung could feel. Hips rolling together, Mark quickly grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and pulled him up the stairs, racing to his bedroom where Jinyoung was sure to lock the door behind them. 

“Music.” Mark ordered, in the background a random slow hit started to play, he quickly tore off his sweatshirt and threw it to the floor. Jinyoung followed before he pushed Mark back, body falling against the bed, Jinyoung quickly falling with him using his arms to brace the fall. He knew his weight was far heavier than Mark’s own and he couldn’t put all of his weight on him.

“Creator stay with me. Let me show you how good for you I can be. How much I love you.” Jinyoung whispered against Mark’s neck, kissing along the exposed skin. Mark whimpered, his hands sliding along Jinyoung’s back. Even he was in awe of how lifelike everything was feeling, his head slipping into a world where Jinyoung was just an average boy he’d met and brought home with him. 

“I have to show you Jinyoung.” Mark quickly rolled them over, kissing his way down Jinyoung’s chest to his pants, tugging the elastic band down to free his erection from being pressed against the denim of his pants. The second it was off, Mark threw everything to the floor with no care for where it landed, only wanting to see Jinyoung in ways he’d never seen him before. Jinyoung didn’t seem phased at being naked around Mark, his cock thick and erect which Mark had never seen before. Not on Jinyoung at least. He moved his hand carefully to the member and gripped the shaft, stroking his hand up and down carefully. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered, back arching at the way his body felt an odd tingling.

“What does it feel like Jinyoung, tell me.” Mark licked his lips and moved his hand a little faster, watching the natural human reactions from Jinyoung in awe. If he hadn’t built every component, if he hadn’t created Jinyoung himself he would have been fooled by how natural everything looked and felt in this moment. 

“Feels so good. I want to feel more, want you more. Mark please. I have waited for this moment since the day I was created. I want my creator to make love to me, to show me how much he loves me.” Jinyoung breathed out.

“Are you sure you’re ready? Sex is a big deal. We’ve only just started this....” Mark worried, fearing more for Jinyoung’s set up since he had never been tested for this kind of interaction. Jinyoung just moved to push Mark’s pants down and off him, trying to encourage him with his actions.

Jinyoung’s body slid to let Mark get between his legs, pawing at his shirt to get Mark completely naked. Mark moved easily, doing the same for Jinyoung before he bent his head down to kiss along his neck. The feel of the skin against his lips, the taste against his tongue wasn’t what he was expecting. Jinyoung’s skin was warm, sweet. He couldn’t leave bruises, there was nothing to surface to the skin when he bit down but Jinyoung’s moans let him know he could feel what he was doing, that the implanted faux nervous system was working better than expected. 

Mark’s hands slid down Jinyoung’s body, lifting up his legs to wrap around his hips as his fingertips found their way to Jinyoung’s entrance. Mark groaned at the slicked up feeling, head picking up to look at Jinyoung who would probably be blushing if he was able to.

“I turned it on, I want you inside of me. Please Creator.” Jinyoung whimpered, feeling so needy. His voice dripping with lust.

“Turn off your re-production. I’m not getting you pregnant.” Mark slid his fingers inside carefully, Jinyoung’s eyes fluttering before they shut for a moment. Mark could see a light behind his eyelids before it faded back to normal. “Thank you baby.” Mark leaned down to kiss Jinyoung’s lips gently before he slid his fingers out using the lubrication to coat his own erection.

“One day will you let me carry your child? I can’t give you my own can I?” Jinyoung’s eyes opened, looking at Mark curiously. 

“We can have that talk when we’re ready Nyoungie. For now let’s start slow. I promise you that we will talk about it.” Mark kissed Jinyoung again before he sat up a little, moving to look at what he was doing before he carefully rubbed the tip of his cock against Jinyoung’s entrance.

Jinyoung dropped the subject for now, he knew that if Mark said he promised he would do something, that he would. As soon as Mark slid inside everything changed for them. Jinyoung felt things he’d never felt before. An odd fullness, a tingling, all over his entire body, his core speed picked up as his arms moved to pull Mark down for a kiss. Mark could only groan into it at the tightness wrapping around his cock. He hadn’t thought to test out what it would be like so this was as new to him as it was to Jinyoung.

“Fuck. You feel so good.” Mark whimpered, moving his hips carefully knowing Jinyoung didn’t need that adjustment period like humans did, but it was still reactionary for him to be gentle.

Part of this felt wrong. He didn’t create Jinyoung for this reason. Never did he think that Jinyoung would advance so beyond his own programming. He became his own person, a person that Mark couldn’t deny he loved. It was weird, and felt almost narcissistic that he would fall in love with his own creation but Jinyoung wasn’t what he originally created anymore. Jinyoung had a mind that was entirely his own, and his actions reflected as such. 

“Creator my body feels so different, so good. I wanna feel more of you.” Jinyoung’s back arched off the bed, his eyes fluttering gently as he slid his hands to grip at Mark’s ass trying to pull him closer together. Mark just let out a soft laugh and started to roll his hips harder than he had been doing.

Even if it was Jinyoung’s first time, his programming helped him know how to move his body just right. Mark could easily bend Jinyoung’s legs how he wanted to gain better access to his entrance, hips slapping against the synthetic skin, groaning at how perfect his tight heat felt wrapped around his cock, the slick inside of him, the perfect amount of lube to help make his thrusts easier. 

Jinyoung’s hands gripped tightly at Mark’s arms, coaxing him to come closer so the two of them could kiss. It was sloppy, but neither of them cared. Mark was finally letting himself go of his feelings for Jinyoung. Getting lost in the feeling of being intimate with him, the way he moaned even if his body wasn’t feeling the same type of nerve reaction Mark’s was. Everything about this felt right despite Mark’s previous hesitations. 

Carefully sliding out, Mark moved to encourage Jinyoung to roll over, watching him get on his hands and knees without needing to be told, Mark went back behind him and slid his cock back inside. Jinyoung gasped out, his hands gripping into the blankets as Mark started back up with his powerful rhythm. 

Mark’s hands moved to grip Jinyoung’s hips using it as leverage to pull the male closer to him with every thrust. He felt so close from the tight pressure around his cock, his thrusts becoming more erratic at this new position. It didn’t help that Jinyoung was moaning into the blankets, sounds that were pure ecstasy to Mark’s ears. 

“Creator my stomach feels weird, what’s happening to me.” Jinyoung whimpered out, his head pushing further into the mattress as his body tensed up slightly. 

“You have the ability to cum Jinyoung. Let it happen. You can’t stop it, that’s not good for your system. Let it out baby.” Mark rubbed Jinyoung’s hips carefully, using his hips to coax Jinyoung over the edge finally.

It wasn’t sperm that he produced, but he wanted Jinyoung to get the same euphoric feeling through an orgasm as he did. When he came, Jinyoung’s whole body shook, his moans louder than they had been before. There was no monitor system on him, but Mark knew his internal servers were going wild. It didn’t take Mark long to cum after Jinyoung, his body on fire from the power of his orgasm as it ripped through his body. When he was finished, Mark moved to still his hips, breathing labored as he carefully pulled out and sank down to the bed.

Jinyoung rolled over and moved to curl up into Mark’s side, his face going right into his neck. Mark’s arms wrapped around the unit, keeping Jinyoung close as he processed everything that had just happened between them.

“I love you Creator, thank you for doing that for me.” Jinyoung finally said, hiding his face more. Mark smirked and moved to hold Jinyoung closer to his body as he tried to calm his own heart down.

“I did it for us Jinyoung, it’s what couples do when they love each other.” Mark smiled more, his hand coming up to run through Jinyoung’s hair.

“Eventually, may I be allowed to come home with you every day? For now just the weekends but soon… I want to be with you always Creator.” Jinyoung looked up finally, smiling brightly at Mark.

“We will work on being able to make that happen, but for now, I promise you every single weekend that I’m home, you will be with me. There may be some weekends I have to go do a presentation or visit family, but I’ll always make it up to you by having you stay during the week.” Mark ran his hand up and down Jinyoung’s back before he let his eyes shut.

“Thank you Creator.” Jinyoung stayed still knowing that Mark was probably tired. It was late, he worked a lot, and what they had done took a lot of energy out of him. Jinyoung moved carefully to get the blankets over them before he kissed the top of Mark’s head. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the end of the weekend coming to a close, Jinyoung found himself in a bit of a mood. Back to the lab, back to reality that he couldn’t spend every second with Mark. They spent the whole weekend swimming, making love, and enjoying each others company. Jinyoung found himself falling harder and harder for his Creator.

He sulked all through breakfast, watching Mark eat while he went over some work before he left to get ready. In the car, Jinyoung pulled Mark to the back bench seat so they could be curled up together instead of separated by the center console. Mark didn’t care, he happily spent the whole ride to the office with his lips locked with Jinyoung’s own. As soon as they got there, Jinyoung changed back to his transparent exo and climbed out of the car. Still sulking as he walked through security and to the elevator that took them back to the lab. 

The second they were inside Jinyoung noticed that only Jackson had arrived so far, already busy at his desk going over video feed from the weekend. Mark set his stuff in his office before he moved to the giant doors and opened them to get to the other units. Jinyoung stayed close, not wanting to go back into his room yet. Mark unlocked all the doors and smiled brightly when Yugyeom and Bambam rushed out to greet them. Eunwoo took a little longer to come out, fixing his hair quickly.

“Creator! You’re back. Did you have a relaxing weekend?” He asked, smiling wide as he took Mark’s hands in his own. 

“I did yes. It’s always nice to be free from work for a day or two. How did you boys do? Did you swim often?” Mark asked, removing his hands from Eunwoo to fix his shirt for him, reaching up after to fix his hair.

“We did yes. Bambam is a great swimmer. They mentioned that if we’re good you will take us upstairs and into the gardens! That sounds most enjoyable creator.” Eunwoo beamed, the other two nodded.

“You are so new I plan to wait on that, get ready for a few tests. I want to check some things out. Jinyoung please go rest in your unit.” Mark gestured to the open door.

“Mark hyung I can help you with the tests.” Jinyoung said softly, not sure how to act around his brothers. His whole body wanted to reach out for Mark.

“Creator told you to rest. It’s not proper even with your relationship to not listen to him when he tells you to do something.” Eunwoo said simply, Mark looked a bit shocked at the statement.

“If I can be of any help to make his day easier, I’m going to offer, a good unit would do the same. If I am more used to him in my room then I will go there, but if there is anything I can do to help him out of it I would rather do that first.” Jinyoung moved to take a few steps closer to Eunwoo, glaring at him. Eunwoo just smiled softly, standing up taller.

“You spent the whole weekend with him, if he wanted you around more he would have asked you. Creator told you to go to your room.” He added and Mark moved between the two of them pushing them by their chests so they would back away.

“Both of you into your rooms now. Yugyeom and Bambam head to testing. I don’t know what has gotten into you two but it’s going to stop right now, am I clear?” Mark glared at both Jinyoung and Eunwoo, who shot each other a look before storming back to their units. The door closed behind Jinyoung whereas Eunwoo left his open.

“Creator, Eunwoo is very jealous you spend so much time with Jinyoung. He feels since he is so new that you should be spending time with him. We understand both sides. You and Jinyoung are together in romance, but Eunwoo is nervous. Remember the weekends we were created you stayed at the lab with us. I think it’s best you stay tonight to take care of him.” Yugyeom suggested, moving to hug Mark. Mark just sighed and looked back at the unit before patting his arms around him.

“You’re probably right, but Jinyoung was in a very upset place when Eunwoo was created. I promised him, and you all know I keep my promises.” Mark licked over his lips, pulling from Yugyeom’s hug. 

“Go get ready boys, we have a long day of testing and I need you both to take care of Jinyoung today. Eunwoo and I will be gone all afternoon to show him to the company CEO.” Mark moved away to guide the boys back to their rooms to get ready, heading down to the labs to get the computers woken up and programmed for tests.

“Mark. Baby.” A voice came from the door, Mark looked over to see Jinyoung standing there with his head hung low. 

“Come in Jinyoung.” Mark moved from the desk, moving to hang his lab coat on the back of the chair as he reached his hands out for Jinyoung to take. 

“I’m sorry for going against your word, I’m feeling so needy from our weekend together that I wanted to stay by your side as long as I could. I know we have to be tested. I don’t want to get in your way.” Jinyoung crossed the room closing the distance between them, his hands moving by Mark’s to wrap around his body carefully. 

“I know Jinyoung, but I have to get work done while I’m here. As much as I know you want to help, the last time you helped you gave yourself a sex drive.” Mark moved his hands to softly rub Jinyoung’s chest, fingers sliding up to cup around his neck.

“You didn’t seem bothered by my sex drive this weekend.” Jinyoung teased and Mark could only feel slightly flustered. 

“Well that is… quiet about that, you. You know I loved every second about this weekend, but here I’m your creator, Doctor Mark. Here I have to draw a small line for the sake of the others and to keep you protected.” Mark leaned up again to kiss Jinyoung’s lips lightly before he pulled away from him completely. 

“I understand Doctor. Please let me know if I can be of assistance.” Jinyoung wiggled his eyebrows, jumping back when Mark went to swat at him. Yugyeom and Bambam showed up in the doorway shortly after, Eunwoo standing close behind them.

“Today is stress testing, athletics and under water. Please, you two go to meet up with Dr. Choi in the aquatic room, you two will start in here.” Mark made it so Yugyeom and Jinyoung were together, knowing to keep Eunwoo away from Jinyoung.

“What shall we do after testing Creator?” Jinyoung asked, watching the two leave before he made his way towards the giant room with Yugyeom. Mark started hooking him up to all kinds of wires. 

“You and your brothers can relax, go dancing, do whatever you want to do. Eunwoo and I will be leaving to go meet with a few people. I’ll be back later tonight, I’m probably going to spend the night here to keep an eye on things.” Mark said with a shrug, looking to his tablet to see that all the wires were working. He frowned at Jinyoung’s elevated core. 

“You’ll be staying in my room right?” He asked carefully, looking away from Mark. Yugyeom frowned but let Mark hook him up to the machines.

“Yes I will. I’m just here for a night or two. I want to ensure that everything goes well here after I show off one of you to people outside of this lab. The company seem to have a good heart, but that doesn’t mean everyone will understand. I want to ensure that nobody tries to hurt you four.” Mark moved to get the machines started for Jinyoung and Yugyeom. 

“Remember, practice breathing. You both shouldn’t get tired after this but if anything starts let me know. We can go for one hour.” Mark set everything up and started to record the results.

“Creator, if we’re not safe here will we come live with you at your house?” Yugyeom asked, cocking his head to the side as he started to run with the machine.

“I don’t have rights to you guys like that, the company has paid for everything I used to create you. I control the data, the technology but technically you’re the property of this organization.” Mark sighed, sitting back in a little computer chair.

“Can’t you buy out the company with the funds your grandfather left to you?” Jinyoung started to run also, looking down at Mark, seemingly unphased by the activity. 

“Probably but that’s a messy process and I won’t really be able to do what i’m doing if I’m supposed to be running a company. I’ve worked for these people since I left college and it’s lead me to create you all, which I’m thankful for. If the time ever comes, I will buy the rights to you guys and take you with me, but I’m hoping that day never has to come.” Mark smiled wide, getting up to head over towards another computer that was comparing the data against the latest test results, happy to see that after their upgrade the numbers were only getting better.

“But what about me…” Jinyoung whispered, watching Mark, who had his back to him now. Looking down at the floor, Jinyoung felt the urge to stop running but knew he had to keep going; he blinked several times, feeling water welling up behind his eyelids. Mark turned around just in time to see a single tear roll down Jinyoung’s cheek.

“What the…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently accepting prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or on [tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/). the main place to reach me would always be twitter but feel free to leave them here in the comments below as well! thank you for reading if you liked it let me know.


	5. Ratted out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo is put on display for the first time, someone in the company is not to be trusted. The safety and lovelyhood of the androids is put at risk, mark does what he needs to for their lives.

“Dr. Tuan, they are ready for you.” A blond haired android said, her manicured nails tapping away at a keyboard in front of her, though her eyes remained on Mark. He could only smile at her, curious to her make. 

Mark looked over to Jackson and Eunwoo who both nodded their heads at him. The three got up and made their way into a set of giant wooden doors. Probably the only wood in an entirely metal building. Mark bowed his head as he saw the two owners of the company, and a third man he assumed to be important, sat there talking amongst themselves. They stood and bowed as soon as Mark walked in the door eager to shake his hand.

“We are quite excited to see what you have in store for us today. We hear you have produced some of the most groundbreaking technology this or any company has ever seen. Did you bring your human unit with you?” The CEO asked, Mark nodded his head and took a seat across from them. Eunwoo sat on one side of him, Jackson, the other. 

“Perfect, first let’s talk about how the growth of your animal units has changed the way people look at android's. We have found that an average of 97% of the families that have received demo’s of what you produced, said their quality of life improved with units that you created. I can only imagine what you and your team have been working on.” One of the men stated, sliding the statistic notes across the table for the three men to look at. 

“Dr. Tuan has been working around the clock to get the models ready for this presentation. There are several big developments in place that he is excited to share with you.” Eunwoo said, bowing his head politely. The men nodded, noticing nothing strange before turning to Mark.

“I hope you men will be as pleased as I am to bring the company even further into a safer world for androids. Safer models, with longer lifespans that require no yearly upkeep, more real than you can imagine.” Mark beamed, looking to Eunwoo who stood up, pushing his chair in. 

“Eunwoo, please give your initialization text.” Mark added, opening his tablet to pull up Eunwoo’s data.

“Hello! I am KMU0018A. I am a Korean male unit, capable of living on an internal rechargeable battery for 200+ years. I can tend to your laundry, cook you dinner, I speak over 300 languages. I have the capability to carry life, and am fully set up for your sexual pleasure. It’s nice to meet you. My name is Eunwoo!” Bowing perfectly, Eunwoo let the men on the other side of the table gasp. 

“This is.. what. This is a human Mark.” One man sounded unconvinced. 

“Eunwoo, please switch to synthetic mode.” 

“Of course Creator.” Eunwoo’s skin transformed to the typical casing a modern android would have, you could see the metal working behind everything. Eunwoo felt as all the others did when they had to transfer over to this mode, slightly stressed at not looking how his creator intended him to look. Becoming shy, he wrapped his arms around his chest, as if he was hiding the process behind his shirt.

“That… he’s…” two of them stood up, rushing around the table to get a closer look. Eunwoo looked to Mark who assured him it was all okay, rubbing his hip carefully before he moved to let the men through.

“This feels exactly like human skin, is this the same formula that your father and grandfather were working on?” The CEO asked, rubbing his hands along Eunwoo’s arm before he moved to touch the hair follicles.

“This is a blend of what they were working on, and my own materials. I needed for it to be less synthetic in order to look more realistic, but also more durable. It’s able to withstand deep waters, high altitudes, and the slice or stab of most knives.” Mark slid over some of the data to the man on the other side of the table, he quickly started to look through the material. 

“This is the most outstanding work we have seen produced by anyone. Is he your only unit?” 

“I have in total, four units, different ages. My eldest unit is 6 years old. Though he is the most advanced of all the others. There are still a lot of bugs I need to work out with them all, none are at a stage where they could be viewed. It’s mostly us using them to test new parts and gather up data for future models.” Mark pushed his hair back out of his face, not wanting to divulge too much information about Jinyoung. He also didn’t want to make it sound like they were as advanced as they were, even if this was a showing, he needed to keep them safe.

“Eunwoo, please switch back to your regular skin.” Jackson asked, getting up to fix his shirt. Once the android was more comfortable, the smile returned to his face.

“Thank you Dr. Wang. I feel much better now.” He admitted, bowing his head in thanks before he turned to let the men better explore the feel of the skin in his true settings.

“This is the most human like droid we have ever seen, honestly if you hadn’t told us, we never would have guessed he wasn’t part of your team. Do they stay here year round?” the CEO asked, sitting back down in his original chair.

“They do for the most part, I generally take them home with me if I won’t be here for an extended amount of time. I like them to have some real world interactions to see how the data progresses. They are assembled when we need to run tests, and stored safely all other hours.” Mark sat back in the chair, looking over when Jaebum knocked on the door and let himself in.

“Sir, he insisted.” Jaebum sighed, moving out of the way so Jinyoung could be seen with his head hung.

“Creator, I’m sorry to bother you during such an important time, but it was urgent.” Jinyoung spoke, his head lifting as he took a step into the room.

“This is another one? Dr. Tuan, you have honestly outdone yourself with these models. You can already tell this one has more emotional range.” One of the men said, watching Jinyoung bow to them.

“I am sorry to interrupt your meeting gentlemen, but Creator is needed back in our lab urgently.” Jinyoung frowned. Mark got up carefully and sighed. 

“Jaebum please take over, I will return shortly gentlemen.” Mark moved to Jinyoung who quickly started for the elevator.

“Jinyoung what happened, what couldn’t wait?” Mark was more worried than anything, Jinyoung knew how big this day was for him, which meant this could only be an emergency for Jinyoung to call for his attention. 

“Bambam… I think there is something wrong with him. He won't say it but he isn’t moving from his bed, he looks almost pained? But we can’t feel pain, and his voice is off.” Jinyoung looked worried, almost on the verge of tears.

“WHAT?” Mark's footsteps increased, rushing quickly to get inside the elevator that took them down to the lab.

Mark had never typed in the entry code so quickly, rushing to get inside. Youngjae nowhere to be found, but Yugyeom was standing nervously out in the lab waiting for Mark and Jinyoung to return.

“Creator! Dr. Choi is trying to inspect Bambam.” He motioned to their rooms, quickly leading the way. 

Mark was first inside, kneeling down by the bed where Bambam had his face pushed into the pillows. Mark moved his hand to the back of his neck, his synthetic skin was burning up. Frowning at the feeling, he used the computer to tap into Bambams drives and start a full scan. 

“You guys went swimming after your exams?” Mark looked up, both Jinyoung and Yugyeom nodded their heads. 

“I think.. Bambam was so excited to get going he rushed out of the room.” Youngjae added, looking so scared for Bambam. 

“I think his chest plate wasn’t attached correctly, he has water damage inside his abdomen, which is preventing his circuits from firing correctly.” Mark read the data as it came up on the screen, moving quickly, Mark got Jinyoung and Yugyeom to lift Bambam up. 

“Boys, take him to the exam room right away, be careful with him.” 

Mark shot a message up to Jaebum explaining what was happening before he moved to get ready. Tossing his suit, he pulled on the proper lab clothes and made his way inside the large room. Youngjae was quick to assist, they had to replace parts with newer ones that were still in beta testing but they were advanced enough to not damage any of the parts inside Bambam. Mark ensured that they had enough copies of everything saved that if anything, Bambam would lose no more than a couple of hours at most as far as his memory was concerned; but he would be okay in the long run. Jinyoung was on stand by, watching, ensuring that Mark had everything he needed. He observed everything Mark did, in awe of how careful and delicate he was in patching his brother up. Jinyoung could tell just by watching Mark, that he truly loved what he did, and loved them. The fondness for his creator only seemed to grow as he discovered new things about him.

When Bambam was finally put back together, Mark started him up and smiled brightly as the young android came back to life. Bambam’s eyes opened, it took him a few moments to adjust before he looked around confused, holding his arms out to look them over before carefully taking a few steps away from the table.

“Creator, what happened?” He asked, frowning as the machines helped him put his clothes back on.

“Your chest plate wasn’t attached properly after your tests this morning, you got water in your core and started to shut down. I had to switch it out for a new model. You may feel a little weird as you adjust into your new body.” Mark moved to wave the machines away, doing up the buttons on Bambam’s shirt himself. 

“We are very lucky that you take such good care of us, thank you Creator.” Bambam smiled wide, moving to buckle his pants on his own. Mark stepped back and allowed him that privacy.

Jinyoung came over once he was settled, taking Bambam’s hand in his own. Bambam gave him a knowing smile, nodding to his brother before curling up into his side.

“Thank you Jinyoung. I don’t doubt you were a big help to Creator.” Bambam praised, Mark could only smile at the two.

“Jinyoung, will you bring him back to his room. I have to get back to the meeting.” Mark moved to change out of his scrubs, getting himself back into his dressier clothes.

“But… shouldn’t you be here with him.” Jinyoung stated, more out of worry for Bambam, even if a part of him didn’t want Mark to go back to showing off Eunwoo.

“Dr. Choi is here, and Dr. Im will be back. “ Mark shrugged it off, heading out of the room once he was finished. Jinyoung glared at the door closing behind him before he shook it off, leading Bambam back to his room to rest.

“Sir, in light of what happened, do you think all of us can possibly come home with you this weekend? It’s been awhile since we’ve been let out, and maybe it would cheer Bambam up.” Yugyeom said, walking over to Mark as he was heading out of the lab.

“That might be a good idea… talk with your brothers and see what they want to do.” Mark rubbed Yugyeom’s head before leaving, taking the lift back up to the meeting area.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t want any of you coming into his bedroom at night! Do you hear me!” Jinyoung scolded, sitting cross legged on the sofa of their dance studio. Eunwoo rolled his eyes before he stopped what he was doing to turn to Jinyoung.

“What if we need something? Surely you can’t expect to take up 100% of Creators time this weekend. Relationship or not, we are all his. You had your little hissy fit and your three weekends alone with him since we asked to go visit, you need to share!” Eunwoo stated and Jinyoung sprung from his seat, wanting to charge at the young android. Bambam moved quickly to grab his brother, pulling him away from Eunwoo, who stood his ground.

“Asking for privacy at night is not asking for a lot.” Jinyoung tried to push Bambam from him, glaring at his brother who folded his arms over his chest.

“You go home with him every weekend, get over yourself brother. Creator and you are not married, you have no right to keep him from us. Plus, I hear it’s soon going to be illegal for androids and humans to get married anyway.” Eunwoo jumped when Yugyeom pushed him back, looking shocked at the android.

“Why are you so mean to Jinyoung, is your crush on Creator cause enough to get in the way of brothers?” He asked, Jinyoung gasped. Looking to Yugyeom, confused, before looking to Eunwoo.

“Tell me you don’t think you have a chance with our creator. Do you know how long and hard I had to work to get us to where we are now?” Jinyoung snapped, finally getting free from Bambam. He was ready to lunge out at Eunwoo when he heard the alarm signal. Looking up confused, the other androids froze in place.

“That’s…. CREATOR.” They all yelled, rushing out of the studio to try and get to the main door.

The gates started to close, locking up as the androids got to them. No matter how many times any of them entered their codes in, nothing would work to get them beyond the gate. Jinyoung banged his hands hard on the gate, screaming for them to let them in. He could hear commotion, crashing. Whimpering, he quickly ran to his room and did his best to tie into the security camera’s. Mark’s access codes had been on his phone, Jinyoung didn’t mean to tap into them when he handed him his phone the other night, but he did.

He flipped through the camera’s, waiting to get to the one that showed inside the lab where the doctors were. He saw them hiding behind their desks, Mark curled up with Jaebum as a commotion occurred outside. Someone was trying to get into the lab. Jinyoung tapped into the sound, looking over as the others came over.

“They can’t get in can they?” Youngjae worried, looking over to Mark who bit his lip.

“They shouldn’t be able to. Are the boys safe?” Mark looked back towards the door, worrying for his androids over himself.

“They know what to do if someone comes for them.” Jaebum assured, flinching when the door was opened and a few armed men walked inside.

“You can’t be in here!” Mark yelled, getting to his feet. He glared down the guards, one of them hit him with the butt end of his gun, knocking the wind out of him.

“Dr. Mark Tuan, we are here for the androids, nothing more, nothing less. Hand them over and you can get back to work.” One of the men said, pointing the gun at his face.

“I have handed over all prototypes that were asked of me, what more could you want!” Mark put his hands up, showing he wasn’t putting up a fight.

“The human androids.” The man repeated and Mark blinked. Jaebum getting up to stand by Mark’s side.

“They are demo’s. None of them are ready for production! They are assembled only when we need to test them, there are still many glitches to work out.” Jaebum tried to argue but the men were not hearing it. Mark used the distraction to quickly run back to his office, secure locking it behind him before rushing to his computer to alert the others that they needed to leave. He loaded a map and directions into all of the androids, before pressing the button to hard lock the door to the boys and signal the main alarm. 

“Don’t you dare!” Jinyoung screamed, looking around as everything started to lock up, quickly trying to call Mark, the young android whimpered. 

“Jinyoung GO!” Mark yelled when he answered, looking at the men through the glass as they tried to break down his door.

“I won’t leave you! Creator!” Jinyoung yelled, his hands pounding against the glass screen.

“Yugyeom, Bambam, take your brothers and go. You know where to go. Stay in human mode, stay together.” Mark saw the door start to give and he quickly typed away at the computer. Yugyeom and Bambam’s eyes flashed before they reached out and grabbed Jinyoung, Pulling him away from the screen.

“MARK!” Jinyoung screamed, fighting to get away from the two. Even they tried fighting their orders, but it was no use. The last thing any of them saw was Mark getting tackled to the ground. Jinyoung screamed louder, eyes never leaving the monitor as he felt a pain run through his entire body. 

Eventually they let him go. None of them had a choice. The four of them grabbed their emergency wallets and made their way out through the lab. There were services put in place to help the boys escape should anyone try to take them from Mark. The wallets had fake identification cards, credit cards connected to Mark’s own accounts, and several other things to help them pass, should they ever be alone. All the human training hopefully paid off, even if they were still so unaware of the world outside of their lab.

Getting out of the building, the four kept low, seeing a ton of people walking around guarding the building. Jinyoung scanned the area making a mental map of how many guards they would have to get around, and what the safest path was. Passing the data to the others, Eunwoo and Yugyeom nodded while Bambam got up, making a distraction. 

Jinyoung and the others crept around a few cars, and a sub building while Bambam was patted down. Mark’s wallets helped out, he was able to pass an untrained eye with no problem and told to piss off. Quickly joining the others, Jinyoung called Mark’s personal house droid to send a car to the location Mark told them to go. Being spotted in the process, the four had to run, which again had them at an advantage, given their ability to not get tired.

Running as quickly as they could, all of them synced to the same map, helping them know which turns to take and places to hide. Eventually they got to the meeting place, ducked down behind a tall bush to hide from anyone that might have still been following them. Jinyoung looked around nervously, not sure where they were. The inner city was so foreign to them, the safety of their lab a stark contradiction to how assaulting the real world was.

“Jinyoung… do you think Creator is okay?” Yugyeom asked, looking over the side of the bush before he turned to face Jinyoung. Worry written all over his features. Jinyoung frowned, not wanting to remember watching Mark get tackled by whoever was invading his lab.

“You know none of this would have fucking happened if he never showed you off! They came for us because of you!” Jinyoung glared at Eunwoo, eyes narrowing at the young android.

“Creator made me to be shown off! Someone in that meeting room must be behind this. One of them was wearing some sort of wire and recording devices.” Eunwoo glared right back.

“Wires… why did you not say anything weeks ago!” Bambam looked over, shocked that Eunwoo would hide something from them that could have prevented their situation.

“I wasn’t sure if it was recording us, or recording his own data. Older humans typically have artificial implants to help improve their lifespan.” Eunwoo tried to reason, looking up when a car pulled into the lot by where they were.

Jinyoung moved to hide again, scanning the car to find it empty inside. His phone went off, moving to pull up the screen, he saw Mark’s home unit, a calm feeling of familiarity helped his nerves.

“The car should be at your location now. Get in and the car will take you to a hiding place. I have no update for any of us on Master Mark.” He bowed his head, ending the call, and Jinyoung felt his body react in a weird way. As if his heart were breaking, should he have one. The tightness in his core, aching to go back and see if they could find him.

“We have to get to the car.” Yugyeom pulled his brothers, carefully making sure no one was around before the four of them loaded into the vehicle. Jinyoung pressed go on the GPS and tinted the windows to prevent anyone from being able to see inside.

“Where is this taking us? Back to Creator’s house?” Yugyeom asked and Bambam shook his head no.

“This is taking us two hours away, I don’t know where we are going.” Bambam scanned the car, trying to figure out the location but it wasn’t on any map he had loaded into his programming.

“Two hours away? No! Get me out of this car! I can’t be that far away from Creator. He needs us.” Jinyoung tried to open the doors but they stayed locked, if anything, it seemed the more he fought with it the faster the car raced on. Jinyoung gave up and moved, trying to call Mark on the car phone. Eunwoo reached over and hung up the call quickly.

“If Creator was taken, someone can track us through the call. We can’t reach out to him.” He warned and Jinyoung shoved him away, folding his arms across his chest.

“I want to go home.” Bambam frowned, curling up in the seat next to Yugyeom.

“We all do.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The units… are they okay?” Mark’s voice was groggy, his head spinning as he picked himself off the floor. Looking around confused, he felt hands help get him to his feet.

“Not yet Hyung…” Youngjae warned, voice low as he looked at the people still raiding the labs. Everything destroyed, the computers broken, the demo’s in pieces. Mark’s heart broke looking at his life’s work being destroyed in front of his eyes.

“WHERE ARE THE UNITS.” A voice boomed from the boys chambers, Mark watched him come out clutching a pile of clothes. Throwing them down he moved to the office where Mark and Youngjae were. JB and Jackson still knocked out on the floor.

“I told you! We only assemble them for testing, then take them back apart. Everything you’re crushing here is them.” Mark groaned, holding onto his ribs that he could tell had been kicked in a few times.

“Bullshit! We have you on camera walking them out of here, we will ask you again. Where are they?” The man pointed the gun and Mark growled, reaching over for a demo arm he had been playing around with the night before, and tossed it over to the man.

“This is one of their arms, go collect the body parts off the floor and I’ll put one together for you.” He glared. The man caught the arm and watched Mark before yelling at the men to start collecting parts. Leaving the office, Mark moved to sink into his chair.

“You’re not seriously going to….” Youngjae asked, looking at the computer as it came to life.

“Remember our first ever unit…” Mark asked, going through the archives to try and find their first ever recorded data.

“He’s home… your home unit.” Youngjae said, and Mark nodded his head. 

“We re-create him, hand that unit over, hopefully it will be enough….” Mark kept searching, looking around the computer for all the basic generic data they could load into one bot.

“The boys… are they okay?” Mark asked finally, looking up at Youngjae.

“We aren’t tracking them, but I got a coded message in my texts that I assume means they are okay.” Youngjae carefully handed his phone over and Mark looked over the message.

MT HU: Picked up groceries, heading to den. Will have dinner waiting.

“They are going to the country, good…. They will be safe there for however long it takes us to get back to them.” Mark said quietly, moving to grab the data core he had uploaded before he locked down the computers, sending everything to his home computers to be safe.

“Get in the lab, nerd.” A man with a gun said, pushing Mark towards the rooms. He winced seeing them being torn apart, all of Jinyoung’s books on the floor.

“If they aren’t here why do they have rooms?” A guy who Mark presumed to be in charge asked, his face shrouded by a mask, and military style helmet. 

“Because we want to see how they interact in home settings. Cleaning, washing, if they can be alone. You have to run countless tests to make sure they are safe for a home.” Mark couldn’t believe the stupidity of the question, glaring at the man who seemed only more aggravated by Mark’s tone.

“Watch it, your life depends on this unit.” The man reminded, shoving Mark again.

Growling, he made his way into the lab, telling Youngjae to go tend to Jackson and Jaebum. He would deal with this on his own. Since the unit they would be creating was the most basic you could create, he didn’t need much assistance. Youngjae nodded and quickly moved to go make sure the others were okay while Mark had everyone distracted with his building.

He plugged the data into the main computer, programmed them to use old parts, old cores, and the damaged pieces that the soldiers had brought to him. Not that Mark ever wanted to make something sub par, but he didn’t want to risk it being used to hurt people and understand what was going on. The skin was a less than perfect quality, the design rather shifty. Mark walked out when the machines were nearly completed and installed the core himself. He made sure everything was in place before activating the unit. It’s eyes opened and it looked down to Mark, smiling softly.

“Hello!” It said, voice box in decent shape. Mark smiled at it gently and took a step back.

“Hello! Please read me your activation information.” 

“Hello! I am AMU080200A. I am an android male unit, capable of living on an internal rechargeable battery for 200+ years. I can tend to your laundry, cook you dinner, I speak over 300 languages. I have the capability to carry life, and am fully set up for your sexual pleasure. It’s nice to meet you. How may I assist you today?” The unit smiled, Mark held his hands out to encourage the unit to move closer to him.

“Shall you give me a name?” He asked and Mark thought for a moment, handing over simple clothes for it to wear. 

“Your name is J2, I need you to do me a favor. Do you understand your programming?” He asked, the unit nodded it’s head.

“Okay. These men are going to take you now, whenever you need to have your data checked, contact me.” Mark said and again the unit nodded. The man was quick to grab the unit, pushing it out of the room before glaring at Mark.

“Was that so hard? Make yourself at home nerd, we aren’t done with you yet.” The man said and walked out of the lab, several guards blocked the entrance as the main gate closed. Mark rushed over to see Jaebum and Jackson leaning against the doors, trying to recover from their beatings.

“You didn’t give the boys over did you?” Jackson asked and Mark shook his head no.

“We can’t leave yet…But they are safe.” Mark said, praying his words were true.

“What do they want from us? How did they find us?” Youngjae asked, moving to start picking up the destroyed things from the hallway, sorting it into piles of whose items belonged to who. 

“I think.. Something about the meeting a few weeks back didn’t sit right with me. I only knew two of the men there, at least I’ve only seen two of them before. The other guy held some title in the company but I’m thinking he wasn’t to be trusted.” Mark moved to pick up Jinyoung’s books, stopping when he noticed little drawings Jinyoung had done of Mark. Sighing he moved into the room and set the handful of books back in the bookcase, then heading into the bedroom to put the bed back in place and fix the covers.

“He will be okay, you know that right?” Jaebum said from the doorway, watching Mark on the bed.

“I just wish I could contact him without putting him in danger. Their GPS tracking has been shut down but… I don’t want to take any chances.” Mark sighed, leaning his aching body back against the soft mattress.

“I trust that Jinyoung has enough common sense to take care of himself, and the others. He has the most advanced coding out of all of them.” Jaebum reminded, moving to sit down next to Mark.

“I know, I know. But they have never been out there before, on their own. I don’t want anything to happen to them.” Mark chewed at his lower lip out of worry, looking over when the rest came into the room.

“They seem to have left for now, at least none of them are on the security camera’s any more, but they locked the doors from the outside and we can’t crack it yet.” Jackson set his tablet down, happy he was able to keep it safe during the raid.

“That’s okay. I figure we can either try to leave tonight, or tomorrow night. I don’t want to do anything to put the boys at risk, but I don’t want to sit around and risk our lives. I sent them to my grandfather's old facility. The people there will keep them safe.” Mark curled up more, hugging Jinyoung’s pillow close to his chest.

He really did hope they were okay.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Welcome, we’ve been expecting you. Come, quickly now.” A strange man said once the car had stopped, the boys peaked out of the door before stepping into the fresh air. The place looked like a farm, with several small houses around. He could tell it was a research area given the amount of androids walking around, some well put together, others in rougher shape. 

“I’m Dr. Kim, I’m close friends with your creator. We made space for you all here.” He said, showing the boys to a unit waiting to escort them. Once the boys were out of the car, he leaned in and wiped the data inside, sending it back to Mark’s house. The car took off quickly, leaving the area quiet.

“Mark hasn’t contacted any of us but the second he does, we will let you know he’s okay. I trust you boys are okay? Do any of you think you need a workup before morning?” Namjoon asked, handing over a tablet to the android so he knew where to escort the boys.

“We are all okay, we would like to know anything about Creator as soon as you find out. That is our only priority, it doesn’t matter what time of day.” Jinyoung spoke for the four, politely bowing before he allowed the unit to lead them to a small sleeping area set up in one of the homes. Jinyoung had more questions than answers, but if this place was guarded by their Creator, he trusted it. 

Looking around at the beds, Jinyoung frowned. Not that they slept, but he always spent the weekends curled up with Mark sleeping next to him. Jinyoung found his steady heartbeat and even breathing a source of comfort. Not knowing that he was okay provided a great stress to his internal core, it felt like it worked slower not knowing if Mark was safe. 

“Jinyoung, he will make it out. They need him to get to us.” Yugyeom said, moving to rest his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“I know… but… he should be here now.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If we leave at 5:45 we will have a shot at getting to the same save point as the boys safely.” Jackson looked over a set of plans, displaying them on the mirror in the workout room that acted as a monitor when switched. 

“Mark will never do anything to risk Jinyoung though. Or any of the others. He said we needed to stay.” Youngjae sighed, wrapping his arms around himself as he curled up on the sofa close to Jaebum.

“Sitting here and letting those men boss us around is going to put those units more at risk than anything.” Jackson sighed, Jaebum nodded his head in agreement before he let Youngjae curl up under his arm.

“Mark has done everything for everyone else, let us worry about him for once. All of his work...these boys.They can’t be for nothing. The world has to see them, see what we’re doing here. He will change everything.” Jackson tried to reason, looking up at the door as it opened. When Mark walked in, Jackson sprung to his feet, rushing over to see if he was okay.

“I want to contact the center and see if the boys made it, Jaebum can you create a secure line for me to reach them?” Mark rubbed the back of his head, groaning at the bits of dried blood in his hair.

“Jackson wants us to leave in a few hours and go find them.” Youngjae stated, pulling from Jaebum to let him go and try to open a secure line for Mark to use.

“That will put all of them and the center at risk. I just can’t deal with that. I would rather risk my own life than their own.” Mark made clear, looking at his co-workers.

“They would have no life if it weren’t for you.” Jackson sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Mark, we have to do something. We can’t just… let them be alone out there. None of them have ever been away from this lab, or one of us… ever. Night time doesn’t count. They are with strangers that I know you trust, but… how can we be sure they will be safe.” Jaebum didn’t even look away from the screen as he spoke, wanting to get the channel open for Mark.

“I appreciate you all looking after them, but leaving will put them at risk. If you guys want to go… I won’t stop you. But I’m the one they need. I’m the only one that can ensure they can never use anything in this lab for evil.” Mark moved closer to Jaebum as he broke through whatever firewalls were needed to open up a secure line. He managed to tap into Mark’s home bot and place a call through him, it was their best bet since they knew Mark wouldn’t be at home.

When the call connected, Jaebum slid the monitor towards Mark, Namjoon’s face and office came clear into the picture.

“Are they safe?” Mark whimpered, doing his best to not show his beaten up state, or how relieved he was to see a friendly face. 

“They arrived several hours ago. Jinyoung has been watching out of his window since they got set up. You have seriously outdone yourself.” He praised, getting up from his desk. The camera followed him as he left the office quickly. 

“You are doing us such a favor keeping them safe, I will try to get to you as soon as I can.” Mark sighed, looking up when Jackson started to wipe at the dried up blood from his cheek. 

“JINYOUNG!” Namjoon yelled, quickly ducking into the room once the door was opened before he waved the camera over to the androids. 

“BABY!” Jinyoung yelled, running from the door to the video. He let out a cry seeing the state of Mark’s face. 

“Mark… baby, fuck are you okay?” Jinyoung whimpered, Namjoon looked surprised at the words. 

“I’m okay Jinyoung. Are you keeping your brothers safe?” Mark asked, waving Jackson away. His eyes took in all of Jinyoung, trying to see visually that he was perfectly fine. When the others rushed over, his heart broke. They looked so scared. 

“Creator, we are taking care of Jinyoung for you! But we miss you. We want you with us. When will you be here?” Yugyeom asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“In a few days I hope. I don’t think I can leave anytime soon.” Mark sighed, looking down at the floor. 

“We can leave tonight, he won't do it! He thinks it will put you guys in danger.” Jaebum stated, looking down at the camera feed. 

“Danger? Mark this is one of the most secure locations for robotic studies. Nobody would think to come here looking for you, since the ties to you and here have never been established, don’t be stupid. I can send my car for you and have you here in a few hours!” Namjoon tried to reason, moving back into view. 

“If I leave then who knows what will happen to this lab. Their home… their things..” Mark whimpered, the thought of them losing everything they knew as home, scared him. 

“Creator, our only care in life is to be with you. None other! Everything is material compared to your life. If we are not with you, then there is no point in us.” Bambam stated, moving to sit close to Jinyoung. Putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, he sighed.

“You are my lover, my Creator… I belong by your side. Either you come to me or I will find a way to come to you.” Jinyoung made it very clear. His eyes locking on Mark’s as he talked.

“Jinyoung don’t do anything foolish. You don’t understand the dangers we-”

“YOU don’t understand how powerful you created us to be. Do you think me some naive child that is scared of the world?”

“I.. I didn’t mean it like-”

“You have made sure we are built better and stronger than any before us, with a processor that can do just about anything. I am all but human, save for my internal core, do not treat me like a child!” Jinyoung snapped, eyes narrowed with anger. Mark’s jaw hung agape at the outburst, even if he knew Jinyoung was right. 

“Namjoon, send the car for us. I sent you a map of where we are and safe points near by. We will get Mark out of here boys, we promise.” Jackson said, moving to look down at the screen. 

“Thank you Dr. Wang, please take care of yourselves. You mean the world to us.” He added, Jinyoung bowed his head and turned to Mark. 

“I will be awaiting your arrival, I love you.” Jinyoung reached a hand up and Mark sighed, doing the same so it looked as if they were touching. 

“I love you too.”

The video feed ended and Mark groaned, moving to hold his face in his hands. His mind raced with every possibility, every bad scenario. He only ever wanted to keep them safe, he kept blaming himself for them being displaced. Jinyoung was right though. As young as they all were, he built them to learn and understand how to do anything. Their capacity for knowledge had no maximum limit that would enable them from functioning perfectly in the real world, he designed them to do just that. 

“We need to go.” Jackson made clear, getting Mark to his feet. 

“Go grab the boys bags, we can take them some of their things. Chances are we won't be back here for some time.” Mark instructed and the three left, not about to argue while Mark was considering a break out. 

Walking down the hall to Jinyoung’s room, Mark grabbed his bag and threw in his two favorite books, his diary, his camera, and a sweater he loved. Mark made sure it was all safe before he left, waiting to meet them all in the main hall before he locked their rooms up. He prayed they would try and find them in there rather than assuming they left, buy them some time. 

“Namjoon’s car is not far from the meetup spot. We need to leave, now.” Jaebum said, looking to the others.

“Youngjae… the data has been wiped from these computers right?” Mark looked around the space one last time. 

“Yes, everything was sent to your home computers, these here won't give them much of anything.” He added and Mark nodded, that uneasy feeling pooling in his stomach but he chose to fight it. the four of them made their way around the back of the building, through the pool, like the boys had left earlier that day. 

Mark imagined how scared Jinyoung must have felt trying to run away from the labs, having to leave him. He owed it to Jinyoung to fight his way to him. 

Down the stairs, through the back hall, out into the open they went. There were men around in what looked like a standoff. Help had come but wasn’t able to do much yet. Jinyoung and the others ducked behind the cars and bushes, using shots and shadows to cover them as they made it into the field surrounding the lab. From there, they booked it down the gate until Mark found a hole he assumed Jinyoung had made to escape. Within seconds they were all through and racing to get into town, far away from the madness that was once the boys’ home. 

As promised, the car pulled up, he remembered it from the last time Namjoon had come over to catch up. Youngjae scooped it out, checking to see if it was okay. Mark waited for the clear before rushing towards the car, jumping in head first when he heard someone yell that they had been spotted. There was gunfire shortly after but luckily everyone got inside. Mark sealed the doors and put the car in overdrive, changing the route to make it harder for them to be followed. 

They weren’t safe, Mark could tell every time the car changed courses to shake whoever was coming after them. They must have been driving for hours before he felt it steady, move at a normal speed down the roads. It was then that everyone let out a collective sigh, finally looking at each other instead of at the ground, preparing for the worst. 

“The GPS says we are twenty-two minutes out. Get some rest.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jinyoung! Come rest. Creator should be back soon.” Yugyeom worried, frowning as he watched Jinyoung, who seemed rooted in front of the window. 

“He should have been here two hours ago, something happened to him. We need to go out and look for him.” Jinyoung whimpered, peaking through the blinds again before he turned to face his brothers. 

“How can we sit here in comfort while Creator is out there suffering? We must do what we were created to do, protect and serve him!” He added, grabbing some of his things. He couldn’t keep waiting around, he had to know his boyfriend, his lover, his creator… was okay. 

“Let me call Dr. Kim.. maybe he knows where the car is. What if you leave and Creator comes here? Then he will have to go find you, and that is you putting him in more danger.” Eunwoo snapped, getting to his feet to head towards the computer in the room. Jinyoung’s fist tightened as he watched Eunwoo, eyes narrowed with anger. 

“I would never do anything to put him in danger! But I can’t sit here not knowing if he is okay or not!” Jinyoung glared at Eunwoo, the tension between them from the morning seemed to have remained.

“Everything you do puts him at risk! Being so needy for his affection, his attention, when he should be working! Had you just kept your nose out of his business, people never would have seen you during that meeting and came after all of us.” Eunwoo growled, looking over to Jinyoung from the computer.

“Bambam could have died had I not gotten to Creator in time. Fuck off, you can sit here bitching at me all you want but clearly you’re just bitter that Creator loves me, in ways you want him to love you.” Jinyoung spat back, not even flinching when Eunwoo got up and charged at him, Namjoon connecting the video call right as the fight broke out only to quickly end it and rush over.

Bambam was the first up, quickly trying to get Eunwoo off Jinyoung as the two of them fought. Neither felt pain, but there was this instinct in them that they needed to get this done. A human reaction to build up tension. Yugyeom was cautious of the fists as he tried to grab Eunwoo off Jinyoung, the four of them stopping dead in their tracks when the sound of a car could be heard from outside, and headlights shone through their little window. Jinyoung shoved Eunwoo off him as quickly as he could and ran full force out of the room. Namjoon nearly trampled in the race as Jinyoung saw Mark climb out of the car.

“MARK!” He yelled, rushing to his side to wrap his arms tightly around Mark. Exhausted and beat down, Mark melted into Jinyoung’s arms, wrapping his own back as the two of them pushed close.

“I’m okay baby, I promise.” Mark mumbled into Jinyoung’s neck, pulling the male closer to him.

“I wanted to stay, I wanted to know you were safe. Don’t make me leave you again, please.” Jinyoung whimpered, pulling back just enough to get a good look at Mark’s face.

“I will do anything to keep you safe, you would be a test in someone’s lab right now if you didn’t run. But we’re together, you are all safe, that’s all that matters baby.” Mark leaned up to kiss Jinyoung, not caring who was around to witness their rather public affection.

“Are they…” Namjoon raised an eyebrow, Bambam nodded his head and looked as the other doctors walked over to them.

“Jinyoung has loved Creator since his birth, he wanted nothing more than to be with him in that way, but Creator would never allow it. I guess time makes the heart grow fond. Jinyoung recently got his wish of being with Creator as he always dreamed.” Bambam smiled, Yugyeom nodded his head and moved to hug the other doctors.

“Ah… that explains a lot.” Namjoon laughed, looking up when Mark and Jinyoung walked back over hand in hand. 

“Could have told me that your lover was the reason you ordered all those prototypes.” Namjoon smirked and all Mark could do was blush.

“Prototypes?” Jinyoung asked, curiously looking between the two.

“He wanted to find a way to take the same technology that provides you guys with self lubrication for sex, and apply it to your mouths like saliva. That would in turn make kissing easier. He also asked for a more heart-like looking core, and we’re developing a way to make the fluid pump through you boys to look more like veins rather than general tubing.” Namjoon was still smirking, and Mark could only sigh.

“That would make me…. Identical to a human.” Jinyoung looked down at Mark with wide eyes.

“Creator, no android has ever been as lifelike as we are already, you really do go above and beyond for us… why would you go through all that trouble?” Yugyeom asked, taking a few steps closer.

“Because I know, even if none of you have told me, that you all wish you were human. I’m trying my hardest to get you as close as I can… the mic’s are not always off in your rooms, I hear what you talk about when we’re not around. I see how closely you all study people on TV and in movies. I want to give you guys as much of what you want, that I can.” Mark admitted and Jinyoung let his head drop, kicking the ground Nervously.

“I always thought if I were more like humans, you would want to be with me how I always wanted to be with you. Because I never thought it was possible for you to love an android in that way.” Jinyoung moved closer to Mark, wrapping his arms around him.

“Well. As you can see, that isn’t the case. It’s been such a long day, can we rest?” Mark looked up at Jinyoung, offering him a tired smile. Jinyoung nodded and scooped Mark off the ground, carrying him into the little house they had been set up in.

“We can touch base in the morning. See where everyone is, and how we can get you guys back to work.” Namjoon said, nodding for the three doctors to follow him inside, allowing Jinyoung his privacy with Mark. Bambam, Yugyeom and Eunwoo gave up their beds for the doctors, sleep not necessary for them anyway.

“Let me do an exam Creator.” Jinyoung knelt down and guided Mark to a comfortable position, Eunwoo and Bambam coming over to watch.

“Minor lacerations to the forehead and abdomen, bruising on the left side of your ribs but no fractures or broken bones. We are lucky not more was done to Creator.” Jinyoung finished the scan, his eyes fading back to chocolate brown. 

“Here.” Yugyeom said, handing over the first aid kit he had pulled from the bathroom, letting Jinyoung be the one to patch Mark up.

“I’m sorry Creator, I should have known the difference between recording devices, and medical implants.” Eunwoo bowed his head, staying close to the bed.

“What do you mean?” Mark turned, better looking at the young unit.

“When you were showing me off, I did the scan as part of what we talked about. I noticed one of the men there seemed to have some type of wire on him, but I figured it was a human type medical device. I was unable to differentiate.” Eunwoo sighed, looking up at Mark finally.

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine for not working harder on your scanning software. I have spent so much time trying to get you all sorted with emotions, and human like appearance, but I failed you in what makes you… you.” Mark frowned, reaching over to put his hand on Eunwoo’s cheek.

“Please forgive me Creator.” He added, pushing his cheek into Mark’s hand.

“There is nothing you need to be forgiven for.” Mark smiled, moving his hand to lay back down on the bed. 

“Eunwoo, I think it’s best we leave them be.” Yugyeom encouraged, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder. Eunwoo glared at Jinyoung before he got up without another word. Jinyoung watched the two leave the small room before he moved to sit on the bed next to Mark.

“I wanted to run and be by your side this whole time. Creator, you could have been hurt far worse than you were. Had I been there, I could have protected you.” Jinyoung took Mark’s hands in his own.

“Jinyoung, they were after you guys. Why on earth would I keep you there for them to take?” Mark sighed, leaning back on the bed some, getting a better look at Jinyoung.

“You can’t sacrifice your life for us every time Creator. We are nothing without you. I would sooner have my core stop than live a day without you.” Jinyoung said honestly, leaning down to press his forehead against Mark’s own. “A life without you is no life I want to experience.”

Mark whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. The true pained look on Jinyoung’s face as he spoke was a whole new level of emotion that Mark never programmed him to have. He was adapting, growing, formatting himself at this point. Mark surged forward and pressed his lips to Jinyoung’s own, his hands pulling from Jinyoung’s to slide up and cup the nape of his neck, drawing the android closer to him. Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to move his body closer to Mark’s, laying him down carefully against the mattress. His body hovering over his to avoid any pressure being put on his injuries as he allowed Mark to control the kiss, allowed Mark’s tongue to play with his own. The lubrication in his mouth from Mark’s saliva a weird but welcoming feeling.  
Hands started to wander but Jinyoung was quick to stop Mark, even if it went against his programming to ever deny what his creator wanted. Mark looked up confused, his lips full and puffy from their intense kiss. Jinyoung wanted to delve back down and continue where they left off but he chose to sit up instead.

“You’re hurt, I wouldn’t risk further injury by how intense sex can be for us. As much as I would love to feel you Creator, I would love for you to not be in any pain more.” Jinyoung moved to kiss the top of Mark’s head, moving his body so he was laying down next to his lover.

“I swear… some days I forget what you truly are Jinyoung. You’ve gone beyond my coding, that’s for sure. I will never stop being in awe of you.” Mark confessed, curling up against Jinyoung’s body, his head resting safely on his arm as his face burrowed into Jinyoung’s strong chest.

“Creator, are we safe though? Will we ever be able to go home?” Jinyoung moved to pull the covers over Mark’s body.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t the owners of the company that did this, but they didn’t do enough to prevent it. I don’t feel comfortable having you four there anytime soon, in case someone tries to come and take you away again. I don’t want to take you home… I don’t know how long I can keep you here. We might have to head to the facility overseas.” Trying to think what would be the easiest, Mark started to chew at his lip. He only noticed what he was doing when Jinyoung ran his fingers along Mark’s lip, making him release it from his teeth.

“Don’t worry so much Creator, especially now. You need to rest.” Jinyoung leaned down, kissing Mark’s lips lightly. 

“I can’t help but worry.” Mark said through a yawn, his eyes fighting the sleep as he curled up more against Jinyoung. From a distance, Eunwoo watched the two, gritting his teeth before he tore himself from the doorway and moved to join his brothers. Jinyoung sensed he was there, it was another reason he didn’t want anything to happen between them, but Mark didn’t need to know that. Not yet.

The battle between him and Eunwoo seemed to be growing, but with the ever present danger of where they would be living, and if they would be hunted, it seemed like something they could table for the time being. He hoped Eunwoo felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys trust Eunwoo or is there more to this? What do you think? Will Jinyoung and Mark change the world's view on love between a human and an android? You know where to find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) to let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently accepting prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or on [tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/). the main place to reach me would always be twitter but feel free to leave them here in the comments below as well! thank you for reading if you liked it let me know. i needed to take a break from loves quiet place for a while, i'm going to jump around for a little bit between my stories. this was just an idea that i NEEDED to get out before i went crazy. it's different for me, let me know what you think.


End file.
